Harry Potters liv efter striden
by JohannaGinnyPotter
Summary: En fanfiction om hur Harry Potters liv blev efter striden. Vardag, Dramatik, Kärlek, Bråk, Seriöst, Oseriöst Kapitel 32.. , ett helt vanligt liv. Hur klarar Pojken som överlevde att leva ett vanligt familjeliv?  Jag äger inte karaktärerna, J.K äger de.
1. Den lyckliga chocken

Kapitel 1: Den lyckliga Chocken

Harry satt i köket och läste tidningen, eller kanske mer tittade på den. Han var ganska frånvarande av trötthet, eftersom han fortfarande höll på att återhämta sig från en förkylning.  
>"Harry... Kan du lyssna på mig en stund? Jag... Ska berätta en sak för dig." Ginny såg nervös ut och det gick upp för Harry att han aldrig sett henne sådan på nästan nio-tio år. En förfärlig tanke dök upp i hans huvud.<br>"Ginny.. Du har inte träffat någon annan, va?" Harry pratade innan han tänkte, för han hörde själv hur konstigt och fånigt det lät. Ginny glodde på honom en sekund. Sedan började hon gapskratta tills hon låg dubbelvikt på golvet av skratt och Harry bara tittade förvånat på henne.  
>"Nej, dumsnut", sa Ginny när hon till slut slutat skratta och rest sig upp igen. "Det är en sak du borde gilla mer, om jag känner dig rätt."<br>"I så fall, fram med det innan jag avlider av nyfikenhet!" Harry skrattade.  
>"Ingen bra idé. Då blir jag ledsen." Ginny log och tog sedan ett djupt andetag. "Harry, eh…"<br>"Skriv det om du inte vill säga det." Harry sköt fram en lapp och en penna mot henne.  
>"Nej, det tänker jag inte", fräste Ginny men brast sedan i skratt. "Jaja, strunt i om det låter knäppt. Harry, jag är gravid. Vi ska få ett barn i juli."<p>

Innebörden i Ginnys ord kändes som ett varmt ljus i honom. Han skulle bli pappa.  
>"Det lät inte knäppt. Ginny…" Han kände att det rann glädjetårar nerför hans ansikte, men han brydde sig inte om att torka bort dem. "Du menar det, va?"<br>"Jag skulle nog faktiskt inte våga skämta med dig om det-Om du inte märkt det så gråter du av glädje." Hon skrattade igen. "Jag menar allvar! Det växer ett litet, litet barn i min mage och kan du vänta runt åtta månader till så ska du få bli pappa." Hon strålade av glädje och Harry log mot henne igen.  
>"Jag längtar... Ginny, det här är bara för underbart för att vara sant."<br>"Berätta något jag inte vet", sa Ginny och tog tag i honom och kysste honom som bara hon kunde, på ett underbart sätt som utstrålade all den lycka Harry kände just nu.

Till slut, efter vad som måste ha varit flera minuter, drog de sig ifrån varandra. En tanke dök upp i Harrys huvud.  
>"Hur vet du det förresten, Ginny? Du kan ju inte bara veta det av dig själv helt plötsligt."<br>"Just det! Det glömde jag ju!" Ginny log stort och plockade upp en mörkgrön lapp från en ficka på jeansen. Harry granskade den en stund, men Ginny fick plocka upp asken också innan han förstod.  
>"Graviditetstest? När?" Frågade han. Ginny nickade.<br>"Väldigt positivt också. Minsta antydan av grön betyder gravid står det, och den här är mörkgrön, så." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Din andra fråga, bara strax innan du fick veta."  
>"Du kunde inte hålla dig, va?" Harry skrattade retsamt.<br>"Det skulle vara jobbigt att dölja det också, till exempel om jag skulle må jätteilla hela tiden."  
>"Och skulle du väntat för länge med att avslöja det skulle det ha blivit svårt." Harry flinade och Ginny räckte ut tungan åt honom men började sedan skratta hon också.<br>"Du är nog rätt ute. Ska vi gå ut, förresten? Jag skulle behöva lite frisk luft för att ta in det här."  
>"Jag tror jag också behöver låta det sjunka in, faktiskt… Men sen, ska vi berätta för alla då? Eller ska vi vänta?"<br>"Varför vänta? Lika bra att de får något att glädjas åt." Ginny skrattade och gick ut i hallen för att sätta på sig skor och jacka och Harry följde, fortfarande väldigt omtumlad men lyckligare än på länge, efter henne.

"Vart vill du gå, då?" Harry försökte hänga med i samma snabba tempo som Ginny, men det gick inte bra, för han hamnade bara efter. "Kan du sakta ner, förresten?"  
>"Förlåt." Hon stannade. "Jag är bara glad."<br>"Det är jag också, men vänta på mig istället för att springa."  
>"Inga problem. Vart jag vill gå… Tja, vart vill du gå?" Hon tittade på honom.<br>"Åh, jag vet inte… Parken?"  
>"Vi skulle annars kunna gå till kyrkogården, om du vill. Eller är det för dystert?"<br>"Nej, inte alls." De gick förbi huset där Harry en gång för många år sedan överlevt Lord Voldemort och stannade som alltid en stund och betraktade det, innan de fortsatte mot kyrkogården.

Trots att det var november, faktiskt december om några dagar, låg inte ett endaste snökorn på marken och novembersolen sken starkt över gravarna, och fick det att se ut som den vita marmorgraven glänste. Blommorna de satt dit för några dagar sedan såg fortfarande friska ut, men Harry gav de för säkerhets skull lite vatten medans Ginny tittade på och lät fingrarna följa de inristade bokstäverna i graven. Vad Harry kunde se av hennes ansiktsuttryck var hon väldigt inne i sina tankar, och han förstod henne. Han hade svårt att förstå, han också, även om all betydelse i orden Ginny sagt för knappt någon kvart sedan börjat sjunka in i honom.  
>"Harry?" Han tittade upp från graven.<br>"Ja?"  
>"Jag undrar hur jag ska göra med Holyhead Harpies."<br>"Förlåt för att jag låter som Dumbledore nu, men det är väl bara du som kan ta det beslutet?"  
>"Om du säger det, Wannabe-Dumbledore… Så jag ska inte spela längre."<br>"Wannabe-Dumbledore?" Harry brast ut i skratt och Ginny fnissade också lite motvilligt. "Gör inte det då."  
>"Tack för rådet. Då slutar jag… om ett tag, i alla fall. Eller tidigare."<br>"Av ren nyfikenhet, varför skulle du sluta tidigare? Du gillar ju att spela där."  
>"Tidiga tecken på graviditet är illamående, trötthet, huvudvärk… Det finns fler. Jag har läst det i alla fall."<br>"Nu är det du som är Wannabe-Dumbledore."  
>"Vadå, för att jag läser?"<br>"Du citerar boken också." Harry skrattade och Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Men du försöker säga att det beror på hur du mår, va?"  
>"Ja, exakt. Ska vi till Kråkboet nu?" Hon reste sig upp och Harry gjorde detsamma.<br>"Har jag rätt att bli nervös eller är det bara fånigt?"  
>"Det andra, fast i så fall är jag också fånig. De borde bli glada."<br>"Har du tänkt på att det första barnbarnet de får är från deras äldsta son, och deras andra från deras yngsta dotter?"  
>"Nej. Det har jag inte. Är det jag som är för ung eller Bill som är för gammal?"<br>"Bill, isåfall." Harry log stort. "Du kommer att bli perfekt."  
>"Du också." Hon kysste honom snabbt på munnen. "Redo för transferens?"<br>"Så redo det går att bli." Harry tog hennes hand och blundade, och bara några sekunder stod de utanför det välbekanta huset. Ginny hade precis höjt handen för att knacka på dörren när den slogs upp på vid gavel och Molly Weasleys gestalt visade sig i dörren.  
>"Ginny! Harry!" Hon lyste upp och släppte in de i vardagsrummet.<p>

I vardagsrummet satt redan Arthur och diskuterade något med Bill, medans Fleur satt och läste något och Victoire försökte hjälpa Molly med maten i köket. Harry slog sig ner i en fåtölj framför brasan och Ginny satte sig vid hans fötter.  
>"Vad gör ni två här, då? Har ni någon anledning eller ville ni bara titta in?", Frågade Molly och hindrade i sista sekunden Victoire från att välta ut hela soppgrytan.<br>"Åh, vi har en anledning", sa Ginny och skrattade. "Men det kan vi ta senare. Det luktar ju mat här." Hon sniffade nöjt i luften. Victoire log stort.  
>"Jag lagade den!"<br>"Med lite hjälp, kanske?" Bill flinade och kittlade sin dotter, som nu satt i hans famn.  
>"Nähä! Ingen alls!" Victoire skrek av skratt.<br>"Så du tänker ta åt dig hela äran, busunge?" Molly suckade och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Det är mat nu i alla fall."  
>"Kan du flytta dig från mina fötter då, Ginny?" Harry försökte röra på sina fötter, som var stenhårt fasthållna av Ginny, eftersom hon satt på dem. Hon räckte ut tungan åt honom.<br>"Ja, det kan jag." Hon reste på sig och gick och satte sig vid matbordet.

Maten var som vanligt väldigt god, Harry kunde faktiskt aldrig påminna sig att han någon gång tyckt att Mollys mat inte varit det, men han var för nervös för att kunna njuta av den till fullo. Ginny såg också nervös ut, men hon lyckades tydligen dölja det ganska bra, för det verkade som att Harry var den enda som märkte det.

"Så, nu då", sa Molly när alla ätit upp. "Harry och Ginny, kan vi få höra varför ni kom nu?" Ginnys bruna ögon mötte Harrys gröna för en sekund, och hon gjorde en kort nick.  
>"Vi har något att berätta för er", sa Harry och blev genast förvånad över att han lät så lugn.<br>"Något bra eller något dåligt?" Bill tittade nyfiket på dem.  
>"Det får ni bedöma själva, men enligt oss, bra." Ginny log och tog Harrys hand. "Det kommer att bli ett tillskott i den nya generationen Weasleys i juli."<p>

I en sekund var det knäpptyst i Kråkboet. Bill var den första som sade någonting.  
>"Det betyder alltså… Att du är gravid?" Bill såg nästan komiskt förvånad ut.<br>"Det är jag, ja." Ginny log stort, och efter det kom reaktionerna på löpande band. Molly grät glädjetårar, Arthur överanvände ordet grattis och såg nästan ut att börja gråta av glädje han också, Bill skrattade och sa grattis, Fleur grattade de hon också och Victoire verkade ha förstått tillräckligt mycket för att krama om de båda.

Någon timme senare skulle Bill, Fleur och Victoire åka hem, så de transfererade sig hem de också.  
>"Hur gör vi med resten? Det är bara fem personer som vet hittills." Harry hängde av sig jackan på en av krokarna i hallen och vände sig åt Ginny, som fortfarande satt och försökte få upp en envis knut på sina skosnören.<br>"Om du har glömt det, vilket du tydligen har gjort", hon fnissade lite, "så kommer Ron och Hermione imorgon. Sedan får vi skriva till Hagrid, Neville, Luna och alla andra, och alla andra Weasleys får vi väl beta av i tur och ordning." Harry fnös.  
>"Ja, okej, jag hade glömt det. Kör för det. Du vet förresten att det går att trolla upp den där knuten?" Ginnys händer stannade för ett par sekunder och sedan slog hon ut med armarna i en uppgiven gest.<br>"Min tur att ha glömt något. Kan du hämta min trollstav?"  
>"Inga problem." Harry gick in i köket för att hämta den och en halv minut senare var knuten fixad.<br>"Det där gick bättre", sa Ginny och hängde upp sin jacka också. "Vad är klockan?" Harry tittade på det gamla armbandsuret som tillhört Fabian Prewett en gång för många år sedan.  
>"Bara halv åtta."<br>"Typiskt. Då kan man inte gå och lägga sig än."  
>"Trött?"<br>"Ja, faktiskt."  
>"Gå och lägg dig då." Harry skrattade. "Jag kommer om några timmar, jag är i alla fall inte trött än."<br>"Om några timmar sover jag, så, Godnatt." Hon gav honom en slängkyss och försvann uppför den vitmålade trappan.

Vid tiotiden på kvällen hade tröttheten hunnit ikapp även Harry, så han övergav boken han försökt sysselsätta sig med, ställde i den på en nästan tom hylla i bokhyllan med svarvade trämönster på sidan och gick upp till sovrummet. Ginnys drömmar verkade vara henne till belåtelse, för hon hade ett stort leende på läpparna. Hennes högerhand vilade på hennes mage, och Harry satte sin också där. Det enda han kände var Ginnys andetag, men det faktum att det fanns ett till liv därinne fick lyckan att överväldiga honom igen. Han tog på sig sin pyjamas och kröp ner i sängen så tätt bredvid henne att hans näsa låg några centimeter från hennes röda hår och han andades in den underbara blomdoft som han alltid identifierade med henne. Den ljuvliga doften och all den lycka han kände just nu fick honom att somna på en knapp minut och falla in i djup sömn.


	2. Något att berätta

Kapitel 2: Något att berätta

Harry vaknade av att det kändes väldigt kallt i rummet, men han fattade inte varför innan han slog upp ögonen och insåg att fönstret var öppet och några suddiga rödtonade färger stod ungefär där. Han satte på sig glasögonen och allting blev genast mycket skarpare.  
>"Ginny, varför öppnar du fönstret mitt i november? Det blir iskallt."<br>"Det var helt förfärligt varmt i rummet innan. Och det kan också bero på att ditt täcke har åkt av dig under natten." Hon fnissade lite och Harry drog på sig täcket igen.  
>"Det kan förklara varför det var så kallt i mina drömmar."<br>"Jag minns inte vad jag drömde, faktiskt." Ginny kröp ner under täcket bredvid honom.  
>"Du verkade vara nöjd med det, i alla fall. Du log stort när jag kröp i säng", skrattade Harry och slängde en blick på den röda väckarklockan, som stod på halv tio. "När kommer Ron och Hermione, då?"<br>"Vid elvatiden. Ingen brådska, fast jag är rätt sugen på frukost." Hon skrattade.  
>"Tillhör konstant hungrighet de här gravidsymptomen?" Harry duckade för kudden som slängdes mot hans huvud och den välte istället ner väckarklockan.<br>"Akta dig så jag blir inte arg. Jag vet inte om konstant hungrighet tillhör symptomen, men det gör i alla fall mer hormoner och med det mer humör." Hon räckte ut tungan åt honom och sträckte sig efter sina kläder.

Redan fem minuter i elva ljöd ringklockan med en stark signal.  
>"Ron och Hermione", sa Ginny och reste på sig för att öppna. Ron gjorde en mycket stilig entré genom att snubbla på tröskeln på väg in i köket.<br>"Varför har ni så höga trösklar i det där huset?" Han gned sig irriterat i pannan och satte sig på stolen mittemot Harry medans Hermione satte sig bredvid honom, på stolen mittemot Ginny.  
>"Det är erat hus som från början var gjort från rullstolsbundna." Ginny ryckte på axlarna och smulade rastlöst sönder ett blomblad.<br>"I och för sig, ja", sa Hermione och skrattade glatt. "Hur är det med er?"  
>"Bättre än bra!" Ginny lyste upp som en sol och gav Harry en snabb blink, som fick honom att skratta till.<br>"Väldigt bra."  
>"Hallå? Hemligheter på gång?" Rons ögon for från Harry och Ginny, varav Ginny börjat fnissa som besatt. Harry puttade till henne hårt för att få henne att sluta, vilket funkade efter tre hårda knuffar.<br>"Kanske det", sa Ginny när hon äntligen slutat skratta. "Vi kan ta det direkt om ni vill."  
>"Det låter bra", log Hermione. "Ni verkar glada, så det kan inte vara något negativt i alla fall."<br>"Det är något bra... Du eller jag?" Harry puffade till Ginny igen och hon himlade med ögonen.  
>"Sluta puffa till mig. Tillsammans, Jag ska hämta en sak först, bara." Hon reste sig upp och försvann uppför trappan.<br>"Kan du berätta för mig, snälla?" Ron flinade brett mot Harry som skakade på huvudet.  
>"Ginny vet vad hon ska säga... Tror jag", tillade han snabbt.<p>

Ginny kom ner någon minut senare och lade snabbt förpackningen (Harry var aningens förvånad över att hon inte ens slängt själva förpackningen) med baksidan där instruktionerna stod uppåt och den gröna lappen på bordet.  
>"Jag låter de där två sakerna prata åt mig idag. Läs på asken först." Hon gjorde en snabb nick mot den och både Hermione och Ron började genast läsa. Hermione verkade uppfatta budskapet på två sekunder.<br>"Ginny, Harry..." Hon skrattade till. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Grattis, grattis, grattis!" Hon reste sig upp och kramade först om Ginny som fortfarande stod upp, sedan drog hon upp Harry från stolen så hon kunde krama om båda samtidigt. När hon släppt de(efter vad som kändes som en evighet) vände Harry sig till Ron, som fortfarande såg helt chockad ut.  
>"Grattis", mumlade han tyst. Sedan började han skratta. "Räknas jag som morbror nu?"<br>"Jag tror det." Ginny log. "Halv kanske? Du får vänta till juli med att räknas fullt ut."  
>"Tack. Men det är bara åtta månader, va?" Ron såg ut att tänka efter.<br>"Ja, Ron", fräste Hermione. "Använd hjärnan."  
>"Det gör jag nästan hela tiden! Jag vet till exempel att jag är ganska hungrig just nu..." Hermione mumlade något om att han ätit frukost för bara två timmar sedan och Harry och Ginny skrek av skratt.<p>

De bestämde sig för att gå till Kråkboet, en promenad på ungefär fyrtiofem minuter, vilket skulle ge de gott om tid att prata. Ron var väldigt sur över att de inte tog tunnelbanan, men ingen av de hade mugglarpengar på sig, så det gick inte i alla fall.

I Kråkboet befann sig, förutom Molly och Arthur, Percy, Audrey, George och Angelina.  
>"Blir det överfullt om vi kommer in här, mamma?" Ropade Ron medans alla fyra försökte ta av sig skorna samtidigt utan att sätta sig på varandra. Molly Weasley tittade upp från tidningen hon läste och räknade de med ett litet skratt.<br>"Nej, det ska nog gå bra. Det är bara roligare när alla är här."  
>"Har du berättat för alla nu", undrade Ginny, "eller ska vi ta de också?"<br>"De vet inte ett skvatt." Arthur skrattade. "Kör på."  
>"Ska vi få veta något intressant?" George tittade intresserat på Ginny. Hon log stort.<br>"Lita på det! Din tur, Harry. Jag har sagt det varenda gång hittills."  
>"Jag kan annars", sa Percy och lade ifrån sig tidningen han läste. "Bill berättade det för mig igår."<br>"Varsågod." Harry ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Okej... Nej. Det blir bara fel om jag ska försöka. Ni får säga det." Percy skakade på huvudet.<br>"Ginny, jag kan inte säga det. Jag blir för nervös." Harry skakade på huvudet.  
>"Du är väl en Gryffindor?" Hon log retsamt.<br>"Jo, men jag tror inte det här ingår där."  
>"Struntsamma. Jag tar det. Jo..." Ginny tog ett djupt andetag. "Eftersom jag inte har några systrar, jag kan ju säga att alla bröder till mig härinne, alltså två stycken, men i alla fall, ska bli morbröder i juli." Hon andades ut. "Så."<br>"Grattis", sa Percy och Audrey enstämmigt men glatt.  
>"Harry!" George skakade på huvudet. "Varnade jag inte dig?" Han skrattade. "Nåja... Grattis."<br>"Tyst med dig, George", fräste Ginny medans Harry fnös.  
>"Jag har inte fått en enda varning"<br>"Quidditchspelare, gissar jag på?" Angelina skrattade och Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Grattis i alla fall."  
>"Tack, alla som sagt grattis... Har någon skrivit till Charlie?" Ginnys ögon flög över rummet.<br>"Bill", svarade Percy. "Han sa det till mig."  
>"I så fall vet hela familjen", sa Ron med munnen full av bröd.<br>"Prata inte med mat i munnen", fräste Hermione och Ginny skrattade.  
>"Du säger till honom hela tiden."<br>"Han behöver det", muttrade hon som svar och tog upp en tidning som hon började bläddra i.

De hälsade på Luna också, och spelade faktiskt Quidditch en stund på ängen innan de gav sig hemåt vid åttatiden på kvällen. Ron och Hermione stannade en stund och pratade och spelade trollkarlsschack, så helt ensamma blev de inte förrän runt nio på kvällen.  
>"Trött ikväll också?" Harry skrattade.<br>"Ärligt talat, inte det minsta." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Ganska ologiskt eftersom jag gjort mycket, mycket mer idag."  
>"Du kanske inte har hunnit varva ner?"<br>"Antagligen inte. Borde jag det?"  
>"Du menar att det skulle vara farligt på något sätt? Det tror jag inte. Men vi borde skriva några brev, va?" Harry tänkte efter. "Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall..."<br>"Hur ska man säga det till McGonagall?" Ginny skrattade. "Jag kommer att avlida av pinsamhet."  
>"Låt bli med avlidandet. Jag vill faktiskt få bli pappa i juli."<br>"Ja, förlåt. Jag ska inte avlida någonting, jag lovar. Men det kommer att bli pinsamt."  
>"Bättre att få det gjort." Harry ryckte på axlarna och reste sig för att gå och hämta pergament och fjäderpennor.<p> 


	3. Graviditetsproblem

Kapitel 3: Graviditetsproblem  
>(Några veckor senare)<p>

Harry var precis mitt i en mycket intressant Quidditchartikel i The Daily Prophet när en hög knall hördes och Hermione störtade in i köket. Harry tittade genast upp.  
>"Vad vill du?"<br>"Prata." Hermione slog sig ner på stolen mittemot honom. "Om Ginny. Till dig säger hon bara att hon är trött, va?"  
>"Ja... Än sen?" Harry rynkade pannan och Hermione log matt och skakade på huvudet med en blick som såg ut som fick honom att känna sig överbliven.<br>"Vi har ju samma lediga dagar i veckan, så jag kom hit för att fika lite, men hon orkade inte riktigt, så vi pratade istället. Du vet hur bra hon är på att dölja smärta?"  
>"Hon är bra på att underdriva den i alla fall." Harry log lite vid minnet av hur hon ivrigt förnekade att hon hade ont när hon brutit vristen på Trolldomsministeriet, den gången de skulle rädda Sirius.<br>"Ja, men det är ungefär samma sak. Hur som helst... Hon behöver dig just nu, men hon vågar inte säga det. Hon mår inte särskilt bra alls. Hon mår illa hela tiden, hon har ont i huvudet, och hon är trött. Hon är inte så förtjust i att vara gravid för tillfället." Hermione log lite.  
>"Varför har hon inte sagt något, då?" Harry kände sig nästan lite irriterad.<br>"Hon vill inte vara i vägen, du jobbar ju och så. Hon vill inte besvära dig... Skulle du kunna gå upp till henne nu, så transfererar jag mig hem?"  
>"Ja... Så klart…" Harry kände sig fortfarande förvirrad, men reste sig i alla fall från stolen och gick uppför trappan medans Hermione transfererade sig hem.<p>

Harry brydde sig inte om att knacka, han gick bara in och satte sig bredvid Ginny, som såg ganska blek och matt ut, men ändå verkade ha tillräckligt med kraft kvar för att orka le åt honom, där hon låg under en filt på täcket.  
>"Har Hermione pratat med dig nu?", Frågade hon tyst och Harry förvånades över hur svag hennes röst var.<br>"Ja..." Han nickade och strök henne försiktigt över håret. Hon verkade gilla det, för hon slöt ögonen och blundade en stund. "Ginny, om du inte mår bra, säg till då. Annars gör du mig galen." Han fick inget svar. Ginny gav bara ifrån sig ett lidande ljud och sprang iväg till badrummet. Väl där föll hon ner på knä framför toastolen och kräktes. Harry satt hjälplöst bredvid och höll undan hennes röda hår, utan att veta vad han skulle göra.

Runt tjugo sekunder senare verkade hon ha fått kraft nog att spola ner allt, skölja ur munnen och försiktigt luta sig mot den vita kakelväggen i badrummet. Harry torkade bort svettpärlorna ur hennes ansikte och höll om henne.  
>"Förlåt", kved hon om och om igen. "Förlåt." Harry suckade bara.<br>"Ginny, om någon ska säga förlåt är det jag. För att jag inte fattade att du mådde dåligt innan Hermione sa det till mig. Du har inte mått så illa att du kräkts förut, va?" Ginny skakade på huvudet.  
>"Det var första gången, men det var nog inte sista heller. Det är vanligt... Men lika jobbigt för det." För första gången på fem år såg Harry tårarna rinna nerför Ginnys ögon. Det gjorde ont i honom.<br>"Du skulle behöva någon slags sjukskrivning ett tag. Jag kan jobba hemma, jag vill inte lämna dig själv när du mår såhär." Han kramade henne lite hårdare och hjälpte henne tillbaka till dubbelsängen.

Ginny somnade någon minut efter att hon lagt sig ner igen, och Harry betraktade hennes bleka ansikte medans han strök henne över håret igen. Han hade inte hunnit se ordentligt på henne på ett tag, han hade jobbat för mycket, men nu såg han att hennes ansikte såg ganska slitet ut och håret likaså. Han mindes att hon sagt att trötthet, huvudvärk och illamående var vanligt, men det hade varit på ett nonchalant sätt, som om hon inte trodde att det skulle hända henne själv. Där hade hon i alla fall haft fel, tydligen. Klockan var 19, och han hade precis börjat undra om han skulle väcka henne när hon började röra på sig.  
>"Har jag sovit länge?"<br>"En halvtimme. Men det är ingen fara. Du behövde det." Han kysste henne snabbt på pannan. "Ska jag hämta en huvudvärkstablett, eller något annat?" Hon nickade stilla och Harry förflyttade sig försiktigt bort från sängen och gick ner till köket.

Dagarna fortsatte i ungefär samma takt. De tillbringade den mesta tiden i sovrummet, där Harry jobbade med det han fått hem, Ginny läste ibland när hon orkade, annars sov hon ganska mycket. Huvudvärken gick att mota med huvudvärkstabletter, men de hade ingen medicin för illamående, så kräkningarna fortsatte med fyra-fem gånger per dag, till Ginnys stora missnöje. Hon kunde få i sig lite mat ibland, men mest var det vatten, och de fick förstås börja om några gånger per dag.

Harry försökte koncentrera sig på att läsa boken han skulle ha läst till nästa dag, men han lyckades inte hålla sig så koncentrerad eftersom tankarna flög iväg mest hela tiden, och det blev inte bättre när Ginny, som verkade ha aningens mer energi för dagen, försökte läsa över axeln på honom och skrattade till när han försökte puffa undan henne. Han hade inte hört henne skratta på ett tag, och att höra henne göra det igen var en stor lättnad, som ett bevis på att de skulle ta sig ur även det här.  
>"Är det lunch snart? Jag är hungrig." Hon skrattade igen.<br>"Nu, om du vill. Du verkar må lite bättre idag?" Harry log lite mot henne och hon besvarade glatt leendet.  
>"Tydligen blir det bättre om man sover från åtta på kvällen till nio på morgonen."<br>"Och tar tre huvudvärkstabletter trots att man inte ska överdosera dem."  
>"Jaja! Tyst med dig. Blir det någon lunch?"<br>"Ja då. Följer du med mig ner?" Hon skakade på huvudet.  
>"Så mycket energi har jag nog inte än. Gå du." Hon puffade lite på honom och Harry gick ner för att fixa någon slags lunch.<p>

Tyvärr varade inte energin särskilt länge, för under eftermiddagen blev Ginny sämre igen och förblev så i ett par dagar till.  
>"Kommer det här att pågå i åtta månader till kommer jag bli galen", muttrade hon efter en ganska jobbig förmiddag, men innan Harry ens han öppna munnen för att svara något hade hon somnat om. Han skakade på huvudet, flyttade hennes hår från ansiktet och gick ner för att hämta en bok att sysselsätta sig med.<p>

Nästa dag blev lugnare, även om Ginny sov bort nästan hela förmiddagen. Harry åt sin lunch själv i köket, begravd i sina tankar, och ganska exakt när han ätit upp sin mat såg han hur det började falla vita flingor utanför fönstret. Han vände sig om och tittade snabbt på kalendern. Det var den 12 december idag. Han slängde en till blick på det häftiga snöfallet, överlade tanken med sig själv en stund och gick upp till sovrummet för att väcka Ginny.  
>"Har du någon särskild anledning för att väcka mig?", Frågade hon med ett litet leende när Harry skakat på henne en stund. Han log tillbaka åt henne.<br>"Klarar du av att sätta dig upp?" Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Jag kan försöka." Med lite hjälp av Harry och ett fast grepp om sängramen lyckades hon få upp sig själv i sittande ställning. "Så. Vad ska du visa mig?" Harry log stort när han såg den nyfikna glimten i hennes bruna ögon, och han gick leende fram till fönstret och drog upp rullgardinen. Ginnys mun förvandlades till ett stort O.<br>"Det snöar!" Hon skrattade glatt. "Jag vill ut!" Harry höjde på ögonbrynen, men började sedan skratta.  
>"Ja, om du verkligen vill, så..."<br>"Absolut!" Hennes ansikte lystes upp av ett av de härligaste leendena Harry någonsin sett hos henne. "Kan du hjälpa mig upp, bara?" Hon sträckte fram sin högerhand. Harry tog tag i den, och snart stod hon faktiskt upp, fortfarande glatt skrattande. "Det känns ovant."  
>"Ska jag hjälpa dig?"<br>"Nej, jag klarar mig." Hon tog försiktigt några steg och snart var hon ute ur sovrummet. Harry följde förvånad men glad efter henne, och snart hade de fått på sig sina ytterkläder och var ute ur huset.

Väl ute stod de bara en stund och tittade på det vackra snöfallet och hur hela Godric's Hollow färgades vitt framför de, men sedan fick Harry plötsligt en snöboll i sidan och tittade sig febrilt omkring för att hitta vem som kastat den, innan hann fann ut att det var Ginny, som nu nästan stod dubbelvikt av skratt.  
>"Får jag nöja mig med dig i år? Fred och George kastade ju i alla fall tillbaka!" Ropade hon och sprang iväg över trädgården.<br>"Du ska få se på att kasta tillbaka!" Harry flinade och försökte träffa henne med en annan snöboll, men hon hann hoppa undan så pass mycket att snöbollen endast nuddade lite av hennes hår.  
>"Är jag för snabb för dig?" Hon hoppade undan för nästa snöboll, som istället träffade det lilla fönstret på det lilla badrummet på nedervåningen. Ginny betraktade det en stund, sedan vände hon sig till Harry. "Har du börjat krascha rutor nu också?" Hon skakade på huvudet. "Vi fixar det sedan. Reparo går ju enkelt... Hallå! Fusk, jag stod ju stilla!" Harry hade lyckats slänga en snöboll på henne medans hon betraktat skadan och hon försökte nu häftigt skaka bort snön från sina jeans.<br>"Skyll dig själv!" Harry skrattade glatt. "Vi kanske borde ta oss till Diagongränden, förresten?"  
>"Vad är det för dag?"<br>"Tolfte december. Vi borde fixa julklappar till alla, eller hur?"  
>"Ja, verkligen. Kan vi inte snöbollskriga en liiiten stund till innan det, bara?" Hon gjorde en min som påminde lite om en hundvalp och Harry gapskrattade.<br>"Absolut. Här får du!" Han slängde en snöboll till efter henne och den träffade henne med nöd och näppe.


	4. Sista julen utan egna barn

Kapitel 4: Sista julen utan egna barn

Julen närmade sig väldigt snabbt och med tanke på det vakuum i alla fall Ginny befunnit sig i ett tag fick de skynda sig med alla julklappar, men det gick trots allt bra och de blev klara i tid. Innan de skulle åka till Kråkboet för att tillbringa resten av dagen samt juldagen där bestämde de sig för att besöka kyrkogården en stund.

Hela Godric's Hollow var nu mera täckt av ett tjockt snölager, och likaså var kyrkogården och alla gravar, Ginny fick borsta bort snön från den vita marmorgraven så att det gick att se vad som stod där.

"Det är sex år sedan jag var här första gången." Harry räknade noggrant i huvudet. "Plus några timmar." Ginny log.

"Åren har gått, helt enkelt. Och mycket har hänt."

"Det där var att underdriva." Harry skrattade till.

"Väldigt mycket har hänt?"

"Ja, det var bättre." Han rättade till julrosorna på graven så att de låg rakt. "Ska vi lägga blommor på Kendra och Arianas gravar också?"

"Om du vill." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Men vi ska vara i Kråkboet om ungefär fem minuter."

"Då kan vi lika gärna transferera oss." Harry tog Ginnys hand och nästa sekund stod de rakt i en uppskottad (troligtvis av magi, men i alla fall) snöhög.

"Men vad i Merlins kalsonger..." Ginny klev ur snöhögen och borstade bort snön från sina jeans. Sedan tittade hon på Harry igen. "Ska du stå där?"

"Nej", muttrade han och klev ur den. "Hur lyckades vi med det där?"

"Fråga inte mig. Kan vi gå in nu?"

"Ja, förlåt..." Harry öppnade dörren och en lukt av pepparkakor, lussekatter, glögg och kanske något mer steg emot de.

"Välkomna!" Molly Weasley log stort och lämnade spisen för att välkomna de. Hon hade ett rödrutigt förkläde på sig och Harry lade märke till att Victoire hade ett likadant i mindre storlek, men hon hade tydligen övergett bakningen och ägnade sig just nu åt att äta upp några av pepparkakorna.

Vid fyratiden på eftermiddagen gav ringklockan ifrån sig en hög skräll.

"Men din tröga lilla bonde utan orienteringsförmåga, dit, inte dit... Ska det komma några fler, mamma?" Ron slet sig från schackbordet och tittade förvånat på mrs Weasley.

"Nej, det ska det inte, Ron... Jag undrar vem det är." Hon gick mot dörren för att öppna, men den slog upp av sig själv innan hon hann fram till den, och snart hade alla fått en mindre chock. Ute i snökylan stod inga mindre än McGonagall, Neville och Kingsley.

"Ska inte ni vara på Hogwarts?" Frågade George nyfiket. "Och Kingsley, varför kommer du?"

"Jag ska ställa några frågor till Harry och Ginny... Och sedan har ni ju alltid så trevligt här, så jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde få vara med?" Kingsley skrockade lite.

"Inga problem alls", ropade Arthur från soffan där han diskuterade något med Percy. "Det är bara kul med ännu fler. Men professorn och Neville, då? Ni ska väl, som George säger, vara på Hogwarts?"

"Jo, egentligen." Neville log. "Men vi hade lust att hälsa på. Får vi också plats?"

"Jag skulle tro det. Victoire, ät inte upp _alla _pepparkakor..." Bill lyfte upp sin dotter på axlarna istället.

"Vadå? Ska någon annan ha de?"

"Ja, femton personer till vill också ha." Bill skakade på huvudet och Victoire ryckte på axlarna så att alla skrattade. "Dessutom har vi inte ätit julmaten än."

"När ska vi göra det, egentligen?" Frågade Ginny från en av sofforna där hon låg utsträckt på mage med Harry på fötterna. "Den äter väl inte upp sig själv?"

"Man kan aldrig veta." Harry flinade.

"Kan du flytta dig från mina fötter? De domnar."

"Om du flyttar på dem."

"Visst." Ginny ryckte på axlarna och satte sig upp istället så Harry fick plats bättre i soffan, och Neville kunde slå sig ner mellan de.

"Är det trevligt att vara lärare på Hogwarts?" Harry flyttade på en schackpjäs och Neville lyste upp.

"Väldigt! Jag har fått berätta för väldigt många om Dumbledores Armé… Jag har blivit någon slags historiefarbror som alla kommer till för att höra spännande saker." Han log lite.

"Du vet att vi inte har offentliggjort graviditeten än, va?" Ginny rynkade pannan.

"Jag håller tyst om den, lita på mig. Men det borde ni göra snart, va? Åh, just det, grattis."

"Tack.. Ja, vi borde göra det. Men hur? Det skulle kännas ganska fel att skicka in brev till tidningarna." Ginny fnissade och Harry skrattade till han också.

"Det är det jag som står för", hördes Kingsleys mörka stämma. "Jag _har_ faktiskt förmedlat det, men de vill att ni ska kommentera det." Harry och Ginny gav till ett gemensamt stön som fick de flesta att skratta.

"Vi tar det efter maten", muttrade Harry och gjorde ett nytt schackdrag samtidigt som Molly lade sista handen vid sin prydliga dukning.

"Nu tror jag att maten är klar. Harry och Ron, kan ni överge schacket en stund?"

"Inga problem…" Ron och Harry reste på sig och gick mot bordet.

"NEEEEEEJ", hörde man bonden Ron tidigare anklagat för att inte ha någon orienteringsförmåga skrika när en övervåldsam drottning kraschade honom.

Nästa sak som kraschade var pepparkakshuset. Neville försökte ta sig fram till bordet utan att krocka med någon, och välte istället ner pepparkakshuset i golvet, vilket fick alla att skratta, till och med professor McGonagall, som Harry ytterst få gånger sett skratta.

Victoire gick och lade sig innan Celestina Warbeck började på radion, så det blev bara vuxna som satt uppe och pratade.

"Ginny?", Frågade McGonagall och sträckte sig efter en clementin. Ginny tittade upp från sin egen clementin, som var väldigt svårskalad (eller så var hon bara djupt inne i tankar, Harry kunde inte avgöra vilket).

"Ja?"  
>"När skulle ni få barnet? Det stod inte i mitt brev."<p>

"Gjorde det inte? Mitten av juli… Eller lite tidigare, eller lite senare." Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej, det går inte riktigt att boka in." McGonagall skrattade lite. "Har det gått bra än så länge?"

"Jadå… Ganska. Fast ett par veckor var ganska tuffa."

"Underdriv inte", mumlade Harry. "_Väldigt_ tuffa."

"Okej, det var bättre. Nu är det bra i alla fall… Tack och lov", tillade hon och skrattade till.

Harry och Ginny sov på madrasser i Ginnys gamla rum, och Harry sov i alla fall väldigt gott tills han vaknade av att Ginny knuffade hårt på honom.

"Är det sådär man säger God morgon?" Han sträckte sig efter sina glasögon och satte de på sig.

"Ja, om folk vägrar vakna av sig själva."

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Halv nio."

"Det är faktiskt inte jättetidigt…"

"… Men det finns frukost där nere, så du får gå och ta upp _i alla fall._" Hon skrattade. "Ser mitt hår okej ut?"

"Det gör det alltid." Harry log mot henne.

"Du är en opartisk domare, vet du det?"

"Ja, för du har sagt det.. Men jag är gift med dig, kom ihåg det."

"Och kär i mig… hoppas jag?" Hon höjde leende på ögonbrynen och Harry himlade med ögonen.

"Gissa…" Harry sträckte sig efter kläderna och gav henne en snabb kyss innan han försvann in i badrummet för att byta om.


	5. Att bli sparkad på inifrån

Kapitel 4: Sista julen utan egna barn

Julen närmade sig väldigt snabbt och med tanke på det vakuum i alla fall Ginny befunnit sig i ett tag fick de skynda sig med alla julklappar, men det gick trots allt bra och de blev klara i tid. Innan de skulle åka till Kråkboet för att tillbringa resten av dagen samt juldagen där bestämde de sig för att besöka kyrkogården en stund.

Hela Godric's Hollow var nu mera täckt av ett tjockt snölager, och likaså var kyrkogården och alla gravar, Ginny fick borsta bort snön från den vita marmorgraven så att det gick att se vad som stod där.

"Det är sex år sedan jag var här första gången." Harry räknade noggrant i huvudet. "Plus några timmar." Ginny log.

"Åren har gått, helt enkelt. Och mycket har hänt."

"Det där var att underdriva." Harry skrattade till.

"Väldigt mycket har hänt?"

"Ja, det var bättre." Han rättade till julrosorna på graven så att de låg rakt. "Ska vi lägga blommor på Kendra och Arianas gravar också?"

"Om du vill." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Men vi ska vara i Kråkboet om ungefär fem minuter."

"Då kan vi lika gärna transferera oss." Harry tog Ginnys hand och nästa sekund stod de rakt i en uppskottad (troligtvis av magi, men i alla fall) snöhög.

"Men vad i Merlins kalsonger..." Ginny klev ur snöhögen och borstade bort snön från sina jeans. Sedan tittade hon på Harry igen. "Ska du stå där?"

"Nej", muttrade han och klev ur den. "Hur lyckades vi med det där?"

"Fråga inte mig. Kan vi gå in nu?"

"Ja, förlåt..." Harry öppnade dörren och en lukt av pepparkakor, lussekatter, glögg och kanske något mer steg emot de.

"Välkomna!" Molly Weasley log stort och lämnade spisen för att välkomna de. Hon hade ett rödrutigt förkläde på sig och Harry lade märke till att Victoire hade ett likadant i mindre storlek, men hon hade tydligen övergett bakningen och ägnade sig just nu åt att äta upp några av pepparkakorna.

Vid fyratiden på eftermiddagen gav ringklockan ifrån sig en hög skräll.

"Men din tröga lilla bonde utan orienteringsförmåga, dit, inte dit... Ska det komma några fler, mamma?" Ron slet sig från schackbordet och tittade förvånat på mrs Weasley.

"Nej, det ska det inte, Ron... Jag undrar vem det är." Hon gick mot dörren för att öppna, men den slog upp av sig själv innan hon hann fram till den, och snart hade alla fått en mindre chock. Ute i snökylan stod inga mindre än McGonagall, Neville och Kingsley.

"Ska inte ni vara på Hogwarts?" Frågade George nyfiket. "Och Kingsley, varför kommer du?"

"Jag ska ställa några frågor till Harry och Ginny... Och sedan har ni ju alltid så trevligt här, så jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde få vara med?" Kingsley skrockade lite.

"Inga problem alls", ropade Arthur från soffan där han diskuterade något med Percy. "Det är bara kul med ännu fler. Men professorn och Neville, då? Ni ska väl, som George säger, vara på Hogwarts?"

"Jo, egentligen." Neville log. "Men vi hade lust att hälsa på. Får vi också plats?"

"Jag skulle tro det. Victoire, ät inte upp _alla _pepparkakor..." Bill lyfte upp sin dotter på axlarna istället.

"Vadå? Ska någon annan ha de?"

"Ja, femton personer till vill också ha." Bill skakade på huvudet och Victoire ryckte på axlarna så att alla skrattade. "Dessutom har vi inte ätit julmaten än."

"När ska vi göra det, egentligen?" Frågade Ginny från en av sofforna där hon låg utsträckt på mage med Harry på fötterna. "Den äter väl inte upp sig själv?"

"Man kan aldrig veta." Harry flinade.

"Kan du flytta dig från mina fötter? De domnar."

"Om du flyttar på dem."

"Visst." Ginny ryckte på axlarna och satte sig upp istället så Harry fick plats bättre i soffan, och Neville kunde slå sig ner mellan de.

"Är det trevligt att vara lärare på Hogwarts?" Harry flyttade på en schackpjäs och Neville lyste upp.

"Väldigt! Jag har fått berätta för väldigt många om Dumbledores Armé… Jag har blivit någon slags historiefarbror som alla kommer till för att höra spännande saker." Han log lite.

"Du vet att vi inte har offentliggjort graviditeten än, va?" Ginny rynkade pannan.

"Jag håller tyst om den, lita på mig. Men det borde ni göra snart, va? Åh, just det, grattis."

"Tack.. Ja, vi borde göra det. Men hur? Det skulle kännas ganska fel att skicka in brev till tidningarna." Ginny fnissade och Harry skrattade till han också.

"Det är det jag som står för", hördes Kingsleys mörka stämma. "Jag _har_ faktiskt förmedlat det, men de vill att ni ska kommentera det." Harry och Ginny gav till ett gemensamt stön som fick de flesta att skratta.

"Vi tar det efter maten", muttrade Harry och gjorde ett nytt schackdrag samtidigt som Molly lade sista handen vid sin prydliga dukning.

"Nu tror jag att maten är klar. Harry och Ron, kan ni överge schacket en stund?"

"Inga problem…" Ron och Harry reste på sig och gick mot bordet.

"NEEEEEEJ", hörde man bonden Ron tidigare anklagat för att inte ha någon orienteringsförmåga skrika när en övervåldsam drottning kraschade honom.

Nästa sak som kraschade var pepparkakshuset. Neville försökte ta sig fram till bordet utan att krocka med någon, och välte istället ner pepparkakshuset i golvet, vilket fick alla att skratta, till och med professor McGonagall, som Harry ytterst få gånger sett skratta.

Victoire gick och lade sig innan Celestina Warbeck började på radion, så det blev bara vuxna som satt uppe och pratade.

"Ginny?", Frågade McGonagall och sträckte sig efter en clementin. Ginny tittade upp från sin egen clementin, som var väldigt svårskalad (eller så var hon bara djupt inne i tankar, Harry kunde inte avgöra vilket).

"Ja?"  
>"När skulle ni få barnet? Det stod inte i mitt brev."<p>

"Gjorde det inte? Mitten av juli… Eller lite tidigare, eller lite senare." Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej, det går inte riktigt att boka in." McGonagall skrattade lite. "Har det gått bra än så länge?"

"Jadå… Ganska. Fast ett par veckor var ganska tuffa."

"Underdriv inte", mumlade Harry. "_Väldigt_ tuffa."

"Okej, det var bättre. Nu är det bra i alla fall… Tack och lov", tillade hon och skrattade till.

Harry och Ginny sov på madrasser i Ginnys gamla rum, och Harry sov i alla fall väldigt gott tills han vaknade av att Ginny knuffade hårt på honom.

"Är det sådär man säger God morgon?" Han sträckte sig efter sina glasögon och satte de på sig.

"Ja, om folk vägrar vakna av sig själva."

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Halv nio."

"Det är faktiskt inte jättetidigt…"

"… Men det finns frukost där nere, så du får gå och ta upp _i alla fall._" Hon skrattade. "Ser mitt hår okej ut?"

"Det gör det alltid." Harry log mot henne.

"Du är en opartisk domare, vet du det?"

"Ja, för du har sagt det.. Men jag är gift med dig, kom ihåg det."

"Och kär i mig… hoppas jag?" Hon höjde leende på ögonbrynen och Harry himlade med ögonen.

"Gissa…" Harry sträckte sig efter kläderna och gav henne en snabb kyss innan han försvann in i badrummet för att byta om.


	6. Två förändrade liv och ett nytt

Kapitel 6: Två förändrade liv och ett nytt

Harry hade för länge sedan konstaterat för sig själv att det var väldigt svårt att jobba när solen sken in igenom fönstret och man var tvungen att läsa en förfärligt ointressant och framförallt förfärligt lång faktatext om dementorer, men han slapp inte direkt undan det för det.  
>'Dementorens värsta vapen är dementorskyssen...' Jamen, det hade han lärt sig när han var tretton... Han suckade, sköt ifrån sig häftet och tillät sig själv att ta en liten paus i läsandet medans han betraktade det konstgjorda fönstret, där solen fortfarande lyste in. Helt plötsligt fångades hans gröna ögon av något annat, starkt lysande, bakom honom. Han vände sig snabbt om och såg Lunas harpatronus sitta och titta på honom. Han tittade förvånat tillbaka på den.<br>"Vad vill du?", Frågade han den förvånat och kände sig helt otroligt dum. Haren tittade en stund till på honom och började sedan prata.  
>"Jag tror du får lämna jobbet för ett par veckor nu", hördes Lunas röst. "Det verkar inte så bråttom än, men... jag tror Ginny skulle bli lugnare om du kom." Haren löstes upp och Harry behövde inte tänka efter en sekund för att förstå vad Luna menat. Han tittade en hastig blick på den mörkgröna klockan över dörren som visade att klockan var ganska precis 12, och satte fart mot Kingsleys kontor.<p>

Kingsley tittade upp från några papper när Harry andfått satte sig på stolen mittemot honom.  
>"Du ser stressad ut", sa Kingsley och log. "Något brådskande?"<br>"Ja, det kan man kalla det... Jag skulle behöva gå ifrån jobbet", sa Harry och försökte få sin stressade andning att återgå till det normala. Kingsley nickade långsamt och tittade på sin kalender. Sedan tittade han intresserat på Harry.  
>"Gissar jag rätt om jag får det till att du ska bli pappa nu?"<br>"Det verkar tydligen så", sa Harry. "Så..."  
>"Du får ledigt, såklart. Jag pratar med din chef." Kingsley log. "Lycka till... Och hälsa Ginny."<br>"Ja, visst..." Harry reste på sig och gick ut ur kontoret för att transferera sig hem.

Ginny såg inte ut att ha särskilt ont för tillfället, men hon såg ändå lättad ut när Harry kom in i vardagsrummet och Luna sken upp.  
>"Perfekt. Nu ska jag prata med dina föräldrar, jag ska bara flampulvra mig dit..." Hon gick fram till brasan och sträckte sig efter krukan som stod på spiselhyllan.<br>"Varför inte bara stoppa in huvudet?" Ginny rynkade pannan.  
>"Det går inte, då ökar man större risk för att bli angripen av narglar", sa Luna upprört och klättrade in i brasan. Ginny skakade på huvudet när hon försvann och Harry vände sig till henne.<br>"Vad har hänt?"  
>"Inte särskilt mycket..." Hon började andas kort och tog sig för magen. "Fast det gör ganska ont", lyckades hon få fram genom smärtan. Harry kramade om henne.<br>"Du fixar det. Din mamma kan säkert något för att lindra smärtan..." Harry fattade inte riktigt hur han lyckades låta så lugn och sansad, men det gjorde han i alla fall. Ginny andades ut, uppenbarligen hade smärtan släppt.  
>"Ja, jag antar det. Hoppas det går snabbt för Luna." Hon hann precis säga det så dök Luna upp i brasan igen.<br>"Ni får packa det ni behöver och sedan transferera er till Kråkboet", sa hon och nickade. "Molly säger att det blir bättre där." Hon försvann.  
>"Klarar du att packa, eller ska jag göra det åt dig?" Harry tittade på Ginny.<br>"Eftersom jag inte står ut med tanken på att du skulle glömma något viktigt klarar jag att packa." Hon blinkade busigt åt honom och reste sig upp från soffan.  
>"Hur lyckas du med att vara uppkäftig just nu?" Harry skakade på huvudet och Ginny skrattade.<br>"Inte uppkäftig, ärlig. Och det är roligt att vara uppkäftig mot dig eftersom du saknar förmågan att bli arg på mig", sa hon med ett leende som övergick i en grimas när en ny värk började och hon sjönk ner i sittande ställning på golvet medans hon andades djupt. "Det går över", sa hon snabbt när Harry såg oroligt på henne. "Börja packa lite du."

Harry var inte så lite imponerad av Ginnys effektivhet när hon lyckades packa snabbare än honom trots alla pauser hon var tvungen att göra, och de blev klara hyfsat snabbt.  
>"Transferens?" Ginny reste på sig från golvet och sträckte ut sin hand, som Harry tog. Han blundade, koncentrerade sig hårt på Kråkboet och några sekunder senare hade de hamnat omkullvälta på golvet i Kråkboet.<br>"Varför ligger vi på golvet?" Ginny lät förvirrad.  
>"Jag kanske var okoncentrerad..." Harry reste på sig och hjälpte Ginny upp från golvet. Bill tittade upp från sin tidning.<br>"Hej på er. Mamma... De är här nu!" Ropade han upp till övervåningen.  
>"Nu är ni här!" Luna kom in i rummet, glatt leendes. "Gick det bra att packa?"<br>"Förvånansvärt", sa Harry skrattande medans Ginny slog sig ner i en soffa.  
>"Är det okej med dig, hittills?" Bill tittade med en glimt av oro i ögonen på Ginny.<br>"Just nu." Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Och med dig, Harry?"<br>"Det är okej med mig..." Harry satte sig på armstödet till soffan och Ginny lutade huvudet mot hans ben medans Molly stormade in i vardagsrummet.  
>"Hej Ginny, Hej Harry... Vi kan gå upp."<br>"Jag skulle gärna prata lite med Harry först", sa Bill. "Jag har varit med själv och så..."  
>"Om du vill, så... Går det bra med dig, Harry?" Frågade Molly.<br>"Visst, det går jättebra..." Harry svarade automatiskt, utan att tänka efter. Ginny och Molly gick upp till Ginnys rum och Harry satte sig på den plats som redan var aningens uppvärmd av Ginny.  
>"Helt ärligt nu... Hur känns det?" Bill tittade granskande på honom och Harry tänkte efter en stund.<br>"Läskigt... Fast jag antar att det kommer gå bra."  
>"Det kommer det nästan garanterat... På tal om läskigheten, ja... Det är ganska blodigt." Bill log lite. "Men det är en häftig upplevelse, och den är inte farlig. Folk har överlevt sedan världen skapades." Han skrattade och Harry drog lite på munnen.<br>"Något jag ska tänka på?"  
>"Hm... Inte så mycket mer än att, typ... Vara med. Försök göra det du kan. Fy, vad jag är dålig på att peppa..." Bill skrattade och Harry drog också på mungiporna.<br>"Jag kanske ska gå upp till de."  
>"Gör det... Lycka till! Jag väntar", sa han leende och tog upp sin tidning igen.<br>"Var är Fleur och Victoire, förresten?"  
>"De är i Frankrike. Jag kunde inte följa med, för de är hemma igen imorgon och jag har jobbat tills nu, så de fick en tjejresa." Harry nickade och gick uppför trappan till övervåningen.<p>

Molly höll på att bädda om sängen med handdukar när Harry kom in, men Ginny, som satt sig på fönsterbänken och för tillfället inte såg ut att ha särskilt ont, lyste upp i ett leende.  
>"Har du pratat klart med Bill nu?" Frågade hon. Harry nickade, satte sig bredvid henne och tittade frånvarande ut genom fönstret. Solen lyste inte lika starkt längre, och en del moln var på väg mot den. Han hörde Ginnys andning bli mer ansträngd och lade en arm om henne, samtidigt som han önskade att han kunde göra något mer.<p>

"Finns det verkligen ingenting jag kan ta nu, mot den här sjukt irriterande smärtan?" Frågade Ginny irriterat efter drygt två och en halv timme utan någon som helst förändring.  
>"Det fanns den där konstiga gasen", påminde Harry henne.<br>"... Som för det första fick mig att känna mig onykter och för det andra fick mig att må illa. Nej tack, du."  
>"Jag vet inget mer än den", suckade Molly. "Det finns en jättebra förtrollning, men då måste ha vattnet gått. Det har det inte."<br>"Inte en droppe", muttrade Ginny. "Hur lång tid tar det, egentligen?"  
>"Olika. Väldigt olika. Tydligen lång tid i detta fall." Molly log.<br>"Det har vi upptäckt." Harry skrattade och Ginny drog lite på mungiporna hon också.  
>"Bara att vänta, antar jag." Hon bet sig i läppen. "Och stå ut med värkarna."<br>"Det har gått bra hittills." Harry kysste henne mjukt på pannan.  
>"Ganska." Hon andades ut när den släppte och suckade. "Jag måste röra på mig innan jag blir en staty här." Hon reste på sig och så fort hon tagit ett par steg rann det vatten om hela henne.<br>"Det kanske var det där som behövdes", sa Harry och nickade mot pölen som bildats på golvet. Molly skrattade och Ginny såg ganska äcklad ut.  
>"Det här känns inte särskilt fräscht."<br>"Jag vet", skrattade Molly. "Men då slipper du ju i alla fall klaga på att det inte har gått. Alltid något."  
>"Hm, ja... Hur lång tid brukar det rinna?"<br>"Runt fem minuter."  
>"Blä", sa Ginny och skrattade lite. "Jag tror jag går till badrummet i så fall..." Hon log och försvann ut ur rummet.<p>

Några minuter senare lyckades Molly i stort sett ta bort smärtan med en fiffig förtrollning, och gjorde någon ytterligare trollformel så att de kunde följa på ett papper när Ginny hade ont, eller snarare sagt, borde ha haft ont.  
>"Det är en ganska lustig känsla att se att man har ont, när man har inte det", sa Ginny och följde den taggiga linjen med fingret. "Ser det bra ut, mamma?" Molly lutade sig över axeln på henne och kollade.<br>"Ja då, ganska. Fast det är ett tag kvar, tror jag.  
>"Tack för det", muttrade hon surt. "Hur lång tid kommer det här att ta, egentligen?"<br>"Det är oförutsägbart." Molly log.  
>"Finns det något man kan göra medans man väntar?"<br>"Vad brukar du göra när du inte har något att göra?"  
>"Spela Quidditch. Fast det är ingen bra idé just nu, antar jag." Hon skrattade lite.<br>"Vi kan spela trollkarlsschack", föreslog Harry och Ginny lyste upp.  
>"Det låter bra. Jag har inte hunnit ta någon revansch för senast än..."<p>

Efter att ha spelat schack, läst, ätit middag, spelat schack igen och pratat lite med Ron och Hermione som kom för att vänta tillsammans med alla andra bestämde Molly för säkerhets skull att ta bort Ginnys smärtlindring en stund för att den inte skulle överdoseras, men Ginny klarade knappt en minut utan den, så hon trollade tillbaka den igen och bestämde sig för att låta Ginny sova en stund medans Harry gick ner i vardagsrummet.

Alla tittade nyfiket på honom så fort han kom ner. Han skakade på huvudet och kunde skymta lite besvikelse i ansikten på Ron, Hermione, Bill, George och Angelina, medans Arthur och Percy fortfarande såg ganska neutrala ut.  
>"Det kan ta tid", sa Arthur tröstande. "Verkar det vara lång tid kvar?"<br>"Nja", sa Harry ärligt. "Molly trodde inte det, i alla fall. Fast nu sover hon."  
>"Molly eller Ginny?" Frågade Ron fundersamt.<br>"Ginny, klantskalle", fräste Hermione. "Det tror i alla fall jag."  
>"Ginny, ja." Harry satte sig ner i en soffa. "Jag vet inte om Molly också har somnat, men jag tror inte det." Han log.<p>

Han satt där ett bra tag, pratade och diskuterade med alla andra om bland annat Quidditch. Det var väldigt skönt att stressa ner ett tag, och bara få tänka på något annat, särskilt med tanke på att om några timmar skulle det nästan garanterat finnas en person till att tänka på. Harry hade inte riktigt kopplat helt och fullt än att barnet skulle finnas med de genom resten av deras liv, och när han kom på det kände han sig ännu mer nervös. Tänk om han inte kunde känna några känslor för det? Ron, som satt bredvid honom, verkade se att han såg nervös ut och klappade honom vänskapligt på axeln. Harry log lite mot honom och tittade på den av klockorna i Kråkboet som visade den vanliga tiden, och alltså visade att klockan var halv elva på kvällen. Harry kände en lustig instinkt att han borde gå upp till Ginnys rum igen, och utan att tänka efter reste han på sig och gick upp dit.

Han gjorde rätt i att gå upp, för även om Ginny sov när han kom in tog det inte lång tid innan hon vaknade, och en halvtimme senare satt Harry, fortfarande väldigt omtumlad men otroligt lycklig, med en liten pojke, avtvättad, påklädd och invirad i en handduk, i sina armar. Han kunde inte förmå sig att slita blicken från honom. Det lilla hår som fanns var brunrött, ögonen var kopior av Ginnys underbara bruna, och de tittade nyfiket runt i rummet. Ginny hade gått för att duscha (Dels för att känna sig fräschare, Dels för att hennes hjärna skulle få en chans att ta in allt) och Molly bäddade återigen om sängen. Ögonen stannade på Harry, och när han för första gången såg in i ögonen på sin son tänkte han att den allra minsta oro varit i onödan. Solen höll på att gå ner utanför fönstret, och ljuset var väldigt behagligt. En nappflaska stod bredvid på fönsterbänken, men pojken hade inte velat ha mer än halva, så Harry hade gett upp. Ginny kunde få försöka senare.

Fem minuter senare lämnade Molly rummet, och Ginny kom in och satte sig bredvid honom. Hon såg ganska trött ut, men hon log större än Harry någonsin kunde påminna sig att hon gjort när hon såg den lilla pojken i Harrys famn, som däremot inte verkade fästa någon större uppmärksamhet vid henne förrän Harry flyttade på honom till Ginnys armar.  
>"Du vet att du var fantastisk, va?" Harry log och strök handen över hennes lätt fuktiga hår. Hon log, men ryste ändå till vid påminnelsen.<br>"Det var hemskt. Fast det var för en bra sak, i alla fall." Hon skrattade lite nervöst. "Har du mycket emot släktnamn?"  
>"Nej... Hur så?"<br>"Jag har alltid gillat namnet James."  
>"När jag tänker efter", Harry skrattade, "Så har de samma ögonfärg. Fast det blir säkert femte generationen James i så fall."<br>"Det är ganska gulligt, enligt mig, med namn som gått från generation till generation."  
>"Ja, det är absolut inget fel på James… Det passar faktiskt lite. Heter du James, kanske?" Harry rufsade om det lilla hår pojken hade, men han märkte inget eftersom han hade somnat.<br>"Han kan heta James så länge." Ginny skrattade. "Jag undrar om jag kommer att sova något alls inatt. Jag är ganska trött, men… Jag kommer att ligga och titta på James hela tiden."  
>"Du är inte ensam… Han verkar hur som helst inte fästa någon större uppmärksamhet vid oss än." Harry log igen vid synen av den nu djupt sovande James. "Vi kommer att bli invaderade imorgon. Först av alla Weasleys, sedan av alla vänner och tidningarna."<br>"Tack för påminnelsen… Mamma har ställt fram madrasser. Vi kanske borde försöka sova lite, i alla fall."  
>"Ja, jag antar det." Harry kysste Ginny snabbt på kinden. "Två förändrade liv och ett nytt idag."<p> 


	7. James Sirius Potter

Kapitel 7: James Sirius Potter

De sov trots allt ganska bra den natten, utmattade efter alla händelser. James vaknade till ett par gånger, men Ginny fick honom snabbt att somna om igen. Vid 08-tiden, när James vaknade för tredje gången, gick Harry upp medans Ginny, som tydligen inte vaknat denna gång, sov vidare. Harry satt en stund i fönstret och njöt av solskenet med James innan han väckte Ginny.  
>"Jag känner mig rätt så nervös för det här", sa Ginny och rättade till sin tröja. "Luna har åkt hem, va?"<br>"Ja, men hon kommer tillbaka i eftermiddag. Alla andra är kvar."  
>"Och alla andra betyder…?"<br>"Ron, Hermione, Dina föräldrar så klart, Bill, Percy, Audrey, George och Angelina", listade Harry upp.  
>"Nio personer, alltså. Ska vi gå ner?" Hon lyfte upp James i en säker ställning på armen.<br>"Vi har ingen anledning att inte göra det." Harry skrattade och de gick ner till köket.

Ron, Hermione, Bill, Molly och Arthur satt i köket när de kom ner, och Ginny hade knappt tagit ett steg in i köket innan Hermione näst intill hade hoppat på henne och James började pipa som besatt. Hermione skrattade och släppte henne.  
>"Oj, förlåt… Grattis!" Hon log stort och kramade om Harry också.<br>"Tack", sa han skrattande. James hade redan slutat pipa och gav Hermione en sur blick innan han somnade. Ginny tittade roat på honom.  
>"Verkar vara ganska uttröttande att vara liten, tydligen." Hon satte sig bredvid Hermione och Harry satte sig bredvid Bill, som gav honom ett brett leende innan han återgick till sin frukost.<br>"Får jag?" Arthur, som satt mittemot Ginny, sträckte ut armarna och Ginny lade varsamt över James i hans armar. Arthur skrattade nöjt. "Nu är jag både farfar och morfar… Jag känner mig väldigt gammal, helt plötsligt." Han log.  
>"Jag med", skrattade Bill. "Morbror låter så gammalt. Hur som helst… Vad heter han?" Harry skrattade till.<br>"Det tog lång tid innan någon tänkte på det. James… Och innan någon drar förhastade slutsatser, det var Ginnys förslag", tillade han med ett leende och Ginny skrattade.  
>"Faktiskt, ja…" James började pipa igen och Arthur lämnade över honom till Ginny igen.<p>

James gick runt lite från famn till famn under hela förmiddagen, men han klagade i alla fall inte särskilt mycket på det, när det blev för mycket intryck somnade han istället, med den följden att han sov bort den mesta tiden och inte var särskilt medveten om alla komplimanger han fick. Eftersom han fick mat i nappflaska matade Ron honom, och han blev så upptagen av det att han, för första gången (Som Bill påpekade), glömde att äta upp sin egen mat, men han såg i alla fall väldigt stolt ut när han gav James mat.

Efter lunch anlände Kingsley först, sedan Teddy (Som lyste av stolthet när han fick hålla James) och Tonks mamma Andromeda, Neville, McGonagall, Luna och Rolf, och allra sist Hagrid och Snigelhorn. I samband med Hagrids ankomst gick de ut i trädgården där solen lyste, och solen fascinerade verkligen James. Alla roades när han försökte titta så mycket som möjligt på den, även om den bländade honom.  
>"Det där ser väldigt mysigt ut", sa McGonagall och log mot Harry, som nu satt i solen med James i famnen. "Ska jag vara ärlig tror jag nog inte att jag suttit med en bebis i famnen på runt åttio år…"<br>"På tiden att göra det igen, då?" Harry skrattade och sträckte fram James, och McGonagall tog honom försiktigt.  
>"Du behövde inte", sa hon försiktigt, men Harry skrattade bara och återgick till sin konversation med Neville.<br>"Jag kommer ihåg ungefär när ni blev ihop", skrockade Snigelhorn. "Det var ett tag sedan, det…"  
>"Sju år", sa Ginny. "Det har hänt en del på de åren, kan man lugnt säga."<br>"Väldigt mycket, med tanke på James", sa Neville skrattande. "Kan han byta famn en stund?" Han sträckte fram armarna och McGonagall lade försiktigt James där istället.  
>"Varför har han inte fått vara hos mig?" Hagrid skrattade lite. "E ni rädda för att jag ska mosa honom?"<br>"Något åt det hållet kanske", sa Harry flinande. "Kanske för att du inte ska blöta ner honom med dina glädjetårar?"  
>"Tack så mycket för de, Harry…" Han log lite och mosade en trädgårdsstol genom att försöka sätta sig på den, vilket skrämde James till tårar och Neville lämnade över honom till Ginny, där han lugnt somnade.<p>

Någon halvtimme senare dundrade Dean och Seamus in, eller ja, dundrade kanske var en överdrift, men Dean snubblade på ett par skor, så det lät ganska mycket. De väckte i alla fall inte James, som hade försatt sig själv i djup sömn och sedan inte vaknade ur den förrän vid 19 på kvällen, då nästan alla gäster gått och Harry och Ginny börjat packa ihop för att åka till Godrics Hollow, och alltså inte behövde en skrikande bebis som vägrade somna om igen. Men, det var en sak man fick ta med det här nya livet, tänkte Harry. Det bättre livet.


	8. En delad förstaplats

Kapitel 7: James Sirius Potter

De sov trots allt ganska bra den natten, utmattade efter alla händelser. James vaknade till ett par gånger, men Ginny fick honom snabbt att somna om igen. Vid 08-tiden, när James vaknade för tredje gången, gick Harry upp medans Ginny, som tydligen inte vaknat denna gång, sov vidare. Harry satt en stund i fönstret och njöt av solskenet med James innan han väckte Ginny.  
>"Jag känner mig rätt så nervös för det här", sa Ginny och rättade till sin tröja. "Luna har åkt hem, va?"<br>"Ja, men hon kommer tillbaka i eftermiddag. Alla andra är kvar."  
>"Och alla andra betyder…?"<br>"Ron, Hermione, Dina föräldrar så klart, Bill, Percy, Audrey, George och Angelina", listade Harry upp.  
>"Nio personer, alltså. Ska vi gå ner?" Hon lyfte upp James i en säker ställning på armen.<br>"Vi har ingen anledning att inte göra det." Harry skrattade och de gick ner till köket.

Ron, Hermione, Bill, Molly och Arthur satt i köket när de kom ner, och Ginny hade knappt tagit ett steg in i köket innan Hermione näst intill hade hoppat på henne och James började pipa som besatt. Hermione skrattade och släppte henne.  
>"Oj, förlåt… Grattis!" Hon log stort och kramade om Harry också.<br>"Tack", sa han skrattande. James hade redan slutat pipa och gav Hermione en sur blick innan han somnade. Ginny tittade roat på honom.  
>"Verkar vara ganska uttröttande att vara liten, tydligen." Hon satte sig bredvid Hermione och Harry satte sig bredvid Bill, som gav honom ett brett leende innan han återgick till sin frukost.<br>"Får jag?" Arthur, som satt mittemot Ginny, sträckte ut armarna och Ginny lade varsamt över James i hans armar. Arthur skrattade nöjt. "Nu är jag både farfar och morfar… Jag känner mig väldigt gammal, helt plötsligt." Han log.  
>"Jag med", skrattade Bill. "Morbror låter så gammalt. Hur som helst… Vad heter han?" Harry skrattade till.<br>"Det tog lång tid innan någon tänkte på det. James… Och innan någon drar förhastade slutsatser, det var Ginnys förslag", tillade han med ett leende och Ginny skrattade.  
>"Faktiskt, ja…" James började pipa igen och Arthur lämnade över honom till Ginny igen.<p>

James gick runt lite från famn till famn under hela förmiddagen, men han klagade i alla fall inte särskilt mycket på det, när det blev för mycket intryck somnade han istället, med den följden att han sov bort den mesta tiden och inte var särskilt medveten om alla komplimanger han fick. Eftersom han fick mat i nappflaska matade Ron honom, och han blev så upptagen av det att han, för första gången (Som Bill påpekade), glömde att äta upp sin egen mat, men han såg i alla fall väldigt stolt ut när han gav James mat.

Efter lunch anlände Kingsley först, sedan Teddy (Som lyste av stolthet när han fick hålla James) och Tonks mamma Andromeda, Neville, McGonagall, Luna och Rolf, och allra sist Hagrid och Snigelhorn. I samband med Hagrids ankomst gick de ut i trädgården där solen lyste, och solen fascinerade verkligen James. Alla roades när han försökte titta så mycket som möjligt på den, även om den bländade honom.  
>"Det där ser väldigt mysigt ut", sa McGonagall och log mot Harry, som nu satt i solen med James i famnen. "Ska jag vara ärlig tror jag nog inte att jag suttit med en bebis i famnen på runt åttio år…"<br>"På tiden att göra det igen, då?" Harry skrattade och sträckte fram James, och McGonagall tog honom försiktigt.  
>"Du behövde inte", sa hon försiktigt, men Harry skrattade bara och återgick till sin konversation med Neville.<br>"Jag kommer ihåg ungefär när ni blev ihop", skrockade Snigelhorn. "Det var ett tag sedan, det…"  
>"Sju år", sa Ginny. "Det har hänt en del på de åren, kan man lugnt säga."<br>"Väldigt mycket, med tanke på James", sa Neville skrattande. "Kan han byta famn en stund?" Han sträckte fram armarna och McGonagall lade försiktigt James där istället.  
>"Varför har han inte fått vara hos mig?" Hagrid skrattade lite. "E ni rädda för att jag ska mosa honom?"<br>"Något åt det hållet kanske", sa Harry flinande. "Kanske för att du inte ska blöta ner honom med dina glädjetårar?"  
>"Tack så mycket för de, Harry…" Han log lite och mosade en trädgårdsstol genom att försöka sätta sig på den, vilket skrämde James till tårar och Neville lämnade över honom till Ginny, där han lugnt somnade.<p>

Någon halvtimme senare dundrade Dean och Seamus in, eller ja, dundrade kanske var en överdrift, men Dean snubblade på ett par skor, så det lät ganska mycket. De väckte i alla fall inte James, som hade försatt sig själv i djup sömn och sedan inte vaknade ur den förrän vid 19 på kvällen, då nästan alla gäster gått och Harry och Ginny börjat packa ihop för att åka till Godrics Hollow, och alltså inte behövde en skrikande bebis som vägrade somna om igen. Men, det var en sak man fick ta med det här nya livet, tänkte Harry. Det bättre livet.


	9. James första tur till diagongränden

Kapitel 9: James första tur till Diagongränden

För ovanlighetens skull var det Harry som vaknade av James pipanden tidigt på morgonen i slutet av september, medans Ginny fortfarande sov lugnt med ett leende på läpparna som fick även Harry att dra på mungiporna. Han slängde en blick på klockan och fann att den knappt var sex på morgonen, så han lät henne fortsätta sova, tog upp James i sina armar och gick ner till nedervåningen med honom. Han placerade James i babysittern som stod placerad på en köksstol och dessutom skakade lite om man viftade med sin trollstav, vilket fick James att sitta och skratta nöjt i den medans Harry först gjorde i ordning en nappflaska till James och sedan frukost till sig själv. Hans egen frukost fick dock vänta en stund, eftersom han förstås var tvungen att mata James först, men han klagade inte. Det var en väldigt mysig stund, att tidigt på morgonen bara sitta och mata honom, och det kändes som att de kopplat ett slags band med hjälp av de där mornarna, och det var en ytterst trevlig känsla.

Ginny sov fortfarande utan något synligt tecken att vara på väg att vakna när Harry var uppe och klädde på sig och James vid halv åtta, så Harry skrev en lapp och tog en promenad med James till kyrkogården och tillbaka innan han vid nio bestämde sig för att väcka henne.  
>"God morgon", viskade han försiktigt i hennes öra, men hon ryckte knappt till, så han gav henne en hårdare knuff som däremot fick henne att irriterat slå upp sina bruna ögon, men den irriterade minen övergick i ett leende när hon såg Harry och James.<br>"Hur länge har ni varit uppe?"  
>"Runt tre timmar, sömntuta", sa Harry skrattande. "Men det var inga problem. Har du sovit gott?"<br>"För all del… Ni har redan ätit frukost, va?"  
>"Japp."<br>"Då får jag göra min egen, antar jag…" Hon rullade över på sidan och sträckte sig efter sina kläder.

De hade bestämt med George dagen innan att de skulle ta sig till Diagongränden och hälsa på honom i hans butik, så så fort Ginny ätit upp sin frukost och hon Harry borstat tänderna och så vidare tog de tunnelbanan till London. Exakt alla på Den Läckande Kitteln (Vilket som tur var inte var särskilt många en torsdag i september som denna) verkade känna igen de och Tom bugade så stort inför Harry att han nästan slog huvudet i golvet, men till slut kom de ut på bakgården och kunde ta sig in i den ganska öde Diagongränden. James hade nyligen lärt sig att skratta, och just nu var allt så roligt i hans värld att man var tvungen att skratta och le åt det, vilket han demonstrerade på gatorna med alla roliga varustånd och affärer.  
>"Det verkar vara roligt att vara sådär liten och lättroad", sa Ginny med ett leende när James brustit ut i glada skratt för tjugonde gången på åtta minuter. "Sådär mycket skrattar inte ens jag när jag är på riktigt bra humör."<br>"Ja, man verkar minst sagt ha ett trevligt liv", nickade Harry. "Men att skratta är alltid bättre än att gråta, så vi får väl vara glada för att han valde det första." Han klappade lite på James och de steg in i Georges affär, där det bara befann sig tre gäster. George, som stod bakom disken, lyste upp och bad sina gäster att gå ut, sedan hängde han upp Stängt-skylten och bjöd de på kakor.  
>"Du har inte smugit in något skolkgodis i det här, va?" Frågade Ginny fundersamt medans George skrattade.<br>"Jag lovar. De är helt ofarliga, för en gångs skull."

James blev ganska uttråkad efter ett tag och började gnälla, så George hämtade en av alla deras saker, ett gosedjur föreställande en ljusblå fluffig pygmépuff som pep högt när man tryckte den på magen och fick James att gapskratta varenda gång, så när han kom underfund med hur man gjorde tryckte han på den om och om igen och brast ut i gapskratt för varje gång.


	10. En Hogwartsresa

Kapitel 10: En Hogwartsresa  
>Drömmen var lika klar och tydlig som om han var där på riktigt, en gång till. Han såg åter en gång hur Snape kastade Avada Kedavra på Dumbledore och hur Dumbledore föll, föll, föll… Drömmen gjorde ett hopp och han satt vid Dumbledores kropp och vägrade flytta sig därifrån, trots att Hagrid försökte få honom att göra det. Han kände hur han skakade av sorg och chock, hur han återupplevde allt…<p>

Och precis som i drömmen lades en varm hand på hans axel, skakade lite på honom och fick honom att slå upp sina ögon. I mörkret och med det faktum att han var nästan blind utan glasögon såg han ingenting, men Ginny satte snabbt glasögonen på hans näsa och framkallade lite ljus med hjälp av Lumos.  
>"Du drömde något igen, va?" frågade hon viskande.<br>"Hur vet du? Lät jag?" Harry fick skuldkänslor utan att veta svaret.  
>"Inte så farligt… James väckte mig från början", sa hon och nickade mot den lilla pojken som nu sov lugnt i sin säng.<br>"Jag är ledsen för det, i alla fall…"  
>"Sömntabletter?"<br>"Va?"  
>"Ska jag hämta sömntabletter åt dig?"<br>"Jag klarar mig… Försök somna om istället." Han tog av sig glasögonen och hörde Ginny mumla Nox innan de båda somnade om.

Vid åtta på morgonen nästa dag hade James försökt få Harry och Ginny att gå upp i en halvtimme, och eftersom de ändå skulle ta tåget till Hogwarts för att vara där en vecka, tills den 12 december rättare sagt. Egentligen skulle de inte göra något särskilt där, men Neville hade bjudit in de och de hade utan att fundera tackat ja. Att passa tider var dock svårare sedan James kommit in i deras liv, och det var nätt och jämnt att de hann, men det gjorde de i alla fall och de kunde snart koppla av i en tågvagn på Hogwartsexpressen.  
>"När åkte vi här båda två senast egentligen, om man inte räknar bröllopet?" sa Ginny fundersamt.<br>"När vi åkte hem 1997, tror jag", svarade Harry. "Men varför inte räkna bröllopet, av ren nyfikenhet?"  
>"Jag vet inte", sa hon leende. "Men det är i alla fall första gången vi har en hel vagn för oss själva."<br>"Helt ärligt tycker jag att tåget känns lite tomt och tråkigt." Harry skrattade. "Man har liksom blivit van med att det är jättemånga personer här."  
>"Ja, det har man väl… James gör i alla fall inte mycket väsen av sig", sa hon och log mot James, som somnat i Harrys famn med Ginnys jacka över sig.<p>

Det tog ett bra tag innan de var framme, men den enda som hann bli ordentligt uttråkad var nog James, som inte förstod det spännande med att titta på två människor som spelade trollkarlsschack, vilket Harry och Ginny tillbringade restiden med, och så fort de kom ut i den kalla vinterluften på Hogsmeades tågstation skrattade han lättat. Hagrid mötte de på stationen och både han och James sken upp vid åsynen av varandra.  
>"Han har minsann växt sen jag såg honom sist", skrockade Hagrid och klappade James hår med tummen. "Ni ska bo hos Neville, va?"<br>"I ett rum bredvid hans kontor." Ginny nickade.  
>"Kommer ni förbi å dricker lite te imorrn förmiddag, åtminstone?" Hagrid såg förhoppningsfull ut.<br>"Visst, det kan vi…" Hogwarts hade börjat lysa framför deras gångväg och Harry höll upp James så han kunde se det lysande slottet. James tittade gapande på det och började sedan le och skratta och försökte till och med vinka åt det stora lysande.  
>"Ingen idé James", sa Hagrid skrockande. "Jag har försökt, men det vinkar inte tillbaka." Skrattandes och pratandes fortsatte de alla tre upp mot Hogwarts, som James ivrigt fortsatte vinka åt utan att fatta att han inte fick någon direkt kontakt.<p>

Harry vaknade tidigt på morgonen nästa dag, och fann att Ginnys huvud låg på hans arm, vilket framkallat att han inte hade någon känsel alls i den och han försökte försiktigt flytta undan armen utan att väcka henne innan han reste på sig, klädde snabbt på sig och gick ut på Hogwarts områden för att ta en liten promenad. Han fann sig själv med att le stort hela tiden, för det fanns så många lyckliga minnen på Hogwarts. Han såg ett träd vid sjön (där man kunde se bubblorna från jätteodjurets snarkningar), och kom genast att tänka på hur han suttit där med Ginny under en ytterst härlig lunchtimme i något som måste likna det liv han levde nu, ett lyckligt, nästan problemlöst liv…  
>"Harry?" Utan att han märkte det hade Neville smugit upp bredvid honom.<br>"Neville, du skrämde slag på mig…" Harry skrattade. "Varför är du uppe så här tidigt?"  
>"Tänk efter, Harry. Är inte du också det?" Neville flinade. "Jag gillar att promenera vid sjön."<br>"Det finns många minnen här", sa Harry fundersamt.  
>"Ja, absolut. Från skoltiden, och så förstås från ert bröllop", sa Neville leende och Harrys mungipor drogs också uppåt.<br>"Det var definitivt ett minne för livet."  
>"Det brukar sägas att bröllop är det… Tillsammans med att få barn", sa han fundersamt. "Har ni planer på fler?"<br>"Alltid så nyfiken", sa Harry skrattande. "Svår fråga… Ärligt talat har vi aldrig pratat om det. James var faktiskt en överraskning."  
>"Som jag då", sa Neville fundersamt. När Harry tittade förvånat på honom ryckte han på axlarna. "Jag hittade min mammas dagbok."<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte", sa Harry tyst. "Men de var unga, i och för sig."  
>"De var väl 20… Du och Ginny är 24, 25."<br>"Vi vet faktiskt hur gamla vi är", muttrade Harry och Neville himlade med ögonen.  
>"Jag menar att det inte är en evighet i ålderskillnad."<br>"Åh, aha." Harry tittade på sin klocka, som visade halv åtta. "Jag ska nog gå tillbaka innan James och Ginny vaknar."  
>"De är vakna. Jag tittade in innan jag gick ut, men Ginny verkade veta att du tar en promenad… Hur bra känner Ginny dig egentligen, behärskar hon legilimens?"<br>"Inte så vitt jag vet", sa Harry med ett leende och började gå tillbaka mot örtlärahuset.

Vid sjutiden på kvällen skulle Neville ha ett av sina "berättarmöten", där han för de elever som ville berättade om sina äventyr med Dumbledores Armé, och eftersom ingen mer än McGonagall, Neville och Hagrid visste att Harry och Ginny var på besök, skulle de, som för en överraskning för alla elever, helt enkelt, vara med och hjälpa Neville att berätta, så de hjälpte Neville att ställa i ordning soffor och fåtöljer(James hade för en gångs skull bestämt sig för att sova vid ett passande tillfälle) innan eleverna började anlända. De två första var två blonda tvillingflickor varav den ena fick enormt stora ögon när hon fick syn på Harry och Ginny medans den andra bara rodnade kraftigt. Så fortsatte det tills alla elever kommit, en del tittade förvånat på de och en del rodnade, men alla hälsade i alla fall och Neville kunde börja berätta. Han berättade glatt om den gången då DA försökt rädda Sirius, och när han glömde något fyllde Harry och Ginny genast i det. Mitt i Nevilles berättelser vaknade James, och han snodde ganska mycket uppmärksamhet eftersom alla elever tydligen inte kunde titta tillräckligt på honom, men James verkade i alla fall inte ha något problem med det, han fortsatte bara le och skratta och charma exakt alla i rummet.

När Neville berättat klart vågade de flesta barnen faktiskt börja prata lite med Harry och Ginny, och det var väldigt intressant. James skickades nästan runt av alla som ville testa att hålla i honom, och de fick faktiskt båda två skriva rätt så många autografer.  
>"Det är tufft att vara kändis", muttrade Ginny när alla gått. Hon viftade irriterat på handen. "Kunde du inte varnat mig för att man får handkramp av att vara gift med dig?"<p> 


	11. Oväntat besök

Kapitel 11: Oväntat besök  
>Att vara sjuk var aldrig roligt, men värre var att se sitt barn vara sjukt, och framförallt när det var första gången. James hade klarat sig undan från sjukdomar i ett halvår av sitt liv, men i januari fick även han känna på hur jobbigt det kan vara med feber, förkylning och att hosta så man kräks. Det blev en ganska trött tillvaro i det vita huset i Godrics Hollow, James för att han inte fick sova ordentligt med febernätter och hosta, och Harry och Ginny för att James höll de vakna. Harry började förundras över hur avslappnad Ginny trots allt verkade, medan han kände sig orolig för James var och varannan sekund.<p>

"Hur länge brukar små barn vara sjuka?" frågade Harry henne försiktigt när James för en gångs skull verkade sova ganska lugnt.  
>"Det beror väl på… Det går snabbare om de får medicin, men den hostar han ju upp."<br>"Så den funkar inte särskilt bra", sa Harry och suckade. "Jag hoppas verkligen det går över snart."  
>"Det gör det. Det gör det alltid." Ginny vände sida i tidningen hon läste och fäste blicken på James, som börjat låta och röra sig lite – Mycket tydde på att han snart skulle vakna.<p>

Efter ett par dagar till började faktiskt James bli bättre, även om han inte var särskilt pigg och mest låg i någons famn. Dygnsrytmen rubbades väldigt mycket på grund av all sömnbrist och ett tag var det sällan någon var vaken före 11, men till slut löste det också sig och vardagen blev som vanligt igen.  
>"Om det ska bli sådant här kaos varenda gång någon blir sjuk här kommer vi aldrig överleva", sa Harry på skämt när de gått upp vid halv elva en dag och Ginny började skratta.<br>"Man brukar vanligtvis inte dö av att sova länge. Jag har gjort det fler gånger."  
>"Vad är ditt rekord, då", undrade Harry nyfiket och hon såg ut att tänka efter.<br>"Kvart över två", sa hon efter ett tag och Harry satte nästan sitt te i halsen.  
>"Vad hade du för anledning till det?" Hon skrattade.<br>"Det låter jättedumt. Jag hade i alla fall fått en dunkare i huvudet på quidditchträningen och sov bort huvudvärken, typ."  
>"Du har rätt, det låter dumt…" sa Harry samtidigt som det plingade på dörren och James, som nu låg i Ginnys famn, log stort mot dörren av någon anledning och började vinka. Ginny fnissade lite åt hans beteende och gick för att öppna, och någon minut senare hade Seamus Finnigan och Parvati Patil tagit plats i köket.<br>"Att förvarna om besök tillhör vanlig hyfs, vet ni", sa Ginny med låtsad irritation och slog sig ner på en stol medans hon överräckte James till Harry för att kunna hålla i sitt vattenglas.  
>"Äh, det är väl kul med lite överraskningar i livet!" sa Seamus och skrattade. "Eller skulle ni göra något?" Harry skakade på huvudet.<br>"Inte direkt… Vill ni göra något?"  
>"Det behövs inte", sa Seamus och viftade nonchalant med sin trollstav, vilket inte var ett smart kort, för med hans duktiga sprängartalang sprängde han förstås bort en del av köksbänken vilket fick Seamus att rodna, och alla andra, till och med James, att skratta.<br>"Seamus Sprängarexperten Finnigan", skrattade Parvati. "Ta och laga deras köksbänk nu."  
>"Ska bli… Finns det något lim?" Seamus rynkade pannan och alla andra skrattade ännu mer.<br>"Sen när blev du mugglare?" Harry fnös. "Reparo, kanske?" Seamus rodnade lite och trollade sedan köksbänken hel igen.


	12. Ännu en chock

Kapitel 12: Ännu en chock  
>(juni 2005)<br>"James, NER från bordet!" Ginny fräste surt åt sin son och lyfte ner honom från bordet. James travade bekymmerslöst iväg mot vardagsrummet istället, men Harry kände sig förbluffad. Det måste ha varit en evighet sedan han senast såg Ginny sur, men nu slog det nästan blixtar om henne, och då hade ändå ingen stört henne mer än att James klättrat upp på bordet.  
>"Fräs inte åt James", muttrade Harry och Ginny tittade irriterat på honom.<br>"Jag kan visst fräsa åt honom om jag vill."  
>"Men vad har du för anledning till det?" Harry himlade med ögonen, skakade på huvudet och lämnade rummet medans han kände Ginnys sura blick i nacken.<p>

Det fortsatte vara ganska stelt mellan de resten av dagen, vilket fick Harry att känna sig väldigt nedstämd och han var hela tiden aningens nervös för att Ginny skulle bli arg igen. Han hade visserligen sett henne arg förut, men när hon varit det på honom senast… Hon hade haft anledningar till det när han gjorde slut med henne, men hon hade inte blivit arg… Det var runt tio år sedan hon senast ens hade fräst åt honom, och det fick honom inte att känna sig lugnare, särskilt inte när han inte visste vad han hade gjort, om han nu hade gjort något. Det var lika tyst mellan de när de gick och lade sig, och Harry kände nästan hur en klump började bildas i halsen på honom när han somnade.

Särskilt lång sömn fick han dock inte, eller så sov han i flera timmar, men han kände sig i alla fall förfärligt trött när häftiga andetag och nästan gnällande ljud väckte honom. Han fumlade med händerna i mörkret, hittade sina glasögon, satte de på sig och hann precis i tid för att lägga en arm emellan innan Ginny ramlade ner på golvet. Hon snurrade runt, andades häftigt och låg allt annat än still. Han testade att vifta med en hand framför henne, men fick ingen kontakt, så han skakade försiktigt på henne istället och fick henne, fortfarande flämtade, att slå upp ögonen.  
>"Du drömde", sa han tyst och hon nickade blekt.<br>"Förlåt för idag… Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt…" Hon såg ut att vara på gränsen till tårar och Harry undrade vad hon egentligen drömt, men eftersom hon tydligen inte ville prata om det struntade han i det, gav henne en snabb kyss på kinden, tog av sig glasögonen och försökte somna om. Han sa inget, men han kände hur Ginny flyttade sig närmare och närmare honom, och när de båda somnade låg hans arm om henne för att förhindra ytterligare panikattacker.

Nästa dag blev lugnare, i alla fall under förmiddagen, även om det märktes på Ginny att hon var trött, och av någon anledning verkade hon också ganska stressad och såg några gånger ut att vara på väg att brista ut i tårar. Harry undrade var de plötsliga humörsvängningarna kom ifrån, men han sköt undan tanken och försökte ägna sig åt nuet, men när Ginny utan förvarning tappade en stekpanna i golvet med världens smäll blev det svårt, särskilt när hon istället för att plocka upp den, som hon skulle ha gjort i vanliga fall, bara stod stillade och tittade på den. Harrys blick flackade en stund mellan stekpannan och Ginny sedan lade han tillbaka stekpannan.  
>"Ginny, vad gjorde du så där för?" Han rynkade pannan och förbannade sig själv för att hon säkert skulle fräsa något ilsket till svar. Där hade han fel. Istället började det rinna tårar nerför hennes ansikte och hon näst intill kastade sig om hans hals medans James obekymrat fortsatte ägna sig åt sina leksaker. "Det har hänt något med dig", sa Harry tyst och hon nickade. "Vi går upp till sovrummet." Han släppte henne och hon började genast torka bort sina tårar med tröjärmen. Harry lyfte upp den nu förvånade James som inte alls fattade varför hans mamma var ledsen, lade sin ena arm om Ginny och hjälpte henne upp till sovrummet.<p>

Väl där satte Harry först James och sedan sig själv i sängen. Ginny såg ett tag ut som om hon skulle hämta något ur sängbordet, men hon struntade i det och satte sig mitt emot Harry medans hon fortfarande gnuggade sig i de nu svullna ögonen.  
>"Har du någon anledning till varför du blivit såhär, helt plötsligt?" Harry försökte lyfta upp James i sitt knä, men det protesterade James åt, så Harry släppte honom istället.<br>"Ja, det har jag…" Ginny svalde.  
>"Är det något negativt, med tanke på hur du beter dig?" Harry rynkade pannan.<br>"Negativt… Nja… Det är det jag inte vet din åsikt om."  
>"Säg det innan jag blir galen." Harry skrattade.<br>"Men det är svårt… Någon gång borde du få testa", sa hon med en suck, men sedan log hon lite. Hon drog ut sängbordslådan och började rota lite den. "Inte så att du har sådär extremt mycket emot… ett barn till?"  
>"Verkligen inte… Det vore fantastiskt… Vänta, du menar inte..?" Harrys mun hade förvandlats till ett O och Ginny verkade få tag i det hon skulle ha. Med ett litet leende slängde hon en ljusgrön lapp samt en ask till honom. Harry gapade ännu mer när han fick se asken. Det var en på pricken likadan ask och lapp som hon visat honom när hon berättat att hon var gravid med James. På asken stod det "Graviditetstest" och lappen var i så fall ett väldigt positivt test. Harry tittade upp på henne och fann att hon såg nervös ut igen.<br>"Är det okej?" frågade hon tyst och Harry skrattade.  
>"Varför skulle det inte vara okej? Det är mer än okej, dessutom. Det är underbart." Han gav henne en kram.<br>"Men James är så liten…" började Ginny. "Är du säker?"  
>"Det är du som ska vara säker. Dessutom är du uppväxt med sex syskon och jag med noll, så du har mer erfarenhet." Han log lite.<br>"Jag antar det… " Hon plockade försiktigt fram fem gröna lappar till och lade de bredvid den lapp hon gett Harry, som tittade med höjda ögonbryn på henne.  
>"Var det nödvändigt att göra <em>sex stycken test<em>?"  
>"Och ett mugglartest."<br>"Blev det också grönt?"  
>"De har plus och minus."<br>"Plus?"  
>"Ja." Hon skrattade. "Så, sju test totalt."<br>"Du måste ha varit väldigt osäker", sa Harry leende. "Men om du har gått och oroat dig för att jag ska bli arg… Är du galen?"  
>"Ingen aning… Kanske." James kröp upp i hennes knä och hon kramade om honom.<br>"Om du vill, så kör vi." Harry skrattade. "Inget skämt, va?"  
>"I så fall skulle jag behövt förfalska en massa test, det är inte den första april, och det skulle inte vara ett roligt skämt. Har jag argumenterat tillräckligt?" Hon blinkade skrattande åt honom.<br>"Ja då, okej. Vet du när?"  
>"Januari, får jag det till."<br>"Slutet eller början?"  
>"Mitten, ungefär."<br>"Typiskt. Det hade varit roligt med 30 januari".  
>"Du vet aldrig", skrattade hon, lyfte bort James ur sitt knä och kysste honom.<p> 


	13. Dubbelträff och svajande humör

Kapitel 13: Dubbelträff och svajande humör  
>(juni 2005)<br>Dagarna som gick var lyckliga, väldigt lyckliga. Ginny verkade lättad och definitivt gladare, men även Harry fann att han ibland gick och log åt ingenting. Annars flöt livet på. James hade börjat prata lite, men även om han uppfattade ord verkade han inte fästa någon uppmärksamhet vid nyheten att han skulle få ett syskon, när de berättade det för honom. Han gick och lekte med en boll istället. Ginny spelade ju inte i Holyhead Harpies längre, men hon hade börjat skriva om Quidditch för The Daily Prophet och Harry jobbade förstås som auror, medans James var hos Molly under dagarna. Det var definitivt bra att han var där, för Molly var mycket duktigare på att få honom att sluta busa, vilket han gjorde mest hela tiden. En torsdagskväll i mitten av juni fick de en uggla av Ron och Hermione som sa att de skulle berätta en sak för de, och föreslog en fika nästa dag.  
>"Det går väl bra antar jag", sa Ginny fundersamt. "Vi måste trots allt också berätta en sak för dem." Hon och Harry började småskratta i exakt samma sekund.<p>

När Harry kom hem från jobbet på fredag eftermiddag hade Ron och Hermione inte dykt upp än, men James hade satt sig på Ginnys rygg, med den följden att hon såg ut att ångra att hon över huvud taget lagt sig ner.  
>"Är du någon slags häst, eller vad har hänt?" Harry skrattade och lyfte upp James i sin famn istället.<br>"Ingen aning, faktiskt… James vilade på golvet, jag lade mig bredvid och sedan så klättrade han upp på mig. Det är ungefär hela historien." Hon reste sig upp. "Har du haft det okej?"  
>"Ja, absolut… Inte tråkigare än vanligt, i alla fall." Harry hann precis sätta sig i soffan innan ett pang hördes och Ron och Hermione kom in i vardagsrummet. James gav upp ett litet glädjetjut, tog sig ur Harrys armar och kramade först Hermiones ben och sedan Rons ben.<br>"Hej, James", skrattade Ron och lyfte upp honom. "Finns det någon fika?" Han tittade ivrigt på Harry och Ginny och Ginny stönade.  
>"Kommer du någonsin lära dig bli artig?"<br>"Ja, sådant kan man verkligen fråga sig", muttrade Harry.

Fem minuter senare satt de i alla fall vid köksbordet och åt på några kakor.  
>"Ni kom för att berätta någonting", påpekade Ginny. "Kan vi få höra?" Ron rodnade plötsligt lätt, men Hermione nickade ivrigt.<br>"Jo… Vi ska få en lite… speciell nyårspresent det här året." Hermione tittade ut genom fönstret. "Vi… Vi ska bli föräldrar." Harry och Ginny mötte varandras förvånade blickar en sekund och började sedan gapskratta medans Ron och Hermione tittade förvånat på dem.  
>"I så fall lär det bli två nya Weasleys på två månader", skrattade Ginny. "Januari här." Hermione och Ron tittande gapande på henne.<br>"Bloody Hell, syrran", muttrade Ron. "Du ligger ju före nu… Och jag är äldre än dig!" Harry skrattade till.  
>"Jag visste inte att det här var en tävling."<br>"Det är det inte", sa Hermione med ett leende. "Bara en dubbelträff."

När Ron och Hermione åkt vidare till Kråkboet och lovat att berätta för de om att de skulle få två barnbarn i december och januari var det som om en blixt slog ner i Ginny, det gick på en sekund. Hon började fräsa igen och när hon till slut börjat gråta istället orkade inte Harry mer. Han tog på sig skor och en tunn jacka, och styrde automatiskt stegen mot kyrkogården. Men innan han var framme där passerade han huset där han för länge sedan överlevt Avada Kedavra-förbannelsen. Nedervåningen såg trots allt ganska oskadad ut. Han funderade en stund, sedan lade han beslutsamt sin hand på grinden och skjöt, utan problem, upp den.

Väl inne i trädgården växte gräset honom över huvudet, men han lyckades ta sig fram till dörren. Nedanför den låg en skylt av trä, som verkade ganska oskadad. Han lyfte försiktigt upp den. 'Välkommen till familjen Potter' stod det på den. Harry lät pekfingret följa träinskriptionerna. Det såg ut att vara hans mamma som gjort den, han kunde urskilja spår av sin egen handstil. Han lade ner den på cementtrappan igen och kände försiktigt på dörren för att se om den var låst. Det var den inte. Han drog försiktigt upp den, blundade, tog ett steg in, öppnade ögonen och stod plötsligt i ett hus där han senast varit för nästan 24 år sedan.

Trappan var sprängd, så han kom inte upp till övervåningen, men det behövdes egentligen inte. Han gick bara förvånat runt i de tre rum nedervåningen bestod av, och försökte att inte gråta när han såg att allt var kvar. En matstol för barn, all mat i skåpen, en korg med leksaker… I sin vagn hittade han ett guldgult mjukdjurslejon med röda detaljer och Gryffindors vapensköld på ryggen. Lejonet såg lite slitet ut, som om manen hade blivit tuggad på, vilket antagligen också var fallet. Ändå stack Harry näsan i manen och kände doften av sitt allra första hem.

Fortfarande med lejonet i handen, drog Harry med handen över böckerna i bokhyllan. Alla hade de ett tjockt lager av damm över sig, men han fastnade på en med silverinskriptioner. DAGBOK stod det på den. Harry sjönk försiktigt ner i den svarta soffan och slog upp första sidan av sin mammas dagbok.


	14. Lilys dagbok

Kapitel 14: Lilys dagbok  
>Försiktigt öppnade Harry pärmarna på sin mammas dagbok. Pärmarna kändes ömtåliga, men de höll trots allt och han kunde vända på det första, tomma, bladet. Det första datumet lydde 3 november 1979, och han började nyfiket läsa.<p>

_Jag undrar egentligen varför jag börjat skriva här. Kanske är det för att folk dör varenda dag, att jag vill lämna något efter mig om det skulle vara min tur nästa gång. Antingen till James, om han inte dör med mig, eller till det barn jag nu vet finns inuti mig. Det är konstigt, jag har vetat det i knappt fem timmar, men det känns redan så verkligt. Jag köpte ett test idag, efter att jag berättat om mina misstankar för James igår. Det var nog delvis han som fick mig att göra det, han verkade så hoppfull. Ja… Han slapp ju bli besviken, åtminstone. Jag hade nog aldrig trott att jag skulle passa som en mamma, men när lappen till slut tog en mörkgrön färg kändes det bara fullkomligt rätt. Så nu får väl folk säga som de vill, jag vet att jag knappt är tjugo år gammal och James faktiskt två månader yngre, men vi kan absolut klara det här. Vi ska i alla fall försöka. Om inte annat kommer barnet att bli ett älskat barn. Och om vi inte får vara med hela livet, så hoppas jag att det någon gång läser mina anteckningar här.___

_Det börjar bli mörkt nu, och vi har fortfarande inte ätit middag. Jag tror jag ska ta och fixa det innan James bränner upp köket för att försöka ordna mat åt oss._

Harry log ett litet leende åt sin pappas klantigheter, och bytte sida. Nästa datum som stod antecknat med hans mammas prydliga handstil var 6 december 1979.

_Jag hade nog egentligen tänkt att jag skulle skriva ofta här, men nu blev det visst en rejäl paus. Det var inte meningen, men det får vara så. Graviditeten går framåt, James tycker inte att det syns, medans jag tycker att jag visst gått upp ett par kilo. Å andra sidan, James är rätt sådär på att se nackdelar med mig…___

_Annars finns det en hel del nackdelar med att vara gravid. Tur att jag har Alice, som också ska få ett barn i sommar, vi stöttar varandra. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan henne, för det är inte så lätt med det här överskottet av hormoner man får, ena sekunden är jag arg och fräser åt allt och alla, nästa sekund börjar jag gråta, och sekunden efter det är humöret på topp igen. James håller på att bli galen på mig, och jag känner mig rätt galen på mig själv också, eftersom jag inte kan förklara varför jag blir så arg, oftast är det helt i onödan. Jag bara stör mig på allt, sedan får jag skuldkänslor och börjar gråta av dem, och sedan känner jag mig glad igen… Humörsvängningar är inte roligt. Dessutom krigar jag med det här klassiska graviditetsillamåendet, det gör mig galen. Visst, hittills har jag inte spytt, men att må konstant illa är nästan värre och det har fått mig att tappa matlusten helt. Jag hoppas det går över snart._

_Förlåt för allt klagande. Det kan absolut vara trevligt att vara gravid också, men när jag mår dåligt är det inte roligt. Alls._

Humörsvängningar. Harry drog handen över orden. Det hade alltså varit för hans mamma precis som det nu var för Ginny… Nu hade han en förklaring på det, i alla fall. Harry fortsatte läsa, sida för sida, tills han kom till sidan daterad 31 juli 1980. Han hade ingen lust att läsa detaljerat om när han föddes, så han ögnade bara igenom detaljerna och hittade en hälsning till honom längst ner.

_Harry, jag vet inte ens om du någon gång kommer att läsa detta, men jag hoppas det. Om jag inte kan finnas där när du blir stor och berätta hur mycket jag älskar dig, läs detta då. Livet kan vara tufft ibland och du kommer också att stöta på motgångar, men kom ihåg att vilka val du än väljer, så kommer det bli rätt, och det är aldrig för sent att ändra sig. Jag hatade James i sex år innan jag började gilla honom. På tal om det så ber han mig hälsa att du måste bli en bra Quidditchspelare och kär i en rödhårig flicka, annars kommer han bli besviken. Strunta i det, Harry. Visst, om du vill spela Quidditch, go for it, Men det där med rödhåriga flickor… För mig får hon gärna vara svarthårig, blond, brunhårig eller ha färgat håret rosa, så länge hon älskar dig och gör dig lycklig. Det är det enda jag bryr mig om, och jag är säker på att James säkert kommer acceptera dina val, trots allt. Du är rena kopian av honom, men jag hoppas du inte är lika bra på att hamna i trubbel. James är överförtjust över att du fick mina gröna ögon, och du kommer väl få höra hela ditt liv att du har din mammas ögon. Förlåt. Nu ska jag sluta skriva och försöka få lite sömn efter allt, men det verkar inte du sugen på, så vi får se hur det går. Kom alltid ihåg att jag älskar dig, Harry Potter./Lily_

Tårögd skjöt Harry boken ifrån sig, slängde en blick på sin klocka och började svära häftigt. Halv fyra på morgonen. Ginny skulle inte bli glad… Han tog dagboken under armen, lejonet i handen och lämnade huset för att börja promenera i det kolsvarta mörkret till sitt eget hus.

Ginny hade somnat ihopkrupen i soffan när han kom hem, men hon ryckte till när han stängde dörren.  
>"Var det nödvändigt att skrämma slag på mig?" Hon suckade. "Var var du någonstans?"<br>"I huset där jag bodde när jag var liten, där jag överlevde Avada Kedavra, du vet." Hon nickade matt.  
>"Vad bär du på?" Frågade hon och Harry lade lejonet och dagboken i hennes knä.<br>"Du kan läsa den där om du vill… Om du behöver ha en påminnelse om att du inte var den första med humörsvängningar." Han skrattade och Ginny log snett.  
>"Jag läser den imorgon… Vad är klockan?"<br>"Kvart i fyra, på morgonen. Vi kanske borde gå och lägga oss."  
>"Det vore en rätt så bra idé." Ginny gäspade. "Jag röstar för att vi tar och gör det på direkten."<p> 


	15. Sommar vid Snäckstugan

apitel 15: Sommar vid Snäckstugan  
>(juli 2005)<br>I mugglarvärlden fanns mediciner mot det mesta, och när Ginny klagat lite för Hermione fick hon tabletter utskrivna som fick hennes humör att hålla på sig en jämnare nivå, vilket var en lättnad för både henne och för Harry, och antagligen för James, även om han inte uttryckte sig om det. Annars uttryckte han sig om allt mellan himmel och jord, och även om R ofta byttes ut mot J var det väldigt roligt att höra honom gå omkring och prata, antingen för sig själv eller med Harry och Ginny, eller vem som nu var i närheten. Han upplevde sin första födelsedag den 5 juli, och var väldigt förtjust i att få öppna paket, men Teddy, som nu anlänt till Kråkboet, fick ändå det mesta av hans uppmärksamhet den dagen.

James klättrade upp i Harry och Ginnys säng vid 05-tiden på morgonen den 8 juli, men somnade om som en sten vid deras fötter och väckte de istället vid 07.  
>"När börjar egentligen barn att sova länge?" gäspade Ginny och sträckte trött på sig.<br>"Det enda jag vet om det är att jag inte vet det." Harry flinade.  
>"Det där lät ju extremt klyftigt."<br>"Ja, ja… Tänker du gå upp nu, James?" Harry gäspade när James klättrade över hans ben och ner på golvet.  
>"Mm!" James försvann ut ur sovrummet och Harry sträckte sig efter sina kläder för att byta om.<p>

Klockan halv åtta på morgonen tyckte varken Harry eller Ginny att det var någon bra idé att åka till Snäckstugan, så alla tre sysselsatte sig på olika sätt. Ginny läste Lilys dagbok, Harry bläddrade i en annan bok och James lekte med sin pipande pygmépuff tills klockan blev nio och han hade orsakat skador på Harry och Ginnys öron, ja, det kändes åtminstone så…

De transfererade sig till Snäckstugan och hann knappt säga Hej innan James hade sprungit rakt fram till Teddy och gett honom en kram.  
>"Hej, James" skrattade Teddy och tittade sedan upp. "Hej Harry, Hej Ginny… Får James bada med oss?" Han tittade hoppfullt på de och Harry nickade.<br>"Det får han. Men vi glömde badkläder." Han gav Ginny en hård knuff på skoj.  
>"Aj! Inte så hårt." Hon gned sig irriterat på det ställe på ryggen Harry träffat. "Och vad betydde det där? Att jag ska hämta dem?"<br>"Ja, något åt det hållet", skrattade Harry och Ginny himlade med ögonen, men transfererade sig ändå iväg.

Tio minuter senare var Teddy, Victoire och James i vattnet, medans Harry höll Percys och Audreys ganska nyfödda dotter Molly i famnen och Dominique somnat i Bills famn. De allra flesta vuxna diskuterade Quidditch, även om det var växlande hur intresserade alla var. Hermione hade till exempel aldrig varit särskilt begåvad på det, och alla började skratta när hon gjorde bort sig hela tiden, och dessutom tappade hon tråden varenda gång hon blev tillsparkad – Tydligen var hennes och Rons barn lika duktig på att sparka som James varit.  
>"Hur lyckades du med att inte bli galen, Ginny?" Hermione gned sig irriterat på sin redan ganska runda mage och Ginny log smått.<br>"Det gjorde jag inte. Och det är faktiskt ganska mysigt ibland."  
>"Ibland, ja… Kan inte vi ta en promenad en stund? Jag vill fråga dig några saker." Ginny såg förvånad ut en sekund, men sedan ryckte hon på axlarna.<br>"Visst." Hon ryckte på axlarna och de reste sig från den stora filten och gick iväg. Molly(Ja, den mindre då, den äldre var inte där) började gnälla i Harrys famn så han räckte över henne till Audrey och betraktade James som fortfarande glatt lekte med Teddy och Victoire i vattnet.


	16. Åter en gång

apitel 16: Åter en gång  
>Harry var egentligen ganska bra på att sova djupt, men James hade lyckats ta honom ur det, och när Ginny för andra gången verkade få panik i sömnen var det faktiskt ganska bra. Hon skrek fortfarande inte, men hon andades stressat och nästan kastade sig fram och tillbaka i sömnen. Hennes drömmar kunde inte vara särskilt roliga, tänkte Harry tyst och skakade försiktigt på henne för att få henne vaken, och efter en liten stund vaknade hon, tårögd och med stressad andning.<br>"Vad händer i ditt huvud på nätterna egentligen?" Harry skakade på huvudet och tappade glasögonen, tydligen hade han inte satt dit de ordentligt. Han tog upp de, tryckte dit de lite hårdare denna gång och flyttade fokuset till Ginny igen. "Det verkar inte vara något trevligt." Hon skakade tyst på huvudet.  
>"Nej..."<br>"Vad drömde du om? Eller får jag inte veta det?" Harry log lite retsamt men med tanke på att det var mörkt var han osäker på om hon såg det.  
>"Om när Tom Riddle, äh, Voldemort då, tvingade ner mig i Hemligheternas kammare." Hon ryste till. "Det var verkligen inte kul."<br>"Hans minne sa att... Att du protesterade en massa, grät och skrek. Och du återupplevde det?"  
>"Ja... Förlåt för att jag väckte dig."<br>"Skulle jag inte ha vaknat och väckt dig skulle du väl ha väckt James i längden, så det var lika bra." Harry greppade trollstaven. "Lumos." Han lyste upp väckarklockan och såg att den stod på nästan halv fem.  
>"Vad är klockan?" Ginny reste sig från sängen och satte sig i fönstret istället.<br>"Nästan halv fem. Tänker du inte sova mer?"  
>"Jo, men jag behövde röra på mig." Hon ryckte på axlarna och kröp ner i sängen igen. "Godnatt."<br>"Det är nästan morgon."  
>"Va, tänker du gå upp?"<br>"Nej, men det är inte logiskt att säga natt." Harry skrattade och Ginny fnissade också till.  
>"Jaja. Godnästanmorgon, nu tänker jag sova." Hon slöt ögonen. Harry log, släckte trollstaven och somnade om han också.<p>

Harry hade ingen aning om hur många timmar till han fick sova, men det var i alla fall ganska ljust när han slog upp ögonen av att någon reste sig så snabbt från sängen att den nästan skakade till. Sängen var tom och det hördes inga ljud från James rum, men innan han ens börjat fundera på varför Ginny gått upp hördes ljud från badrummet, ljud som lät som om någon höll på att kräkas. På ett näst intill automatiskt sätt drog han av sig täcket och gick mot badrummet.

Ginny höll som bäst på att skölja ur munnen när Harry kom in, och tittade irriterat men blekt upp på honom. Harry ignorerade hennes blick och lade istället armarna om henne. Hon kämpade emot i någon sekund, men sedan lutade hon istället huvudet mot hans axel.  
>"Har du blivit sjuk, eller gäller det här graviditetsillamåendet den här gången också?" Harry strök henne över håret, samtidigt som han återigen önskade att han kunde göra något mer.<br>"Det andra", sa hon tyst. "Jag väckte dig, va?"  
>"Sängen studsade till."<br>"Tja, du borde också testa att vakna av att du mår så illa som du inte gjort på nästan två år. Inte kul alls." Hon suckade. "Och jag mår fortfarande illa."  
>"Gå och lägg dig igen… Jag tror inte klockan är särskilt mycket, och James är inte vaken än." Ginny nickade stilla och de gick tillbaka till sovrummet.<p>

Klockan var knappt tjugo i åtta och när Harry kikade in i James rum sov han fortfarande, men eftersom han rörde på sig och pep lite fick han flytta sig till deras säng i alla fall, där han vaknade till liv, kikade lite på de med ett trött öga och sedan kröp ner under deras täcke istället.  
>"Hur känns det nu?" Harry gav Ginny en snabb kyss på kinden och hon log lite snett.<br>"Jag mår fortfarande illa… Men bättre, antar jag."  
>"Hoppas det inte blir lika illa som förra gången, bara."<br>"Nej… Det vore drygt. God morgon, James." James, som tydligen hade sovit tillräckligt nu, skrattade och klättrade över Harry för att lägga sig bredvid henne.  
>"Men det går över till slut", sa Harry när James flyttade sitt huvud till Ginnys mage, men genast flyttade bort det när han fick en spark på örat.<p>

Ginny blev bättre under förmiddagen och eftersom det var en stekhet dag i mitten av juli gick de ut i trädgården, där James fick testa sin leksakskvast och lyckligt flög runt på den i runt en timme och sedan tog en paus i Harrys knä.  
>"Jag får nästan lust att spela Quidditch jag också", sa Harry fundersamt och tittade på Ginny. "Vill du spela?" Hon såg ut att överväga tanken en stund, sedan bleknade hon kraftigt och sprang in. Harry suckade, lyfte upp James och följde efter henne.<p>

Två timmar och en hel del vändor till badrummet senare somnade Ginny av utmattning, och Harry gick ner till köket där han förvånat fann att Ron och Hermione anlänt.  
>"Får jag fråga hur ni lyckas komma utan att låta, och utan att vi bett er?" Harry rynkade pannan. "Och hur länge har ni varit här?"<br>"Någon minut bara", sa Hermione leende. "Eller är vi inte välkomna just nu?" James kröp upp i hennes famn och hon gav honom en kram.  
>"Det är ni väl, antar jag…" Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag skulle tro att Ginny behöver dig, men hon sover nu", sa han med huvudet vänt åt Hermione.<br>"Har hon gjort det hela dagen?" Ron gapade och Hermione och Harry började gapskratta.  
>"Bara om dagen började för fem minuter sedan." Harry satte sig på stolen bredvid Ron.<br>"Är hon sjuk?" Harry lyckades se en glimt av oro i Hermiones ansiktsuttryck.  
>"Inte direkt sjuk, kanske…" Harry suckade. "Hon har mått väldigt illa, bara."<br>"Hon verkar alltid göra det under sina graviditeter", flinade Ron och Hermione gav henne en sur blick.  
>"Inte roligt. I alla fall inte för Ginny… Ska jag gå upp?"<br>"Gör det… Men försök att inte väcka henne." Hermione nickade snabbt, satte ner James på golvet istället och försvann uppför trappan. Ron såg henne försvinna och vände sig sedan mot Harry.  
>"Ska vi gå ut till lekparken med James eller så?"<p>

"Wii Wii Wiie!" James skrattade hjärtligt när han åkte nerför rutschkanan och försökte genast klättra upp samma väg igen.  
>"James, det där funkar inte…" Harry skrattade och lyfte upp honom till toppen av rutschkanan igen. "Så. Nu kan du åka ner igen."<br>"Det måste vara roligt att vara så där liten och vara glad för varenda sak", log Ron.  
>"Du har inte sett honom arg." Harry flinade. "Jag är rädd för att han kommer att vara väldigt arg på sin bror i början."<br>"Så ni vet det redan?"  
>"Ja, botaren sa det, åtminstone… Vet ni?"<br>"Flicka… Det ska bli intressant." Ron skrattade. "Och läskigt."  
>"Det är det alltid…" Harry suckade och slog sig ner på bänken. Han kände att Ron tittade på honom, men han sa ingenting och Harrys tankar flög iväg till om Ginny mådde bättre nu.<br>"Du är orolig för Ginny, va?" Rons röst fick Harry att rycka till. "Det går liksom att se på dig."  
>"Ja…" Harry svarade lite undvikande.<br>"Jag har känt Ginny längre än du…" Ron skrattade. "Hon kommer inte låta det knäcka henne, hon är inte den typen. Och… Om jag känner min syster, så är nog det sista hon vill att du ska vara orolig för henne." Ron lade sin arm om Harry.


	17. Sista Weasleybröllopet på ett tag

Kapitel 17: Sista bröllopet för denna Weasleygeneration  
>Det mesta går över, och lika så gjorde även Ginnys illamående. Bara ett par dagar senare var hon bättre, och tills november var hon i form igen – Tack och lov, för de hade ett bröllop att gå på, rättare sagt George och Angelinas. När de hade gift sig var alla par i den nu vuxna Weasleygenerationen gifta, alltså var de sist.<p>

"Försök hålla dig lugn nu, James" sa Harry skrattade och fångade in den lilla pojken som passade på att springa runt runt runt med sina kusiner innan de skulle gå in i kyrkan.  
>"Det borde man kunna beordra ickefödda personer också." Ginny gned sig aningens irriterat på magen. "Jag blir sparkad på stup i kvarten och jag kan inte ens ge igen."<br>"Jag tror jag har läst att de kan höra en del ljud, så du kan ju alltid försöka övertala den om att vara lugn." Harry log och lyfte ner James från sina axlar.  
>"Hör de, så lyssnar de inte." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "James är ett utmärkt exempel." Hon tittade leende på James som smitit iväg nerför kyrkogården.<p>

Ginny träffade ganska rätt i att James nog inte lyssnat ordentligt, för lugn var han inte. Han pratade, försökte klättra över bänkarna, försökte kravla sig ur Harrys famn hela tiden, försökte busa med Ron och Hermione… Som tur var tog det inte så lång tid innan ceremonin var över och de kunde gå ut igen, och festen blev betydligt lättare, eftersom den hölls på ett ställe där det fanns bättre möjligheter för James att springa runt och busa med Teddy och Victoire, vilket de mer än gärna gjorde med honom.  
>"Vi borde nästan anlita Teddy och Victoire som barnvakter", sa Ginny när James för sisådär femte gången i ordningen sprungit ut i trädgården med dem.<br>"Då måste vi säkert betala", flinade Harry. "I chokladgrodor."  
>"Äh… Chokladgrodor är inte så jättedyrt. Men de skulle antagligen tröttna efter ett tag."<br>"Risken finns…" Ginnys gammelmoster, Muriel, lutade sig över bordet för att se Harry bättre så hon kunde inleda en diskussion, och han tittade genast bort från Ginny och pratade istället artigt med Muriel, som mest babblade över att hon ALDRIG trodde att den berömde Harry Potter skulle gifta in sig i Weasleysläkten. Det var inte särskilt intressant, så Harry kände sig lättad när hon efter en kvart avbröt samtalet.

Några timmar senare, när klockan började börja sig midnatt och Hagrid kommit till tredje versen i Hjälten Odo, hade James somnat på Harrys nu väldigt bortdomnade axel, så de transfererade sig hem.  
>"Man kan visst somna överallt när man är mindre." Ginny log och pussade försiktigt James på kinden innan hon lämnade hans sovrum och följde efter Harry till nedervåningen, eftersom ingen av de var särskilt trötta än.<p> 


	18. En annorlunda julros

Kapitel 18: A different Christmas rose  
>Snön kom tidigt till England och när julen närmade sig hade den legat som ett vitt täcke över Godrics Hollow i mer än en månad. James tyckte det var helfestligt med snö, eftersom han bara varit runt ett halvår förra julen och därför inte riktigt kunnat leka med den. Å andra sidan var det inte mycket bättre när han kunde leka med den, eftersom hans kläder var genomblöta av snön varenda kväll.<p>

James väckte liv i Harry redan vid halv sju, vilket egentligen var lite för tidigt för Harrys smak, men James tänkte absolut inte gå och lägga sig igen, så de lekte med en leksakskvick som inte höjde sig så högt över golvet, men ändå var svår att fånga, tills Ginny vaknade, eller rättare sagt, tills James tog på sig en tomteluva och började sjunga julsånger för henne.

De åt frukost i lugn ro, eller nja, mer exakt åt Harry och Ginny i lugn ro medans James åt i racerfart och sedan lekte med sin leksakskvick tills han välte ner en vas och inte fick fortsätta.  
>"Det är ett under att han inte haft sönder hela huset än", muttrade Ginny och gjorde vasen hel igen med Reparo. "Vad ska vi tillbringa förmiddagen med? Gå till kyrkogården?"<br>"Om du inte har något att invända… Ja." Harry nickade och log sedan. "Men du formulerade dig inte rätt, vi ska inte gå dit hela förmiddagen, vi ska vara där också." Ginny himlade med ögonen och suckade.  
>"Ja ja ja. Vi ska först gå dit och sedan vara där, är det bättre?"<br>"Ja, för det stämmer. Var är James?"  
>"Han stack uppför trappan… Jag kan hämta tillbaka honom så vi kan gå." Hon reste sig från stolen och gick mot trappan medans Harry gick ut i hallen för att klä på sig.<p>

De var inte de enda på kyrkogården, några personer till, mest äldre, var också där och tände ljus och satte blommor på sina släktingar och vänners gravar. Harry hade inte tänkt på att ta med något ljus, men Ginny gjorde en ring av julrosor i luften som James fångade och sedan lade på graven, mycket stolt med sig själv. Harry skrattade åt pojkens stolta leende och gav honom en kram. James tog glatt emot den och sprang sedan iväg för att utforska kyrkogården.  
>"Jag undrar hur länge han varit stilla som längst när han har varit vaken", skrattade Ginny. "Vem av oss var alltid på språng någonstans som små?"<br>"Du", flinade Harry. "Tror jag."  
>"Det stämmer antagligen", suckade hon. "Jag brukade reta gallfeber på mina bröder rätt ofta."<br>"De har berättat om det."  
>"Jäklar. Inte bra." Hon skrattade. "Vad har du fått höra för hemskt?"<br>"Inte så farligt… Men jag har fått höra om att storlek inte är en garanti för styrka av Fred, han syftade på spökfladdermössen." Harry log och Ginny skrattade.  
>"Jaha, dem ja… Vart tog James vägen nu?" Hon tittade sig omkring och Harry gjorde samma sak.<br>"Han är vid kyrkogårdsgrinden… Jag tror vi ska gå hem." Han reste sig upp från sin ställning på knä och sprang iväg för att hindra sin son från att smita.

De tog sig till Kråkboet först vid ett på eftermiddagen. James lyste upp när han såg sina kusiner och det var ytterst motvilligt som han tog av sig ytterkläder innan han sprang fram för att leka med dem. Molly, som stod i köket och lagade mat med Fleur som hjälpreda, sken upp och kramade om dem. Hon vände sig om för att ge James också en kram, men han hade försvunnit iväg.  
>"Man har inte ens möjlighet att säga Hej till honom!" Hon skrattade glatt.<br>"När man är ett och ett halvt år finns det tydligen mycket intressantare saker i livet." Harry log och hängde av sig sin svarta jacka.  
>"Ja, jag antar det…" Hon log och återvände till köket med Ginny efter sig medans Harry slog sig ner i soffan bredvid Ron och Hermione. Ron log stort och lade armen om honom, medans Hermione tittade frånvarande ut genom fönstret.<br>"För 7 år sedan var vi i Godrics Hollow, ute på horrokruxjakt", sa hon tyst efter ett par minuter. "Vi var arga, sura, galna emellanåt, skrek på varandra, pratade knappt…"  
>"… Idag är vi något mindre arga och sura, minst lika galna, men skriker mindre och pratar mer." Ron log och Hermione och Harry skrattade så de inte fick luft.<br>"Men det har hänt otroligt mycket på 7 år", nickade Harry när han hämtat sig från skrattattacken. "Som dig, James." Han lyfte upp den lilla pojken, som tydligen tröttnat på sina kusiner, i famnen.  
>"Vad har hänt med oss egentligen… Vi är gifta alla tre, du ska få ditt andra barn, jag och Hermione vårat första, vi jobbar som aurorer och Hermione jobbar med husalfer och mugglarrättigheter…" Ron räknade på fingrarna. "Merlins kalsonger."<p>

Alla lade sig ganska sent på julaftonskvällen, och inte ens något av barnen var uppe förrän halv tio, så det blev en sen frukost med mycket trötta personer som inte pratade särskilt mycket, men när alla ätit frukost vaknade de flesta till och ägnade sig åt lite olika sysselsättningar. Trollkarlsschack, Gobbstenar, Läsa, Diskutera med andra personer, och så vidare. Harry lade märke att Hermione drog sig undan och han såg Ginny prata med henne, men han funderade inte särskilt mycket på vad det kunde handla om.

De åkte till Hermiones föräldrar på eftermiddagen, vilket numera var en tradition. Med hela Weasleysläkten blev det ganska trångt i huset, så största delen av tiden befann de sig ute i Hermiones föräldrars trädgård. Harry lade åter en gång märke till att Hermione höll sig undan och stilla, och till slut tog nyfikenheten över, så han frågade Ginny.  
>"Vad är det med Hermione? Hon håller sig liksom undan", frågade han henne tyst.<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte säkert", sa hon tyst. "Men… Hon har i alla fall haft ont. Jag sade till henne att hon borde säga till Ron eller något, men hon vill inte, hon vägrar tro på att det skulle ha börjat."  
>"Varför?" Harry rynkade pannan.<br>"Fråga inte mig! Men hon kommer antagligen få äta upp sina egna ord." Ginny log. "James! Spring inte iväg!"

Ginny hade gjort en fullträff när hon sade att Hermione skulle få äta upp sina ord, för vid åttatiden på kvällen, när alla börjat göra sig i ordning för att åka hem till sig började det mycket riktigt rinna vatten om henne, vilket gjorde att det blev ett mindre kaos ett tag, speciellt eftersom Ron var nära att svimma och Harry var tvungen att ha ett peppande samtal med honom, men till slut befann sig alla utom Hermiones föräldrar, Molly och så Hermione och Ron i Kråkboet igen.  
>"Undrar hur länge vi får vänta", skrattade Ginny och sträckte sig efter en tidning. "Men jag kommer inte att kunna somna innan jag vet hur det gick, det är ett som är säkert."<br>"Tänk om det inte är klart förrän om ett dygn, då?" Harry flinade.  
>"Då är jag vaken ett dygn." Hon ryckte på axlarna och skrattade sedan. "Nej, det kommer jag nog inte klara, så de får vara snabbare."<br>"De får en trevlig julklapp i alla fall", sa Harry med ett leende.  
>"Ja, absolut. Jag skulle själv inte ha något emot det, men, nej…" Hon gned sig irriterat på magen. "Jag får bara en massa sparkar."<p>

Ett dygn tog det inte riktigt, men däremot sju timmar. Alla barn och George hade somnat vid två på natten, men alla andra var vakna, om det nätt och jämnt. Det var Bill som upptäckte ugglan utanför fönstret, och det var även han som fick läsa brevet högt för att överrösta Georges snarkningar.  
>"FÅ SE NU", sa han så högt som det var möjligt. "JAG TROR VI VÄCKER GEORGE INNAN VI BLIR DÖVA."<br>"Äntligen någon som tänker", muttrade Percy och gav George en onödigt hård knuff så han vaknade.  
>"Sådär ja", sa Bill nöjt när George förvånat satte sig upp. "Nu kan jag läsa… Ron kan aldrig lära sig att skriva ordentligt… Det står jätteslarvigt…"<br>"Strunt i det och läs nu", gäspade Harry sömnigt.  
>"Åh, förlåt." Bill rodnade. "Nu ska jag läsa."<br>(Brev i sned stil)

_Ursäkta om brevet väckte någon. Men jag tänkte att ni kanske ville veta._

_Allting gick bra. Vi är föräldrar nu, till en flicka. En blomma, en ros, en julros… Rose._

_Vi åker hem imorgon och jag antar att ni får komma och hälsa på då.___

_Ron._

"Julros", log Ginny. "Haha. Ska vi åka hem?" Hon vände sig till Harry.  
>"Det antar jag att vi kan göra." Harry lyfte försiktigt upp den sovande James i sin famn och en kvart senare sov de alla tre i Harry och Ginnys säng.<p> 


	19. Lugna gröna ögon

Kapitel 19: Lugna gröna ögon

Dagarna gick och snart hade det blivit 2006. Egentligen skulle Harry och Ginnys andra barn födas dagen efter nyårsafton, alltså den första januari, men det hade det tydligen ingen lust med, utan låg envist kvar och nöjde sig med att ge Ginny en hård spark när den tyckte det blev för stillsamt.

När det gått ännu en vecka utan att det minsta lilla hänt följde Ginny med Hermione och Rose till Diagongränden, medans James var i Kråkboet och Harry stannade kvar hemma, i stort sett sysslolös. Han skulle läsa några sidor i en bok om att bekämpa svartkonst, men det blev klart på tio minuter, och sedan gick han mest runt i huset. Han läste, plockade undan några av James leksaker som lämnats på golvet, duschade, och satte sig till slut i soffan med sin mammas dagbok framför sig som han slött läste, även om han kunde nästan allt utantill vid det här laget.

Han läste tills han upptäckte ett silvrigt ljus som kom flygande, genom glasrutan utan att krossa den, och formade sig till en utter av silver. Hermiones patronus. Harry suckade för sig själv.  
>"Du skulle inte ha åkt, Ginny" muttrade han för sig själv.<p>

Alla saker som de förra gången fått plocka ihop i all hastighet var redan på plats i Kråkboet denna gång, men av erfarenhet tog Harry med sig en bok innan han transfererade sig. Han lyckades landa på fötterna denna gång, och så fort han lyckats se var han befann sig skyndade han sig upp till trappan där Ginny satt med Molly och Hermione bredvid sig. Harry såg att Ginny bet ihop tänderna, troligtvis för att hindra sig själv från att skrika eller något liknande, och hennes jeans var genomblöta av allt fostervatten som runnit ur henne, men hon log ändå trött mot Harry när han satte sig på trappsteget över henne och lade sina armar om henne.  
>"Det hade varit bättre om du inte hade åkt till Diagongränden", suckade han.<br>"Ja ja. Klaga inte, du är trots allt inte genomblöt", sa hon trött.  
>"Hm, nej… Varför sitter vi bara här?"<br>"Vi väntar på en som heter Jane, som bor här i byn", svarade Hermione i Ginnys ställe. "Hon har jobbat som barnmorska, fast hon är häxa, och Molly tror att hon skulle fixa det bättre."  
>"Du klarade det ju förra gången", sa Harry med en förvånad blick på Molly.<br>"Ja", erkände hon. "Men det känns bättre att överlåta det till någon som är utbildad, och jag behöver hålla koll på James eftersom Arthur jobbar."  
>"Vad gör han?"<br>"Arthur eller James?" Hon skrattade.  
>"James."<br>"Sover middag, förhoppningsvis. Du kan gå upp och kontrollera om du vill... Han är i Rons gamla sovrum. Gå till Ginnys gamla rum sen." Hon log mot Harry, som nickade, gav Ginny en snabb kyss på kinden innan han släppte henne och började gå uppför trapporna till Rons vindsrum.

James såg ut att sova när Harry tyst gick in i rummet och satte sig på Rons säng, men han öppnade ett trött öga och lyste upp när han såg Harry, och satte sig, genast klarvaken, i hans knä.  
>"Hej, James." Harry skrattade. "Har du sovit gott?" James nickade glatt och Harry drog honom närmare, drog in doften av honom, njöt av att det bara var de två.<br>"Vaj äj mamma?" James försökte slita sig från Harry.  
>"Du kan inte träffa henne nu, James. Men du ska få träffa din bror snart."<br>"Nu?" James ansikte lystes upp av ännu ett härligt leende och han försökte åter en gång krångla sig ur Harrys grepp.  
>"Nej, lite senare... Ikväll, kanske." Harry log åt James ivrighet. "Ska du gå själv ner eller ska jag bära dig?"<br>"Bäja!" James skrattade glatt när han insåg att han för en gångs skull skulle få ett vanligt önskemål uppfyllt.

När Harry lämnat James till Molly i köket skyndade han sig genast upp till Ginnys gamla sovrum. Han öppnade dörren och stängde den lite för häftigt, den gick igen med en smäll. Ginny, som såg mycket mer avslappnad ut nu, tittade förvånat upp från sin hopkrupna ställning i fönstret, men den förvånande minen övergick sekunden efter i ett leende när Harry satte sig mitt emot henne.  
>"Var är den där Jane? Eller har hon inte kommit än?" Harry rynkade pannan.<br>"Hon har hunnit komma, men hon är i badrummet." Ginny ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Men hon har hunnit ge dig någon bedövning", konstaterade Harry och Ginny log snett.<br>"Hur ser du det?"  
>"Du ser så lugn och avslappnad ut, det gjorde du inte förut."<br>"Aha." Hon nickade eftertänksamt samtidigt som dörren öppnades igen och en kvinna, ungefär i ålder med Molly och med brunt hår, steg in i rummet med några handdukar i famnen. Hon lade ner högen i sängen och skakade artigt hand med Harry innan hon satte sig på Ginnys säng.  
>"Eftersom jag gjort allt jag kan göra nu, alltså sätta bedövning... Vad vill ni göra?"<br>"Jag är hungrig", sa Harry fundersamt. "Jag hann inte äta lunch."  
>"Jag hann äta en halv", skrattade Ginny och Harry tittade nyfiket på henne.<br>"En halv?"  
>"Ja... Sedan blev jag genomblöt." Hon grimaserade och Harry och Jane skrattade.<br>"Okej, jag fixar lunch." Hon log och lämnade rummet.

"Jag tror att all tid man får vänta är det jobbigaste med allting", suckade Ginny när hon lyckats vinna över Harry i trollkarlsschack för tredje gången i rad. "Det händer ju ingenting!"  
>"Det ska du inte säga", sa Jane leende och gav pappret, där en osynlig hand såg ut att rita ett väldigt backigt berg eller något i den stilen, en forskande blick. "Det går faktiskt ganska bra." Ginny himlade med ögonen.<br>"Inte tillräckligt. Hur lång tid till borde det ta?"  
>"Svårt att säga... Runt en halvtimme, gissar jag på."<br>"Det är faktiskt inte jättelänge", påpekade Harry. "Du borde klara det... Och nu vill jag faktiskt få revansch!" Han skrattade och placerade ut pjäserna på deras rätta platser igen.

Det tog faktiskt bara runt tio minuter, och vid tre på eftermiddagen satt Harry åter en gång i Ginnys fönster, med sin andra son i famnen. Pojken liknade inte James, och var inte särskilt lik Ginny, men förvånat konstaterade Harry att han var en avbild av honom själv. Samma svarta rufsiga hår, han kunde se drag av sitt eget ansikte i den lilla pojkens, och samma gröna,lysande ögon. Harrys ögon, Lilys ögon... Och förmodligen några steg till i släkten Evans, tänkte Harry. De var ensamma i rummet eftersom Jane lämnat de och Ginny tog en dusch, och det var behagligt tyst. Pojkens gröna ögon utforskade nyfiket rummet, och det såg ut som om han undrade vad han hamnat på för konstigt ställe, men han skrek inte, han såg märkligt lugn ut.  
>"Han är läskigt lik dig", sa en välbekant röst som fick Harry att rycka till. Han tittade bakom sig och insåg att Ginny lyckas smyga ljudlöst tillbaka och sätta sig bredvid honom.<br>"Du skräms", muttrade han. "Hur mår du?"  
>"Jag är trött... Men annars mår jag bra." Hon log och sträckte fram armarna. "Min tur?" Harry log och lade försiktigt pojken i hennes famn.<br>"Titta på ögonen."  
>"Det behöver du inte påminna mig om... Man ser dem automatiskt." Hon skrattade. "Harry-ögonen."<br>"Lily-ögonen, snarare. Jag har fått höra att jag har min mammas ögon... Han kommer få höra att han har sin pappas."  
>"Stackarn", skrattade Ginny. "Jag undrar vad han ska heta... Han kanske också borde vara döpt efter någon?"<br>"Har du några önskemål?" Harry log.  
>"Hm... Kan man döpa ett barn till Albus idag?"<br>"Jag antar det... Efter Dumbledore?" Harry log. "Han ser klok ut, så det kan passa."  
>"Ja, efter Dumbledore... Men James och Albus skulle bli ganska fint."<br>"Absolut. Får jag bestämma andranamn?" Harry lade huvudet på sned och Ginny gapskrattade.  
>"Det får du väl."<br>"Har jag dragit Snapehistorian för dig?"  
>"Bara femtiosju gånger... Eller tre, kanske. Men ja, det har du. Hur så?"<br>"Albus Severus?"  
>"I så fall lär det gå illa för honom om han inte blir rektor", sa hon leende. "Kör för Albus Severus... Nu tänker jag sova." Hon gav pojken, nej, Albus, till Harry igen, gav båda en snabb kyss på kinden och lade sig på sängen. Tio sekunder senare sov hon och en blick neråt talade om för Harry att Albus gjorde samma sak. Han log, lade försiktigt ner honom bredvid Ginny och gick ner till köket för att se om Ron var där.<p> 


	20. Syskon

Kapitel 20: Syskon

Harry hade ingen lust att sova, men Ginny och Albus verkade sova lugnt, så han satte sig i Ginnys fönster med en bok. Snön föll tätt utanför fönstret och han kunde se Arthur som måste försöka föra en diskussion med trädgårdstomtarna medans James sprang runt med Victoire och Bill. Han funderade på att knacka lite på rutan och vinka till James, men avstod eftersom han inte ville väcka Ginny och Albus, som fortfarande sov , men däremot började Albus röra på sig, så Harry gissade att han snart skulle vakna. Han hörde bullret nerifrån som betydde att alla kom in igen, och suckade när Albus började gny av det. Han lade ifrån sig boken och lyfte försiktigt upp det svarthåriga barnet, som genast tystnade när Harry lyfte upp det.  
>"God eftermiddag", sa Ginny trött och sträckte på sig. Harry tittade något irriterat på henne.<br>"Måste du alltid få mig att hoppa till?"  
>"Det där var felformulerat. Rätt formulering är att du borde sluta vara så uppe i en sak att du inte märker omgivningen." Hon skrattade och Harry drog också på mungiporna.<br>"Det där ska du få för!" Han lade försiktigt ner Albus igen och kysste henne så häftigt att hon knappt fick luft.

"Så då", sa han skrattande när han släppt henne. "Höll du fortfarande koll på omgivningen nu, eller?"  
>"Hm, nej..." Ginny tog upp Albus i famnen och log. "Okej. Jag ska sluta reta dig. Har James kommit in?"<br>"Japp. Vågar vi släppa in honom?" Harry log och Ginny ryckte skrattande på axlarna.

James blev överlycklig när han fick komma upp, men till en början var han fullt upptagen med att berätta om allt han gjort med Victoire innan han hälsade lite på sin lillebror. Något stort intryck gjorde däremot inte Albus på honom, inte förrän han med lite hjälp fick hålla honom i famnen, då lyste han upp som en sol och såg ordentligt stolt ut.  
>"James?" frågade Ginny när James efter nästan tio minuter gått med på att ge Albus till Harry. "Vet du när det blir middag?"<br>"Snaaat", sa James på sitt otroligt gulliga sätt utan förmåga att säga r. "Moommoo lagaj."  
>"När lär sig små barn att prata korrekt?" Harry skrattade. "Det blir lite oförståeligt ibland."<br>"Fast man lär sig ju förstå... Och det blir ju bättre." Hon log när James lade huvudet på hennes ben och slöt ögonen för att ta en liten paus. "Ska vi gå ner, tror du?"  
>"Vi kommer bli påhoppade."<br>"Hur många är där?"  
>"Ron, Hermione och Rose, Bill, Fleur, Victoire och Dominique, George och Angelina, Percy, Audrey och Molly... Och så Arthur och Molly."<br>"Det där lät roligt", log Ginny. "Audrey och Molly och Arthur och Molly."  
>"Jovisst... " Harry lade försiktigt Albus i hennes famn och James satte sig trött i Harrys famn istället. Ginny sträckte sig efter nappflaskan som stod på sängbordet och började mata Albus med den, samtidigt som hon flyttade sig närmare Harry så att den lilla familjen satt tätt ihop.<p>

Ingen av de somnade egentligen, men alla var tysta, inne i sina egna tankar. Därför suckade Ginny djupt när det knackade på dörren, och det var ganska motvilligt som Harry gick för att öppna. Ron och Hermione, med Rose i famnen kom snabbt in och James lyste upp när han fick se dem. Han hoppade ur sängen, sprang fram till Ron och kramade om hans ben.  
>"Vånn", sa han nöjt.<br>"Säg det en gång till så blir det perfekt", sa Harry med ett leende medans Ron gav honom en låtsassur blick. "Då blir det som Lavender, och henne har jag ingen lust att tänka på."  
>"Hur mår du, Ginny?" Hermione gav Rose till Ron och kramade Ginny så häftigt att hon nästan tappade Albus.<br>"Bra", muttrade hon. "Men du måste lära dig att krama folk lite lugnare."  
>"Förlåt..." Hon log och tittade istället på Albus med ett skratt. "Ni får kompensera upp med en kopia av dig senare... För han är komiskt lik Harry."<br>"Jag vet..." Ginny strök sin minsta son över håret. "Undrar om folk kommer tro på att det är mitt barn också."  
>"Det kommer de", sa Harry eftertänksamt. "De vet vem jag är gift med." Han kysste henne snabbt, vilket framkallade en lätt rodnad på hennes kinder.<p>

Albus hann somna innan middagen, så han fick låna Rose vagn (med rosa filt, men han verkade inte bry sig) att sova i medans alla andra åt middag. Ärligt talat var det lika bra, annars skulle ingen kunnat äta eftersom han skulle gått från famn till famn hela tiden. Det gjorde han förstås så snart han var vaken, men då hade alla hunnit äta, så det var lite lättare.  
>"Han är verkligen galet lik Harry", sa Bill skrattande åt Albus, som i Arthurs famn nyfiket höll på att utforska vardagsrummet. "Kommer du lyckas hålla skillnad?"<br>"Ja, pucko." Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Albus har inte glasögon, Enligt mig är det rätt mycket i längdskillnad, bara en av de pratar ordentligt... Jag tror att jag håller skillnad."


	21. Ibland kommer man inte på något namn

Kapitel 21: Ibland kommer man inte på något kapitelnamn, som i detta tillfälle.  
>(Slutet av februari 2006)<p>

Albus, eller Al som James sa och han snabbt kom att kallas, var ett väldigt tyst och lugnt barn. Han sov för det mesta hela nätterna och var för det mesta ganska nöjd med livet.  
>"Inget konstigt med det när det är sådär enkelt", kommenterade Ginny det hela och plockade trött upp ännu en leksak James inte plockat upp innan han helt slut somnat som en liten, eller ganska stor egentligen, boll i Harrys famn.<br>"Jag kan hjälpa dig, men jag måste lägga James först…" Harry reste sig från soffan för att gå upp till övervåningen.  
>"Nej, jag har fått undan alla nu." Hon satte sig trött i soffan och lutade sitt huvud mot Harrys axel. "Man blir ganska trött av att ha två barn… Jag borde be mamma om en autograf, hon hade sju…" Ginny rös och Harry log.<br>"Fast ibland är det värt det." Han kysste först James panna och sedan Ginnys, men sedan började Albus låta från övervåningen och Ginny lämnade snabbt vardagsrummet. Harry log lite och snurrade frånvarande sin sons bruna hårlockar runt pekfingret. Han hade aldrig tänkt så långt i sitt liv att han tänkt att han någon gång skulle ha barn, han hade nog aldrig vågat tro på ett så långt liv. Nu var det en självklarhet, att James och Albus fanns var lika självklart som att han andades. Han erkände för sig själv att han var väldigt, väldigt förtjust i det också.

Nästa kväll somnade James för en gångs skull utan problem, och Harry och Ginny lyckades få en stund med bara de och Albus i soffan. Albus låg, vaken men tyst, i Harrys famn, och både Harry och Ginny var djupt inne i sina egna tankar.  
>"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Harry när nyfikenheten tog över efter fem minuter.<br>"Jag tänker på ett minne", skrattade hon. "Ska jag berätta?"  
>"Gärna."<br>"Okej… Jag var fyra år, Bill var 15 år. Vi läste i en tidning om den berömda pojken som överlevde", hon puffade till Harry i sidan,"som överlevt Voldemort. Klockan var sent på kvällen, så jag var jättetrött, men Bill berättade om tidningsartikeln, och helt plötsligt sa jag, 'När jag blir vuxen ska jag gifta mig med Harry Potter'." Hon tog en paus för att skratta och Harry skrattade han också.  
>"Vad sa Bill då?"<br>"Han sa att jag måste vara riktigt trött, och så gick han och lade mig. Jag sov nästan, men jag kommer ihåg att jag mumlade 'En dag… Du ska få se, Bill…' innan jag somnade." Hon skrattade ännu mer och Harry gapskrattade.  
>"Ja, det är du nu, i alla fall. Du har två barn med honom också…" Han log. "Varav ett behöver en ny blöja. Du eller jag?"<br>"Du har överlevt världens ondaste trollkarl, du borde klara att byta en blöja."  
>"Ja ja ja ja.." Harry suckade och gick iväg till badrummet med Albus.<p>

"Paaaappa! Vi ska uuuut!" James skrattade och klättrade glatt upp i Harry och Ginnys säng.  
>"Vad…" Ginny gäspade. "Är klockan?" Harry tittade trött på klockan, men upptäckte att glasögonen inte satt på och istället för att få tag i dem lyckades han tappa de i golvet så de gick sönder med ett högt pang.<br>"Det var som… James, hämta mina glasögon och min trollstav." Han kände att James krånglade sig över hans ben och tre sekunder senare hade han trasiga glasögon på nästippen och sin trollstav i handen. "Reparo", sa han trött och när glasögonen var hela blev världen mycket skarpare och han kunde se att James såg otroligt nöjd ut med sig själv. Han log och tittade på den digitala mugglarklockan, som visade 7.26.  
>"Kan du se klockan nu?" Ginny hade satt sig upp i sängen och höll på att amma Albus.<br>"Halv åtta… Det kunde varit värre."  
>"Ut i nönn", sa James envist.<br>"Det var klockan elva, James. Inte riktigt än."  
>"Jo, nu!" James lade armarna i kors som påminde skrämmande mycket om Ginny. Tydligen insåg hon det själv, för hon gapskrattade.<br>"Vi ska gå upp och äta frukost nu, men inte…" Hon hann inte längre innan James hade hunnit ut ur sovrummet.

När klockan till slut blev elva var redan Ron, Hermione och Rose, Bill, Fleur, Victoire och Dominique samt Ted som sovit över hos dem, och George och Angelina på plats vid Godric's Hollows backe, som var perfekt för att åka pulka och madrass, varav George släpade på det andra alternativet, gröna och rosa från sin egen affär. Till en början åkte bara Ted, Victoire, James och Dominique, men eftersom de såg ut att älska det påstod George att han borde demonstrera att madrasserna funkade för vuxna, och lyckades åka baklänges nerför backen med ett illtjut och krocka i dammen där isen spräcktes. George blev genomblöt och rätt sur, men alla andra skrattade så mycket att ingen fick ordentligt med luft.  
>"Snyggt, George", sa Harry när han fick luft igen.<br>"Tack tack", muttrade George och använde en torkförtrollning för att få sig torr igen. "Ingen annan som vill testa?" sa han hoppfullt.  
>"Bara om alla andra gör det samtidigt", sa Ron.<br>"Jag avstår", sa Hermione med panik i blicken.  
>"Kom igen, Hermione!" Ginny skrattade. "Vi kan åka åt det håll Ted, Victoire, James och Dominique åker, då kommer vi inte i dammen."<br>"Men om vi råkar åka baklänges igen…"  
>"Det kommer inte hända", log Angelina. "Inte om alla lutar åt det andra hållet, det går att styra mattorna. Snälla, kan vi inte åka allihop, Ted, Victoire, James och Dominique också?"<br>"Jag kan hålla koll på Rose och Albus", sa Hermione snabbt och flyttade sig närmare barnvagnarna.  
>"Som du vill." George ryckte på axlarna. "Ska vi åka alla då?"<p>

Det tog ett tag, men till slut hade alla en madrass att sitta på, en del satt själva och andra inte, och alla snören var hopknutna så att ingen skulle ramla av.  
>"Bara att åka då", sa George nöjt och lutade sig åt rätt håll denna gång. Mattorna såg ut att lystra, och i en hejdundrans fart som fick alla, vuxna som barn, att skrika av skratt, speciellt när Fleur och Angelina ramlade av halvvägs i backen, åkte de nerför backen. Det gav en otrolig mersmak, men tre timmar senare var alla hungriga och en del genomblöta, så de fick bege sig hem under enorma klagomål från barnen.<p>

James somnade lugnt den natten efter att Harry suttit vid hans säng och gjort lila gnistor med staven – Ett trick som brukade få James att somna med ett leende på läpparna, så även denna gång. Harry strök James lockiga hår en sista gång och lämnade tyst rummet.  
>"Gick det bra?" frågade Ginny tyst när han kom in i sovrummet och började byta om till pyjamas.<br>"Ja då… Han somnade med ett leende på läpparna."  
>"Det är härligt när barn gör det." Ginny log ett av de där leendena som alltid fick en på bra humör.<br>"Verkligen." Harry tog av sig glasögonen, lade ifrån sig dem på sängbordet och snart sov han.

Tyvärr varade inte den härliga sömndvalan särskilt länge. Det var kolsvart i sovrummet när han väcktes av förfärad barngråt, vilket fick honom att snabbt få på sig glasögon och skynda sig till James sovrum där gråten hördes.  
>"Hur är det, James?" Han satte sig på knä bredvid sängen och innan man kunde säga 'feber' hade han en kokhet gråtande varelse om halsen.<br>"Monstel… Monstel vill äta mig…" James skakade av feber och trötthet.  
>"Det är inga monster, Jamie… Får jag bära ner dig till köket? Jag måste se hur mycket feber du har, och du måste få medicin." Hans ögon började vänja sig vid ljuset nu, och han såg att James nickade, så han lyfte upp honom och gick ner till köket, där han satte James på en stol. Är man trollkarl finns det smarta saker för det mesta, och med deras febertermometer behövde man bara nudda pannan en sekund så läste den av temperaturen. James hade aldrig tyckt att den var obehaglig, han reagerade inte den gången heller, och en sekund senare lyste siffrorna 39.8 på den.<p>

Efter att ha fått truga i James lite medicin gick Harry upp med honom igen, och var precis på väg att lämna rummet när James frågade:  
>"Pappa stanna? Ba-a inatt? Så inga monstel kommer?" Hans röst lät så ynklig och trött, och Harry kunde inte stå emot den.<br>"Okej, James. Du får sova med mig." Han lyfte upp honom och bar in honom till dubbelsängen där Ginny fortfarande sov djupt. James lade sig i mitten och på några sekunder sov han. Harry lade sig bredvid, drog in doften av den nu lite svalare pojkens hår, och bara njöt.  
>"Några monster ska aldrig få ta dig, James", sa han tyst och föll in i en behaglig sömn.<p> 


	22. Katten som överlevde

Kapitel 22: Katten som överlevde  
>"Jag är rädd för att gå in i det här huset", muttrade Ginny och ryggade tillbaka när de närmade sig huset där Harry en gång för länge sedan överlevt Voldemort.<br>"Det är inte farligt…" Harry log. "Jag har varit inne här förut, och jag ser ut att vara vid liv, va?"  
>"Ja ja… Men jag gillar det fortfarande inte." Hon suckade, men skjöt ändå upp grinden och tillsammans började de ploga sig fram genom de meterhöga snövallarna.<p>

Deras jeans var genomblöta när de till slut var framme vid dörren, men Harry trollade de snabbt varma igen.  
>"Det här är läskigt", sa Ginny tyst, men trots det greppade hon handtaget och sköt försiktigt upp dörren. Inuti huset såg det likadant ut som det gjort förra gången, med undantag från en sak. På hallmattan låg en mager svart katt, med en vit fläck i pannan, och pep.<br>"Den här katten har jag inte sett förut", sa Harry och satte sig på mattan bredvid mig. Katten slickade honom tillgivet på fingret, som en hund. "Den ser inte ut att må särskilt bra."  
>"Nej…" Ginny satte sig bredvid katten och strök den försiktigt över pälsen. "Jag har alltid gillat katter. Undrar hur han kom in här?"<br>"Det kan man fråga sig… Vi kanske borde ta hem honom, försöka få honom att överleva?"  
>"Ja… Det kan vi göra." Hon reste på sig. "Men nu vill jag få titta mig omkring här. Visa mig, du har bott här." Hon log retsamt mot honom.<p>

De tittade runt i huset en stund. Harry hade ju redan varit där en gång, men han erkände för sig själv att det fortfarande kändes väldigt speciellt. Den lilla katten fortsatte följa efter dem och buffade då och då på deras fötter, vilket varje gång fick Ginny att skratta glatt.  
>"Jag gillar katter…" Hon kliade den bakom örat.<br>"Jag vet", sa Harry med ett minne i huvudet. "Det gjorde du när du var 11 också… Du var helt förstörd när Mrs Norris förstenades."  
>"Det var jag", erkände hon med ljust rosa kinder. "Jag älskade katter och dig, vad jag kommer ihåg." Harry skrattade.<br>"Det där lät roligt… Du kunde inte prata med mig heller, kommer du ihåg det?"  
>"Alltför väl." Hon rös men log sedan istället. "Jag gillar det här mer, att både vara kär i dig, gift om man ska vara noga, och kunna prata med mig." Hon kysste honom snabbt. "Får jag ställa en fråga?"<br>"Det får du alltid."  
>"När förstod du att du gillade mig… mer än förälskelse?" Hon tittade nyfiket på honom och Harry funderade för allt han var värd.<br>"Jag tror det var när det var så svårt att göra slut med dig", sa han efter att ha funderat ett tag. "Du, då?"  
>"Runt den tiden… När du gjorde slut med mig." Hon suckade men log sedan igen. "Finns det några fotoalbum här?"<br>"Ingen aning… Men det borde göra det. I vardagsrummet, kanske?" Harry gick in i vardagsrummet och satte sig vid bokhyllan för att leta.  
>"Här", sa Ginny efter någon minut och drog ett gammalt svart fotoalbum. "Får jag titta?" Hon skrattade.<br>"Tillsammans med mig", sa Harry med ett leende och öppnade den första sidan.

Det var en lustig känsla att titta på en massa bilder av sig själv. Det fanns visserligen några i albumet han fått av Hagrid för en evighet sedan, men de flesta var nya och på många av dem syntes det verkligen hur lik Albus var Harry.  
>"Det är nästan komiskt hur lik Albus är dig", sa Ginny när de kom till den sista sidan. Hon tittade upp på Harry, som var tårögd av alla bilder. Hon log lite vid åsynen av honom och strök försiktigt bort tårarna. Harry svalde för att hämta lite kraft.<br>"Ja… Det är komiskt."  
>"Ni hade en katt", sa Ginny plötsligt och fastnade med blicken på ettåriga Harry som försökte dra en kolsvart katt i pälsen.<br>"Det är inte samma", sa Harry snabbt.  
>"Nej. Men då borde det väl finnas kattmat här? Man kan trolla den fräsch." Hon kliade den lilla kattungen bakom öronen.<br>"Det har du rätt i…" Harry reste sig från soffan de satt sig i och gick in i köket.


	23. Ett minne

Kapitel 23: Ett minne

(2 maj 1998 )

_Det hade börjat bli lugnt i den stora salen när Harry, Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka, och det verkade som minst tre fjärdedelar av alla som varit där transfererat sig hem. Kvar var alla Weasleys, Neville och hans farmor, Luna Lovegood och hennes pappa Xenophilius, Hagrid, alla lärare och alla med mer allvarliga skador som inte kunde ta sig hem än. Ron visade med handen att de borde sätta sig med Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George och Ginny, och så fort de slagit sig ner vid det robusta träbordet andades Molly ut.  
>"Där var ni ju. Jag började undra..." Hon log ett trött leende och Harry såg att hennes ögon var extremt svullna. "Jag frågade Minerva, och hon tycker vi ska försöka sova lite i Gryffindors sovsal innan vi åker hem", fortsatte hon med samma trötta leende. Harry kände att någon tittade på honom, och han hade en märkligt säker känsla av att det var Ginny, men han var alldeles för trött för att orka möta hennes blick.<em>

_Solen hade börjat stiga utanför de fönster som fanns i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, och rummet badade i ett ganska behagligt solsken. Harry tittade sig runt, kom ihåg alla minnen från sina år på Hogwarts. Harry svalde hårt när minnena blev för mycket, och när alla andra gick upp för trapporna för att sova i någon av sovsalarna satte han sig istället i soffan framför brasan, där han satt och tittade rakt in i den. Tänkte på alla han förlorat. Lupin, Tonks, Fred... Till och med att ha förlorat Colin Creevey värkte aningens i hjärtat.___

_"Du kommer inte få vara ensam här, om du trodde det." Harry vände sig förvånat om när han hörde rösten och fann Ginny stå bakom honom.  
>"Ginny... Vad gör du här?"<br>"Vad gör du själv här? Jag kunde inte sova." Hon satte sig bredvid honom. "Och jag har inte fått prata ordentligt med dig på nio månader." Hon ryckte på axlarna och Harry log lite motvilligt.  
>"Jag träffade ingen vilie, om det är det du undrar."<br>"Inte direkt, men tack för det." Ginny tittade frånvarande in i elden.  
>"Du har en sak att förklara för mig, förresten. Varför gav du dig in i striden? Du var en millimeter från att dö och det var det läskigaste jag sett", sa Harry i en näst intill arg ton.<br>"Jag kunde ju faktiskt inte bara sitta där. Jag var tvungen att göra något, hela min familj gjorde något... Och om att jag nästan dog, det ska alltså komma från dig?" Hon log ett välbekant och busigt leende mot honom och Harry kunde inte hjälpa det, han log också stort.  
>"Okej, vi är kvitt där, antar jag. Jag lovar att inte göra så igen."<br>"Bra. När vi är tillbaka i Kråkboet får du berätta allt om ditt år för mig, och förklara varför du var tvungen att spela död. Jag kommer inte ge mig", sa hon envist.  
>"Kör för det, jag berättar allt imorgon, men det lär ta minst hela dagen", sa Harry fundersamt. "Jag kan säga en sak nu."<br>"Jag lyssnar."  
>"Så gott som varje kväll tittade jag på ditt namn på marodörkartan, i flickornas sovsal. För att se att du var trygg. Det gjorde det lite lättare att vara ifrån dig."<br>"Jag har ju ingen marodörkarta", skrattade Ginny. "Men, varje kväll, innan jag somnade, undrade jag var du var och hur du mådde. Och så fort The Daily Prophet hade minsta lilla notis om dig läste jag den om och om igen, för att vara säker på att de inte fångat dig. Neville började nästan reta mig", skrattade hon. Och plötsligt, utan att Harry knappt tänkte på det, hade han tagit henne i sina armar och för första gången på nio månader andades de in dofterna av varandra.___

_"Ron sover", sa Ginny tyst efter ett par minuter.  
>"Jag förstår vad du menar", sa Harry med ett leende. Och försiktigt, försiktigt, möttes deras läppar i deras första kyss på nio månader.<br>"Dumpa mig inte igen", skrattade Ginny när de släppt taget om varandra.  
>"Jag lovar."<em>

(Nutid)  
>En liten hand, uppenbarligen tillhörande ett barn, viftade febrilt framför Harrys gröna ögon och fick honom att dras tillbaka till verkligheten.<br>"Hej, James." Han log mot sin son och James kröp nöjt upp i hans knä.  
>"Vad tänkte du på? Du såg väldigt frånvarande ut", sa Ginny och lyfte huvudet från baksidan av dagstidningen, som hon använt för att vila huvudet på – James var den enda som var hyfsat pigg efter en natt där Albus vägrat sova.<br>"Jag tänkte på när vi blev ihop efter striden", svarade Harry. "Vi var trötta då också."  
>"Mm… Men vi måste rycka upp oss", gäspade Ginny. "Vi ska till Kråkboet och träffa Charlie om tjugo minuter."<br>"Lika bra att sätta igång då." Harry sträckte på sig. "James… Nej! Att välta ner flingpaket från bord är_inte_ en bra idé!"


	24. Sommar och sorg

Kapitel 24: Sommar och sorg

Sommaren kom tidigt år 2006, och väldigt varm blev den också. Den tillbringades mycket vid Snäckstugan som vanligt, men även bara hemma ibland, James och Albus var rätt nöjda med Godric's Hollows lekplats, och Albus var förstås nöjd med allt – Han var trots allt bara ett halvår och hade inte särskilt höga krav på livet. Kort sagt, allt var i det närmaste perfekt, åtminstone i början av sommaren.

Harry hade känt Ginny i runt fjorton år, varit gift med henne i lite mer än tre år, och under större delen av den tiden hade han känt henne som en väldigt pigg och glad person. Visst kunde hon vara trött och nedstämd ibland, men då brukade hon ha en anledning. Så var det inte den här gången. Eller, kanske hade hon en anledning, men Harry kunde inte se någon. Hon såg trött ut, mer och mer för varje dag, och hade Harry inte vetat att det var minst tre veckor till fullmåne (Det fanns små anteckningar om det i deras kalender, av någon anledning) skulle han tagit henne för att ha blivit en varulv. Hon pratade inte lika mycket, och verkade väldigt inne i tankar hela tiden – Hon började nästan påminna Harry aningens om Luna.

Efter fyra eller fem dagar var det som om något brast. Ginny såg ut att vara på väg att börja gråta exakt hela tiden, även om hon försökte dölja det. Hennes bräckliga ansiktsuttryck plågade Harry så gott som hela dagen, och när James och Albus somnat, vid 20 på kvällen, var han tvungen att fråga henne.  
>"Ginny... Du har sett så... sliten ut de senaste dagarna. Varför?" Harry tittade envist på henne för att visa att han ville ha ett svar. Hon tittade tillbaka på honom med en envis blick som mer liknade hennes egen, suckade djupt och började sedan berätta.<br>"Det är så konstigt att säga det, och det är ännu konstigare den här gången... Men... Jag har varit gravid." Hon bet sig hårt i läppen. "Det gick inte som det skulle... Fostret dog. Missfall, du vet. Det är det jag har varit så ledsen för."  
>"Det är väl inget att vara ledsen för", sa Harry utan att tänka. "Eller jo", tillade han snabbt, "men det var ju inte ditt fel."<br>"Fast... Det känns så. Jag vet att det inte skulle ha gått, Albus är bara ett halvår och så, men..." Hon skakade på huvudet och Harry nickade långsamt.  
>"Det är okej. Och det är <em>inte<em> ditt fel."  
>"Jaja..." Ginny log ett motvilligt leende när han kramade om henne. "Det var bara det att jag börjat gilla tanken på tre barn av någon anledning."<br>"Kanske har vi det om några år", skrattade Harry. "Men det skulle nog inte passa just nu, som du sa. Vi behöver kunna njuta av de vi har också."  
>"Och av varandra."<br>"Och av varandra." Harry log och kysste henne snabbt. "Till exempel för att du råkar vara den bästa person man kan vara gift med i hela världen."  
>"Hur många har du att jämföra med?" Ginny skrattade glatt.<br>"Tillräckligt många för att veta", svarade han med ett leende och kysste henne åter en gång, länge.


	25. Ett brutet löfte som inte var meningen

Kapitel 25: Ett brutet löfte som inte var meningen

Det var kolsvart i hela Godric's Hollow – Antagligen av den anledningen att klockan endast var kvart i fem på morgonen, på en torsdag mitt i november. Man skulle kunna tro att alla vid den tidpunkten sov djupt och avslappnat, men det stämde inte direkt. Inte Harry, och inte James heller för den delen. James hade för fjärde gången på en vecka börjat skrika och gråta i sin sömn, och varje gång hade han totalvägrat att lugna ner sig förrän Harry tog honom i sin famn. Precis så hade det varit den här natten också, och det var anledningen till att Harry, trots det stora behovet av sömn han hade för tillfället, satt sig själv och James i vardagsrummet för att James skulle få slappna av lite. James vilade sitt huvud mot Harrys axel, och verkade precis vara på väg att somna om. Harry själv brottades med de skuldkänslor som gömde sig inuti honom – Han visste exakt varför James betedde sig så som han gjorde, och han visste exakt vad James drömde.

Det var ett par veckor sedan nu. Det hade varit en helt vanlig eftermiddag vid 14-tiden på Ministeriet, och Harry hade varit mitt i ett viktigt pappersarbete. Pappersarbeten var extremt vanliga när man jobbade som auror, men de råkade också vara det tråkigaste i hela världen, enligt Harry. Tyvärr fanns det ingen annan väg ut ur dem än att göra dem, och det var alltså det han höll på med just nu. Han hade precis läst klart den tjugosjätte sidan av trettiofem när den mörkbruna trädörren till hans kontor slogs upp på vid gavel så alla papper flög i golvet och Kingsley kom in och satte sig på stolen mittemot Harry.  
>"Vad sjutton är så viktigt att du måste ha ner alla papper i golvet, Kingsley?" Harry suckade och lyfte upp alla papper – Sortera dem hade han inte riktigt tid till.<br>"Förlåt." Kingsley gjorde en snabb viftning med trollstaven och alla papper lade sig genast rätt igen. "Men det är i det närmaste ett akutfall. Vi har fått in tips om att det i en skog några mil bort befinner sig några verkligt onda svartkonstnärer. Det ryktas", Kingsley suckade djupt, "även om att en av dem tänker göra en horrokrux."  
>"Horrokrux?" Harry spärrade upp ögonen. "Jag trodde jag hade hört nog om sådana."<br>"Tyvärr inte. Vi måste åka dit och försöka få de fast – De ska till Azkaban… Vi gör en expedition om två veckor. Alla aurorer, du har inget val." Kingsley gav honom en allvarlig blick.  
>"Ginny då? James, Albus? Ska jag bara lämna dem utan att veta om jag kommer hem igen?" Harry kände ett sting av raseri inom sig.<br>"Vi ska försöka se till att alla kommer hem igen, såklart. Men det finns risker med att vara auror – Det förstår väl Ginny?"  
>"Antagligen", muttrade Harry. "Okej… Jag följer med, antar jag. Men jag måste prata med Ginny om det."<br>"Jag ger dig tillåtelse att sluta nu, om du lovar att följa med", brummade Kingsley i en lite lugnare ton. "Vi åker om en vecka." Harry ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Okej." Kingsley nickade och lämnade rummet. Harry funderade ett tag på om han skulle läsa klart sina papper eller inte, men han bestämde sig för inte och transfererade sig hem.<p>

Ginnys reaktion när Harry berättade om jobbresan för henne var ganska förutsagd. Hon blev inte arg, men verkade inte särskilt glad åt det heller.  
>"Måste du?" frågade hon tyst.<br>"Det verkar så." Harry lade armarna om henne. "Jag har ingen lust med det."  
>"Nä, inte jag heller", muttrade hon. "Men det är ditt jobb… Så åk iväg." Hon suckade, flyttade på hans armar och tittade allvarligt på honom. "Men lova att inte bli skadad, och lova att du kommer hem igen."<br>"Jag ska försöka…"  
>"Försök gärna", sa hon och drog försiktigt sina fingrar genom Albus svarta, rufsiga hår. "Du har två barn som behöver dig… Och en fru", tillade hon snabbt med ett leende, som fick Harry också att le.<br>"Jag lovar att komma hem, och jag lovar att inte bli skadad. Okej?"  
>"Okej", skrattade Ginny.<p>

Klockan hade börjat närma sig fem när James äntligen somnade, och Harry vågade flytta på honom till den andra soffan. Han kysste snabbt sin tvååriga sons kind och för att själv få lite sömn kröp han ihop i den andra soffan.

Det kändes som om han hade fått sova max tre sekunder när Ginny väckte de båda vid sjutiden på morgonen. Det var som sagt torsdag, och torsdag var en av de dagar James tillbringade på preschool med Dominique, Molly och en del andra kompisar, Albus skulle hem till Molly, Ginny skulle till sitt jobb – Och Harry till ministeriet för att ge sig iväg. Men innan han transfererade sig iväg kramade han om sina barn en lång stund, undrade när han skulle få se dem igen.  
>"Måste pappa åka?" James tittade på honom med tårfyllda ögon.<br>"Jag måste, James", sa Harry tyst. "Men jag är snart hemma igen, jag lovar." James nickade stilla. "Lova."  
>"Jag lovar."<br>"Bäst för dig det", sa Ginny, vilket fick Harry (som satt på knä) att titta upp på henne. Hon lade huvudet på sned. "Får jag också en hejdåkram?" Harry skrattade, reste sig upp och kramade henne länge, andades in hennes blomdoftande hår.  
>"Jag kommer att sakna dig", sa Harry tyst. "Det känns som att lämna dig för att jaga horrokruxer igen."<br>"Ska jag tolka det där som att du vill göra slut med mig?" Ginny skrattade.  
>"Nej", log Harry. "Men det påminner mig om det." Han kysste henne snabbt och släppte henne sedan. "Nu måste jag transferera mig."<br>"Skada dig inte och kom hem igen", sa Ginny med en envis blick. Harry nickade, blundade, koncentrerade sig hårt på Kingsleys kontor, och så återkom den välbekanta känslan av att bli tryckt genom ett alldeles för litet rör.

"Det är alldeles för kallt idag", muttrade Ron, som travade på i ledet bredvid Harry. De var nu på väg till den skog där de onda trollkarlarna enligt Kingsley skulle hålla hus. Carl Barkley, som deras gråhårige (och enligt Ron otroligt korkade) chef hette, hade totalförbjudit att de skulle transferera sig, för det skulle låta alldeles för mycket, och enligt Carl skulle de inte råka in för tidigt i en fight.

De fick gå i säkert två timmar innan de var framme i skogen, och Carl delade genast in dem i grupper. Harry och Ron fick slå sig ihop med en minst två meter lång och klumpig man Harry inte kände igen och en väldigt kort man Harry inte heller kände igen, men den långa presenterade sig i alla fall som Jack Fernley och den korta som Alfie Linstead. De blev tilldelade en lägerplats och blev ännu en gång påminda om att sätta upp alla skyddsförtrollningar de kom på, och sedan började en lång väntan.  
>"Vad har de tänkt att man ska göra under den här tiden?" Alfie skakade på huvudet och tog upp en bok från sin packning. "Det här är en mugglarbok… Revludttnrd srofkorp rotkod?" Alfie rynkade på huvudet.<br>"Boken är upp och ner", suckade Ron och vände den rätt. "Dessutom ser det ut att vara en barnbok." Han nickade mot det onödigt färgglada omslaget.  
>"Åhå…" Alfie nickade intresserat och slog upp första sidan. Ron skakade på huvudet och viskade i Harrys öra att de väl kunde gå och hämta vatten eller något, för att slippa Alfie. Harry ryckte på axlarna, men gav med sig och de lämnade lägret.<p>

De behövde inte gå någon lång stund förrän Ron tvärstannade. Harry trodde först att Ron fått syn på en spindel, men så fort han tog en ordentlig titt själv drog han snabbt fram sin trollstav. En dryg halvmeter framför dem fanns fotspår. Harry grep sin trollstav hårt i handen och tittade snabbt runt. Han fick se ett ansikte i en buske några meter bort, men innan Harry hunnit uttala en enda förbannelse träffade en blåsvart ljusblixt honom och han kände hur han föll till marken innan allt blev kolsvart.

Efter en minut, en timme, en dag, en vecka – Han hade ingen aning, vaknade han till liv igen. Han såg ljusa färger överallt, och han försökte röra sig lite, men det strömmade ut en häftig smärta i hela kroppen vid försöket.  
>"Jag måste ha brutit löftet", tänkte han innan han sjönk in i en massa svarta skuggor åter en gång.<p> 


	26. Vissa drömmar vill man inte vakna ifrån

Kapitel 26: Vissa drömmar vill man inte vakna ifrån

Harry visste inte hur lång tid det gått denna gång heller, men plötsligt låg han på ett vitt, varmt, golv. Det fanns inga möbler, och han undrade förskräckt om han en gång råkat in i det konstiga mellanrum han varit i den gången då Voldemort försökt döda honom men misslyckats – Det påminde honom nämligen om det. Han sträckte försiktigt på sig. Han hade inte ont någonstans, som han haft förut, och det skrämde honom lite. Drömde han, eller var det ren och skär verklighet? Han testade att sätta sig upp, vilket gick utan problem, det gjorde inte det minsta ont någonstans. Han testade att ställa sig upp, det gjorde fortfarande inte ont. Harry fann det hela väldigt konstigt, men han hade inte tid att fundera. Han började gå rakt fram, för att se om det konstiga ställe han hamnat i gick att utforska.

Harry gick tills han hittade en sliten och nött träbänk. Han satte sig på den och tittade ännu en gång runt i den konstiga, vita omgivningen. Bänken verkade vara det enda som fanns på flera mils avstånd. Nej, förresten... Kanske tjugo meter bort kunde Harry urskilja ett suddigt virrvarr av färger. Han undrade förvånat vad det kunde vara, och reste sig genast för att titta efter. Färgerna blev snabbt skarpare och skarpare, och snart blev de till människor, tre stycken faktiskt. Den första var en lång och ståtlig man, med långt brunt hår som var aningens lockigt. Han hade mustasch, och var klädd i kläder som hade vinröda och bruna toner. Den andra var en kvinna som varken var kort eller lång, och klädd i en svart trollkarlsklädnad. Hennes hår hade en välbekant bubbelgumsskär ton och hon log brett, samtidigt som hon höll den tredje personen i handen. Den tredje personen var också ganska lång, men hans hår var ljusbrunt och hans ansikte var ärrigt och slitet. Hans trollkarlsklädnad var sliten och även han log glatt. Det rådde ingen tvekan för Harry om vilka personerna var. Han stod åter en gång, trots att han trodde han gjort det för sin sista gång i livet, öga mot öga med Sirius Black, Nymphadora Lupin, och Remus Lupin. Harry visste knappt varför, men han log stort och sprang den sista biten fram till dem.  
>"Harry", sa Sirius med sin välbekanta stämma och kramade om honom. "James Sirius, va? Tack."<br>"Ingen orsak." Harry log snabbt, men sedan blev han orolig igen, vid tanken på James. "Det här stället... Jag är väl inte död, va?"  
>"Nej." Denna gången var det Remus som svarade. "Du är inte död. Så mycket vet jag. Detta är bara en väldigt kraftig magi... Du kommer förstå om ett tag", sa han med ett leende. Harry blev förbryllad av det oklara svaret, men han orkade inte fråga.<br>"Teddy mår bra", sa han dumt i brist på bättre saker att säga.  
>"Vi vet." Tonks log mot honom. "De som en gång älskat oss lämnar oss aldrig... Kommer du aldrig ihåg någonting?" Hon skrattade lite och gav honom en snabb kram.<p>

Det var ganska tyst i en minut, Harry betraktade Sirius, Tonks och Remus, och de betraktade honom.  
>"Varför är det så tyst?" sa Tonks efter ett tag. "Det är ju bara tråkigt."<br>"Aningens", log Sirius. "Vad ska vi prata om?"  
>"Harry", sa Remus och skrattade när han fick se Harrys irriterade min. "Vi har faktiskt inte fått prata med dig på nästan nio år."<br>"Visst. Men eftersom ni säger att ni inte lämnat mig..." började Harry.  
>"...för det har vi inte." Sirius log.<br>"Men ni borde ju veta allt?"  
>"Jo, men det är alltid trevligt att kommentera det", sa Tonks glatt. Harry muttrade något ohörligt och hon skrattade.<br>"Vi kan börja med att ingen var förvånad över att du gifte dig med Ginny", sa Remus nöjt. "Men det var rätt kul om man tänker på hur hon var i närheten av dig när hon var elva."  
>"Antagligen", erkände Harry. "Fast det var mest jobbigt."<p>

De pratade och diskuterade i säkert en halvtimme, och Harry lyckades faktiskt skjuta bort tankarna på var han var och hur han kommit dit. Men efter en halvtimme fick han en känsla i kroppen som sa åt honom att han skulle blunda, och Sirius, Tonks och Remus måste märkt det.  
>"Hälsa Ginny, James och Albus", sa Tonks.<br>"Speciellt James Sirius!" skrattade Sirius. Det var det sista Harry kunde komma ihåg innan han åter igen sjönk bort.

Denna gång var han rätt säker på att det knappt hunnit gå en sekund innan han låg i en sjukhussäng. Han antog att han var på Sankt Mungos, men faktumet var att det mest kändes irriterande, för han kände sig piggare än han känt sig på länge. Han satte sig upp mer ordentligt i sängen, och fann till sin glädje att han inte satt fast i några droppslangar eller liknande. Däremot hade han fortfarande på sig de nu smutsiga kläder han haft i skogen, och han undrade om hans väska var i närheten. Han hade precis satt fötterna på det vita golvet för att titta efter när en botare i grön rock kom in i hans rum.  
>"Åh, Mr Potter... Din väska är här", sa botaren med en mörk stämma och lyfte upp Harrys väska från foten av hans säng.<br>"Tack", sa Harry motvilligt och drog den till sig.  
>"Du verkar må bra nu, va?" Botaren betraktade honom försiktigt.<br>"Jag mår bra."  
>"Så bra. Jag kan lämna rummet så att du kan byta om och gå till badrummet om du vill", erbjöd botaren sig artigt. Harry nickade först, men sedan slog en tanke honom från ingenstans.<br>"Ginny... James, Albus? Är de här?"  
>"Nej", svarade botaren snabbt. "Ginny var här under natten, men hon var tvungen att åka hem. Jag ska kontakta henne nu."<br>"Gör det... Har jag sovit en hel natt?"  
>"Jadå", sa botaren med ett glatt leende och lämnade rummet innan Harry hann säga något mer. Han ryckte på axlarna fast ingen såg, tog sin väska och ställde sig försiktigt på golvet – Efter att ha befunnit sig i liggande ställning i väldigt lång tid blev han faktiskt lite nervös – Men det gick bra och han öppnade dörren till badrummet som hörde till rummet han fått.<p>

Ginny befann sig redan i rummet när han var färdig, men hon hade somnat ihopkrupen i en fåtölj. Det syntes på henne att hon inte hade sovit under natten, för hon hade ringar under ögonen. Med huvudet vilande på sina knän såg hon väldigt ömtålig och bräcklig ut, och Harry hade ingen lust att väcka henne. Istället satte han sig tyst på ryggen till fåtöljen och lekte frånvarande med hennes hår. Det hade behållit sin blomdoft genom alla år, och Harry kunde inte hålla sig från att sniffa lite extra på det. Ginny ryckte till, troligtvis av att hon fick varm luft i nacken, och vände sig om så att hon kunde se Harry.  
>"Nu verkar du piggare", sa hon och gäspade.<br>"Inte du." Harry log och Ginny himlade med ögonen.  
>"Slipper du arbetsresor i några år nu? Jag hatar nämligen ditt jobb lite just nu."<br>"Jag förstår det", skrattade Harry. "Förlåt." Han lade armarna om henne och kysste henne länge.


	27. Inget namn?

Kapitel 27:  
>Åldersguide: Det är november 2006, James är 2, Albus 10 månader och nästan 11. Ginny och Harry… De är… *räkna* 26 och 25 om någon nu skulle bry sig. Vilket jag ärligt talat tvivlar på.<p>

Det tog bara ett par dagar innan allting var nästan som vanligt igen. Kingsley gav Harry ledigt som kompensation, men det funkade bara i runt en vecka innan Harry blev alldeles för rastlös, så Kingsley bytte ut det mot att han fick gå ner i arbetstid lite istället – Ett alternativ som gjorde i stort sett alla nöjdare.

Utom James. Eller, kanske var han nöjd med att Harry inte jobbade lika mycket, men något med Harrys olycka tog otroligt hårt på honom, även när allt var som vanligt igen. På dagarna betedde han sig ungefär som vanligt, lite lugnare kanske, men på nätterna plågades han av någonting. Mest troligt drömde han någonting om att Harry skulle bli skadad, kanske att han skulle dö– För James vaknade gråtandes varenda natt, och det enda som kunde få honom att lugna ner sig var Harry, försökte Ginny trösta honom istället började han gråta ännu värre. Detta ledde till att James sov så gott som varje natt i Harrys och Ginnys dubbelsäng, och det blev fortfarande inte något överskott av sömn.

Harry vaknade av att Domino hoppade upp för att lägga sig på hans fötter, och fick börja sin dag med att schasa ner honom därifrån – I sängen fick han trots allt inte vara, även om han var ganska förtjust i just den platsen. Harry satte på sig glasögonen och såg Domino ge honom ett fräsande och sedan försvinna ut ur rummet. Solen lyste in genom det stora sovrumsfönstret, lyckades tränga sig igenom de vitgråa gardinerna, och rummet gav en väldigt fridfull känsla. Harry vände sig till vänster istället och var tre centimeter ifrån att få James mörkbruna lockar i ansiktet, vilket fick honom att backa för att inte väcka sin son. Ginny låg längst bort från Harry, nära kanten på den högra delen av sängen, och varken hon eller James såg ut att vara särskilt nära att vakna. Klockan visade knappt halv åtta på morgonen, så Harry gick försiktigt upp från sängen, ut ur sovrummet, och smög försiktigt in i Albus sovrum för att se om han var vaken.

Albus sov fortfarande, men det var väldigt knappt, för han sträckte på sig och gäspade sådär gulligt som bara småbarn lyckas med. Harry satte sig på knä bredvid spjälsängen och betraktade stillsamt hur Albus sakta men säkert vaknade till liv, vilket tog ungefär en halv minut.  
>"Måjjåån", sa sedan Albus glatt och log strålande så att ögonen glittrade. Harry log.<br>"God morgon, Al." Han lyfte försiktigt upp sin son ur sängen, och tänkte egentligen sätta ner honom på golvet, men istället slog Albus armarna om hans hals och lutade huvudet mot hans axlar. Det var en så underbar stund att de bara stod kvar där, i över tio minuter.

Harry och Albus, eller tja, mest Harry kanske, hann plocka fram ungefär halva frukosten innan Ginny kom ner.  
>"Sover James fortfarande?" frågade Harry och Ginny nickade, satte sig på en stol, lutade huvudet mot handen tidningen ugglan levererat några minuter tidigare.<br>"Står det något om oss idag?"  
>"Nej, jag tror inte det, jag har inte hunnit kolla…" Harry satte sig bredvid henne.<br>"Bra. Jag har tröttnat på att se mig själv på förstasidorna", sa Ginny med ett leende.  
>"Om du tröttnar kan du alltid skilja dig", retades Harry med henne och hon himlade med ögonen.<br>"Fungerar din hjärna på morgonen?"  
>"Va… Eh… Tror det?" Harry rynkade pannan.<br>"För det första skulle tidningarna bli ännu mer lyckliga då. För det andra…" Ginny skrattade glatt och lade huvudet på sned. "Jag har ingen lust med det." Hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom. Kyssen avbröts inte förrän Albus krävde uppmärksamhet genom att klättra upp i Harrys knä.


	28. Ett porträtt

Kapitel 28: Ett porträtt

Det var inte helt ovanligt för Weasleysläkten att samlas i Kråkboet på helgerna, och det var just vad som skulle hända även denna, rätt trista och väldigt, väldigt gråa novemberdag. Så, så fort alla vaknat och fått i sig frukost tog Harry, Ginny, James och Albus den gråa tunnelbanan, mest för att James tjattrade som en överaktiv papegoja om att åka den. Egentligen var den långt ifrån fräsch, men det verkade inte bekymra honom det minsta lilla. James log stort under hela färden och tryckte näsan mot det redan immiga fönsterglaset för att se bättre. Det gjorde han ju inte direkt eftersom tunnelbanan åkte så snabbt att allt blev suddigt, men James verkade oerhört nöjd i alla fall.

Efter tio minuter var det i alla fall bara en kort promenad kvar till Kråkboet, och även om James blev ledsen över att lämna tunnelbanan gick det över när han kom in i Kråkboet och Teddy glatt hejade på honom, då lyste James upp i ett brett leende och sprang fram till honom. Alla hade inte kommit än, men det var ändå full fart i Kråkboet. Teddy och James hade hittat en boll att leka med, Percy diskuterade något med George, Angelina och Hermione hjälpte Molly i köket medans Ron läste en tidning och försökte härda ut med att Rose tuggade frenetiskt på hans fötter, och ja, kort sagt var de flesta sysselsatta med någonting.

Efter kanske fem minuter ropade Molly att fikat var färdigt, och på en väldigt kort tid satt alla vid det långa köksbordet, som blivit ganska slitet genom åren. Som alltid när det var fika i Kråkboet, tog det slut väldigt snabbt, och bordet tömdes snabbt på barn, medans de vuxna satt kvar. Harry lade märke till att George bet nervöst på sina naglar och att Angelina såg ut att vara väldigt inne i sina egna tankar, och han undrade för sig själv om de hade något tråkigt att berätta. Tanken hann knappt passera innan George harklade sig och snabbt tittade bort när allas blickar vändes mot honom.

"Vill du säga något?" frågade Arthur, som suttit och diskuterat cyklar med Hermione, artigt. George såg tveksamt på honom en stund och öppnade munnen, men stängde den snabbt igen och puffade istället till Angelina som först gav honom en irriterad blick men sedan ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej, då…" Hon tittade generat ner i golvet.

"Det syns på dig vad du ska säga", sa Ginny snabbt och hennes kinder tog en ljusrosa färg när allas blickar drogs till henne istället.

"I så fall kan du säga det", sa George roat. "Om du nu är en sådan mästare."

"Jag har bara varit med om det själv… Har jag rätt om jag säger så?"

"Jaa…" Angelina nickade tveksamt.

"Två gånger om?" Ginny log, och nu gick ljuset upp även för Harry. Tydligen hände samma sak för Ron, för han sa rakt ut:

"Ni ska få ett barn." Angelina skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Två", rättade George och log han också. Ett snyftande hördes från kanten av bordet. Molly hade börjat gråta glädjetårar.

Efter att Molly gråtit klart och alla grattat George och Angelina fortsatte allt som vanligt. Teddy och James fortsatte springa runt (Victoire var sjuk och hade stannat hemma med Fleur), Rose och Albus hittade någon leksak och bråkade om den tills Albus gav upp och travade iväg till Harry istället, Teddy tröttnade på att springa runt och spelade schack med Bill istället medans James hittade en tidning med mycket bilder, och George satte sig i ett fönster och tittade frånvarande ut genom det. Harry förstod honom, han hade själv ett väldigt färskt minne av hur mycket det varit att ta in. George verkade se att Harry tittade på honom, och vinkade lite diskret för att visa att Harry kunde komma, så Harry flyttade Albus från sitt knä till golvet och gick iväg till fönstret där George satt sig.

"Är det något speciellt med fönster och er Weasleys?" frågade Harry med ett leende och hoppade upp bredvid honom.

"Hur då, menar du?" George rynkade pannan.

"Så fort ni är ledsna, trötta eller helt enkelt behöver en stund för er själva sätter ni er i fönster… Ja, du och Ginny, i alla fall."

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", sa George med ett leende. "Det känns liksom bara som en bra plats att vara på för mig. Jag vet inte hur Ginny tänker, något liknande, förmodligen."

"Förmodligen…" Harry nickade.

"Harry, tror du att hon skulle vilja prata med Fred igen?"

"Vem, Ginny?"

"Ja, tror du hon skulle vilja prata med Fred igen?"

"Det tror jag…" Harry förstod ingenting. "Men varför frågar du det?" George log.

"Jag har ett porträtt av honom i mitt gamla rum som jag gjorde klart för en vecka sedan."

Fem minuter senare var


	29. Bröllop, blekhet och byta jobb

Kapitel 29: Bröllop, blekhet och byta jobb

3 augusti, 2007

James 3, Albus 1 och vem sjutton bryr sig om Harry och Ginny..

Harry vaknade av en serie väldigt hårda knuffar. Något irriterat öppnade han sina ögon och fann sin äldsta son stå och knuffa på honom.

"Sluta knuffa", gäspade Harry. "Vad vill du, James?"

"Gå upp", skrattade James och klättrade upp i sängen för att väcka Ginny också. Harry hittade sina glasögon och slappnade genast av mer när han kunde se rummet. Det var ljust och badade i ett starkt solsken som fick Harry att snabbt knipa igen ögonen och vända sig åt andra hållet. James hade låtit bli att puffa på Ginny (Harry blev smått avundsjuk eftersom det värkte i sidan efter James hårda nävar) och istället krupit ner bredvid henne, och det såg faktiskt väldigt gulligt ut. Harry önskade nästan att han hade haft en kamera, men sanningen var nog att de inte behövde någon, det fanns mer än gott om tidningsurklipp med dem. Hermione sparade dem ifall Harry och Ginny någon dag skulle vilja läsa, men själva läste de inte ens urklippen. Ginny hade försökt någon gång, men hon hade bara blivit irriterad över att se sig själv på andra ställen i tidningen än quidditchspalterna, så nu läste definitivt ingen förutom Hermione.

Harry väcktes ur sina tankar av att Albus började pipa från sitt rum, och ytterst motvilligt reste han sig från den varma sängen.

Det var inte en fullt normal sommardag – Neville skulle gifta sig vid 15 och Harry var nästan nervös för sin kompis skull.

"Tänk om han säger fel eller…" började Harry för tredje gången, och Ginny satte återigen handen för hans mun medans hon himlade med ögonen.

"Han kommer inte att göra fel. Hur då, menar du?"

"Ja men, tänk så råkar han säga nej.." slank det ur Harry. Han ångrade sig så fort han sagt det, för Ginny började nämligen fnissa hysteriskt.

"Då kommer han att bli den första i världshistorien", lyckades hon få fram mellan skrattattackerna. "Det är faktiskt inte så stor chans, och du borde visa lite mer förtroende för honom." Harry log.

"Okej. Jag ska sluta oroa mig."

Vid 14.45 lyckades de faktiskt vara på plats. Egentligen var det tillåtet för barn att vara med på bröllopet, men varken James eller Albus uppskattade att sitta stilla och tysta någon längre stund, så Arthur vaktade de och Rose – Hermione hade tänkt på samma sätt. Det var en väldigt solig och varm dag, så att vänta på att få gå in och sätta sig var egentligen inget problem, det var bara att sätta sig i gräset på kyrkogården och njuta av solskenet – Harry njöt dock inte riktigt lika mycket som alla andra eftersom solen reflekterades i hans glasögon och resulterade i att han fick blunda mest hela tiden.

Hur som helst lyckades de få bra platser tillsammans med Hermione och Ron, och inne i kyrkan var solskenet inte fullt så hemskt, det var mest ett behagligt och faktiskt ganska vackert ljus. Harry såg att Neville redan stod längst fram och flätade sina fingrar av nervositet. Neville tittade nervöst på honom och Harry besvarade blicken med ett leende. Neville log snabbt tillbaka och tittade sedan bort igen. Harry såg att han tittade på korten av Frank och Alice Longbottom som var placerade på första bänken, och det värkte lite i honom att veta att Frank och Alice inte kunde närvara vid sin sons bröllop. Även om Harry hade dödat Voldemort, hade Voldemort redan hunnit döda och tortera så många folk att Harry ibland tänkte att det hade varit meningslöst, även om han visste att det absolut inte varit så. Han tittade på Ginny, som sträckte på sig för att se bakåt, och medgav för sig själv att om han inte dödat Voldemort, fanns det mycket större chans att hon inte skulle vara i livet, att ingen i kyrkan skulle ha varit det. Den tanken fick allt att lätta lite, och Harry vände sig också bakåt när en bröllopsmarsch började spelas och Hannah sakta började gå uppför altargången tillsammans med sin pappa. Hennes klänning var vit, glansig och väldigt enkel, men den var fin och passade henne. Kinderna blev lätt rosa när hon upptäckte att alla tittade på henne, men hon fortsatte beslutsamt gå uppför altargången och när hennes pappa lade hennes hand i Nevilles spred sig ett stort leende på både hennes och Nevilles läppar. Prästen var mycket liten och hade en pipig röst, men när han började prata spreds ändå en behaglig tystnad över kyrkan – Han verkade i alla fall ha förmågan att få folk att lyssna. Harry vände sig åt vänster för att le mot Ginny, och hon gav honom ett snabbt leende tillbaka, men antingen så var det ljuset eller så var hon trött, för Harry noterade att hon såg aningens blek ut.

"Är du okej?" viskade han snabbt till henne och fick en snabb nickning till svar. Ljuset, alltså. Harrys fokus återvände till vigseln.

[Ja du Josefin. Är du så besatt av vigslar så ta och skriv en själv. Jag orkade inte. Nu återgår vi till novellen.]

Vigseln var inte särskilt lång, men när den var slut hade ändå temperaturen i kyrkan hunnit stiga ordentligt, så när de fick gå ut ur kyrkan för att ta sig till festen var det väldigt befriande.

"Det måste vara trettio grader idag", konstaterade Hermione när de börjat gå mot Augustas hus, där festen skulle hållas. "Men nu är det kväll, så det borde bli lite svalare i alla fall."

"Hoppas Augusta sätter på en sådan där kall luft-förtrollning", sa Ron. "Och hoppas hon har mat, min mage kurrar."

"Onödig information." Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Det har alla hört." Hon duckade snabbt undan Rons knytnäve.

Till en början var festen inte särskilt spännande, och Augusta hade ingen aircondition – men däremot väldigt många saker att dricka, så det gick ingen stor nöd på alla bröllopsgäster. Neville och Hannah var omringade av gäster mest hela tiden, så det blev tyvärr inget tillfälle att prata med dem. Någon annan som däremot fick ett tillfälle att prata med Harry var Kingsley.

"Harry", sa han med sin vanliga brummande röst och satte sig på stolen mitt emot. "Jag har tråkiga nyheter." Harry tittade upp från den intressanta föreställning Neville och Ron höll på med. Föreställningen hette "Hur det går efter åtta glas eldwhiskey" och det var inte säkert att den var riktigt planerad. Den var hur som helst ganska roande – Ron hade nu på sig en rosa mössa med rosetter och hade en klacksko i munnen, och Neville läste högt ur ett reklamblad för Madame Malkins klädnader.

"Vilka då?"

"Chefen för aurorerna…" Kingsley lät tummen glida runt på ett tomt kakfat. "Han dog i en mugglarbilolycka för ett par timmar sen. Vi fick besked nu."

"Nej", suckade Harry. "Då blir det väl kaos på vår avdelning?"

"Kanske inte", sa Kingsley och log. "Kanske inte… Om du väljer att ta över jobbet."

"Det skulle inte funka. Du jobbar redan för mycket. Du kan inte jobba ännu mer."

"Jag vet, Ginny…"

"Jag gillar det inte."

"Kingsley säger att jag kan gå ner i arbetstid om jag jobbar hemma…"

"Men då skulle du ju jobba hemma, och det vill jag inte…" Ginny suckade och skakade på huvudet. Harry kunde se att hennes bruna ögon höll på att tåras, och han lade försiktigt armarna mot henne, drog henne till sig.

"Vi pratar med honom, okej?"

"Jag vill inte stå i vägen för ditt arbete, jag vill inte att du ska arbeta mer, jag vill inte… Det här funkar inte!" Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Han kanske kan fixa någonting om jag förklarar, snälla…"

"Harry, jag skulle bara känna mig i vägen. Jag vill inte det. Hon tog sig loss ur hans armar och tittade på honom med ett ansikte som åter igen var blekt.

"Ginny, om du nu säger att du mår bra, varför har du gått omkring och sett blek ut hela dagen då?" Harry tittade oroat på henne.

"Har jag?" frågade hon tyst, fast Harry hörde att hon inte tog det som någon större överraskning.

"Ja, det har du. Och du är fortfarande blek."

"Trött, bara." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Jag mår okej."

"Lovar du?"

"Sluta tjata. Skulle du prata med Kingsley eller inte?"

"Får jag bjuda upp till daaaans?" Ron vinglade fram till Harry.

"Nej", sa Harry tyst och gick irriterat förbi Ron för att hitta Kingsley. Först fick han kliva över Neville, som låg och tittade i en barnbok på golvet och korsa förbi Hagrid som sov i en stående ställning lutad mot bokhyllan och snarkade, men sedan hittade han Kingsley med näsan nere i dagens nummer av The Daily Prophet.

"Kingsley?" Harry harklade sig för att Kingsley skulle höra.

"Mm… Va?" Kingsley tittade förvånat upp från tidningen.

"Jag undrade om mina arbetstider som du pratade med mig om."

"Vad är det med dem?"

"Går de att… sänka? Du vet, jag har en familj."

"Just det." Kingsley kliade sig i huvudet. "Du vet, när man inte har familj själv blir det väldigt förvirrande…" Harry fnös och Kingsley log lite. "Okej. Jag sänker dina arbetstider, så att du jobbar mindre än nu, om du bara lovar att ta jobbet."

"Okej." Harry nickade och Kingsley tittade nöjt på honom. Det var tyst i runt fyra sekunder (med undantag av Hagrids snarkningar) innan tystnaden avbröts av Nevilles höga skratt.

"Och sedan… Sa… Hahaha… Bamse… Haha… Kom så går vi och äter maaat…"


	30. Ett onormalt allmäntillstånd

Kapitel 30: Ett onormalt allmäntillstånd

Det har bara gått en dag, så vi kör ingen åldersguide. '-'

Det var kolsvart i huset i den lilla byn Godrics Hollow. Ibland hördes det andetag, antingen från människor eller från svartvita katter, det var lite varierande. Den svarta klockan i köket tickade lugnt, visade att klockan var halv tre på natten. Katten Domino hade somnat på köksstolen, med svansen viftandes även i sömnen. Kanske jagade han möss i sina drömmar, eller så gjorde han något annat. Vem vet vad katter drömmer, när legilimering inte funkar på dem? Nöjd verkade han hur som helst vara, för han kattflinade brett i sin sömn.

Harry Potter satte sig, smått avundsjuk, bredvid den sovande katten. Han ville inget hellre än att få sova, men det var snudd på omöjligt. Inte för att någon lät för mycket eller för att det var obekvämt, för varmt eller något i den stilen, och tröttheten var det inget fel på alls, det var bara för många tankar som surrade runt i huvudet. Aurorchef. Okej, Kingsley hade lovat honom bättre arbetstider, men fortfarande, ett nytt jobb. Det skulle vara massvis att ta itu med... Och hur bra skulle han egentligen vara på att bestämma över andra? Visst, han hade gjort det förut, med Dumbledores Armé, men det här var en helt annan sak. Med Dumbledores Armé hade han haft Ron och Hermione till hjälp, och det hade bara varit runt en gång i veckan. Jobbet var fem dagar i veckan, och någon till hjälp skulle han inte ha... Harry skakade på huvudet, kliade den svartvita och högt snarkande katten bakom öronen en sista gång och gick uppför den vita trätrappan igen. James och Albus sov lugnt i sina rum, märkte inte ens att Harry tittade till dem, och Harry kröp försiktigt ner i dubbelsängen igen. Ginny flyttade på sig någon centimeter när han drog täcket över sig, antagligen av ren reflex, för Harry hörde hennes lätta, lugna andetag som tydde på att hon sov. Han kysste snabbt hennes panna och vände sig åt andra hållet för att försöka somna om.

"Jag vill åka och bada!" Var den första mening Harry fick höra när han vaknade på morgonen, men han kunde snabbt analysera att den inte kom från sovrummet, i alla fall. Snarare från hallen, gissade han. Harry försökte få tag i glasögonen, men hittade de inte på direkten och hade istället ner väckarklockan i golvet, där den gick i tusen bitar. Han suckade, mumlade ett snabbt 'reparo' när han hittat sin trollstav, satte på sig glasögonen och lyfte upp klockan igen.

"Nej, James" kunde Harry urskilja att Ginny svarade, med en röst som lät svag, väldigt trött och kanske hörde han lite irritation också. "Alla måste vakna först."

"Väck de dååå!" Harry kunde höra dunsar som måste betyda att James hoppade upp och ner på stället och han log lite åt sin energiska son.

"Klockan är inte mycket, man kan inte bara gå in och väcka folk", suckade Ginny. "Det räknas inte artigt." Harry log lite åt diskussionen, klev ur sängen och drog på sig sina kläder.

James fick hur som helst som han ville – Ron (Som slagit rekord i att ta flest Mugglarbakispiller på en kväll) skickade en uggla och undrade om de ville följa med honom och Rose till sjön utanför Godric's Hollow, Hermione skulle tydligen jobba.

"Eller så har hon flytt", muttrade Ginny så tyst att bara Harry hörde, och han fick anstränga sig hårt för att inte börja skratta rakt ut.

"Det är ganska troligt efter igår", fick han fram när han lyckats behärska sig lite mer.

"Väldigt, inte ganska." Ginny vände sida i tidningen.

"Ska du inte äta frukost?" Harry tog en tugga på sin egen macka och Ginny skakade snabbt på huvudet.

"Jag är inte hungrig." Hon vände bort huvudet, antagligen för att få det att verka som om hon tittade på James som hade slagit sig ner på golvet med en bilderbok, men Harry visste någonstans inom sig att det var för att hon inte ville visa att hon fortfarande var alldeles för blek i ansiktet.

Så fort alla, okej, alla utom Ginny då, ätit frukost dök Ron upp i en perfekt tajmning – förutom att han ramlade baklänges så fort hans fötter anlände, Rose började gråta av chocken och Harry fick stora problem med att hålla ansiktet i schack. De packade snabbt ihop lite fika och badkläder till James, Albus och Rose – Ingen annan hade lust att bada – och gav sig iväg. Det tog runt en kvart att gå och Albus hann tröttna så pass mycket att Harry fick bära honom, men de kom i alla fall fram till den så gott som folktomma stranden. Inte så konstigt, för särskilt speciellt badställe var det väl inte (Inte för att Harry hade sett särskilt många), en gråbrun träbrygga och sandstrand var det enda som fanns där förutom själva sjön, men James och Albus gillade i alla fall att bada där. Så även denna gång, de var i vattnet på max fem minuter, plaskande och skrattande. Harry försökte prata lite med Ron, men Ron var så gott som sovande om man bortsåg från att hans ögon var öppna, så han fick inget svar. Han fångade Ginnys blick istället, och hon log svagt tillbaka med samma bleka ansiktsfärg som han sett på henne i två dagar nu. Blek, matvägrande... Något var fel.

"Ginny?"

"Mm, vad?" Hennes fingrar gjorde rastlöst små cirklar i sanden.

"Jag behöver prata med dig."

"Det behöver du väl inte säga. Prata på."

"Jag menar att jag vill gå undan."

"Ron är så gott som döv", svarade hon och såg undrande på honom.

"Jag vet, men jag tror att vi behöver gå undan från honom i alla fall. Han kan hålla koll på James, Albus och Rose."

"Ja... Okej då", sa Ginny, fortfarande tveksamt, men hon reste på sig. "Var?"

Stranden låg väldigt nära en liten barrskog, så de gick in en bit i den innan de slog sig ner på en bred sten.

"Vad ville du?" Ginny tittade på honom med en halvt nyfiken och halvt envis blick.

"Något är fel med dig." Harry tittade henne rakt i ögonen, men hon vände bort blicken.

"Nej."

"Om ingenting är fel med dig, varför har du gått runt som ett vitt spöke två dagar nu? Du matvägrar dessutom. Något är visst fel, Ginny. Det är uppenbart att du inte mår bra." Harry försökte återigen att möta hennes blick, men hon tittade bara rakt fram. Sedan skakade hon motvilligt på huvudet.

"Inte särskilt."  
>"Varför är du så rädd för att säga det? Det är väl inget fel med det?" Harry lade huvudet på sned för att skämta lite och Ginny skrattade till.<p>

"Du blir så... överbeskyddande varenda gång."

"Det är du som vägrar bli omhändertagen." Harry log och Ginny fnös.

"Okej, kanske det, då. Men din reaktion blir så överdriven varenda gång."

"Vad ska jag göra annars då? Ignorera dig, när du mår illa?" Harry skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan inte."

"Det vet jag redan... Men det här är läskigt."

"Varför då?"

"För det första, ingen annan verkar må dåligt, om man inte räknar Ron, men det beror ju snarare på en hemsk baksmälla. För det andra, det är inget annat fel på mig än illamående. För det tredje, det kom över en natt... Ungefär som när jag var gravid med Albus", sa hon fundersamt.

"Tänk om du är det den här gången också då", skämtade Harry och hon skrattade till.

"Tror faktiskt inte det. Men jag skulle inte ha något emot det." Hon tittade ut mot stranden, där det inte verkade ha hänt särskilt mycket. James och Albus lekte fortfarande med Rose, Ron tittade ointresserat på de.

"Inte jag heller." Harry log. "Inte i framtiden..."

Det hände inte särskilt mycket mer den dagen. Det började ösregna fem minuter senare, så resten av dagen tillbringades inomhus när Ron transfererat sig hem med Rose igen. James och Albus tittade i böcker, lekte med leksaker och byggde torn av klossar, Harry försökte hindra de från att börja bråka när deras tålamod med varandra började tryta, och Ginny höll sig mest i bakgrunden, försökte vila bort illamåendet. Efter att Harry tjatat på henne en stund åt hon lite middag, men annars tog hon det mest lugnt. Det var nästan lite konstigt att se på, tänkte Harry, för i vanliga fall såg han henne ganska sällan trött – Det var svårt att inte se den energiska och oftast glada människa Harry känt sedan han var 15 år gammal. Visst, han hade träffat Ginny för första gången när han var 11, men då hade han mest tänkt att hon var ganska jobbig och alldeles för blyg. Det var en väldig tur att hon hade förändrats, växt upp... Harry tittade på James och Albus som just nu tittade i en bok tillsammans. Skulle det gå lika fort för de att växa upp till vuxna individer?

5 augusti förflöt utan några större förändringar, varken i vädret, allmäntillstånd hos någon eller sysselsättningar. Harry gick ut med James och Albus en liten stund eftersom de tjatade om det, men de upptäckte snart att det var alldeles för blött och gick in igen. Domino smet också ut en stund, men kom också in, genomblöt och väldigt sur och fräsande. Uppenbarligen var vatten inte mycket för honom.

När Harry vaknade nästa morgon av att regnet slog hårt mot fönstret erkände han att vatten inte direkt var mycket för honom heller. Åtminstone inte när han fått på sig glasögonen och insåg att det väckt honom så tidigt som kvart över fem på morgonen. Han suckade, drog till sig en bok och försökte få ögonen att vänja sig vid mörkret – Att tända lampan var inget alternativ, för Ginny såg fortfarande ut att sova. Harry försökte sträcka på fötterna men misslyckades direkt – Det låg en svartvit katt på dem. Muttrandes något om katter som aldrig lyssnade lyfte han ner Domino från sängen och återgick till att försöka tyda texten i boken.

Det visade sig vara näst intill omöjligt att tyda texten, och Harry var fortfarande ganska trött, så snart blev han tvungen att lägga ifrån sig boken igen och somnade gjorde han till ljudet av strilande regn och en fräsande katt som var sur för att den inte fick ligga i hans säng.

När Harry vaknade av att Albus klättrade upp i dubbelsängen hade regnet faktiskt slutat strila, och Domino hade tröttnat på att fräsa och istället somnat.

"Morgon", skrattade Albus och lade sitt huvud bredvid Harrys.

"Kanske det." Harry gäspade. "Tänker du gå upp nu?" Albus nickade ivrigt medans Harry snurrade hans rufsiga hår mellan fingrarna.

"Jag kan gå upp annars", sa Ginny med en röst som lät nyvaken men mycket piggare och nästan överraskade Harry lite.

"Mår du bättre nu?"

"Ganska." Ginny tog sig upp till sittande ställning med hjälp av armbågarna och Albus satte sig snabbt i hennes knä. "Sover James fortfarande?"

"Sover han inte är han tyst", konstaterade Harry. "Frukost?"

"Om jag slipper göra den."

"Jag gjorde den igår!"

"Jag har gjort den fler gånger den här sommaren!"  
>"Säkert!" Vid det här laget hade de båda börjat skratta.<p>

"Jag borde få sova längre!"

"Varför då?"

"Jag ger upp!" Ginny skrattade. "Vi gör den tillsammans."

Att göra frukosten tillsammans var mycket lättare än att småtjafsa om det, och det var faktiskt ganska roligt, i alla fall när man inte gjort det på ett tag. Det blev väldigt mycket skratt, och Harry insåg snabbt att två dagar var fullt tillräckligt för att han skulle börja sakna den Ginny han såg för det mesta, den glada, positiva och envisa. Det var skönt att ha henne på plats igen.

Förmiddagen flöt på i ett ganska lugnt tempo. Harry hade jobb att göra (Kingsley hade skickat hem alldeles för många papper Harry skulle läsa innan han kunde börja jobba) och James och Albus ville hemskt gärna gå ut och leka, så Ginny gick ut med de och lämnade Harry ensam med minst trettiofem papper om förtrollningar, sjukdomar, bieffekter av trolldrycker och andra saker man var tvungen att veta som chef för aurorerna – Harry fattade inte riktigt varför man behövde veta alla bieffekter av Amortentia, men han orkade inte ifrågasätta Kingsleys order – Och en katt som bet lite på hans fötter när den fick för tråkigt. Det tog en halv evighet att kämpa sig igenom alla papper och när det var färdigt hade Harry några bitmärken på fötterna. Köksklockan visade på lite mer än mitt på dagen, så Harry antog att det var bäst att börja med lunchen innan Ginny, James och Albus kom hem. Han reste sig från den hårda trästolen, sträckte på sig eftersom han var stel i hela kroppen och började rota i skafferiet.

Han hade hunnit en bit i matlagningen när hans familj kom tillbaka, hela köket var fullt med doften av mat. James och Albus hann knappt få av sig jackorna så sprang de in i vardagsrummet, medans Ginny skrattade åt de och släntrade in i köket.

"Lunch?" Hon sniffade nyfiket i luften, men innan Harry han svara på det tonades hennes ansiktsfärg snabbt till en åter igen alldeles för blek färg, och hon sprang snabbt ut ur rummet i riktning mot badrummet. De första sekunderna fattade Harry ingenting, det gick för snabbt. Sedan fattade han plötsligt vad som hände och innan han kunde stoppa sig själv följde han efter.

"Hur mår du nu?" Klockan var nästan elva på kvällen och James och Albus hade sovit i nästan tre timmar, Harry hade fortsatt med nästa omgång arbetspapper och Ginny hade ömsom tillbringat tiden i sängen, ömsom i badrummet. Just nu stämde det första alternativet, och Harry hade precis satt sig bredvid henne.

"Dåligt", svarade hon tyst. "Inte bra i alla fall."

"Om du inte ens försöker förneka det måste det vara väldigt allvarligt." Harry log och fortsatte snurra hennes hår runt fingrarna.

"Jättekul..."

"Du får se till att bli bättre snart. Du fyller år om några dagar... Då kanske du inte vill vara sjuk."

"Antagligen skulle jag ha brytt mig mer om jag var liten... Men just nu är födelsedagar inte särskilt viktigt. Det är bara ett tecken på att man blir äldre."

"Du är fortfarande yngre än mig", skrattade Harry. "Jag kommer att bli gammal före dig."

"Ja, tänk, ett helt år före mig..." Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Det är lång tid kvar." Harry kysste försiktigt hennes panna. "Godnatt... Nu tänker i alla fall jag sova." Ginny nickade.

"Godnatt."

"Det blir bättre imorgon."

"Hoppas det." Ginny gäspade och lade sig på sidan istället.

Fast det var tydligen tomma ord. Det blev inte speciellt mycket bättre. Lite kanske, men ingen stor skillnad. Bättre blev det inte heller dagen efter, eller dagen efter det. Inte dagen efter det heller. Molly och Arthur var bortresta, så de kunde i vilket fall som helst inte komma på födelsedagsmiddag den 11 augusti, och det var nog tur, för det var inte några större förändringar den dagen heller. 14 augusti fick de ett brev från George och Angelina om att deras tvillingar, Fred och Roxanne skulle de tydligen heta, hade fötts, men eftersom de tänkte ta en vecka för sig själva först behövde de ingen ursäkt där heller.

"Tur", sa Ginny när hon fick läsa brevet. "Jag behöver inte fler personer som är oroliga för mig." Hon försökte dölja det, men Harry hörde på rösten att hon egentligen var orolig för sig själv, bara rädd för att erkänna det.

Fyra dagar efter brevet från George och Angelina tröttnade Harry på att vänta på förbättringar. Klockan var ganska sent på kvällen, men vädret var klart och det var fortfarande ganska varmt, så han hade näst intill tvingat Ginny att följa med honom ut eftersom hon knappt varit utanför huset på mer än en vecka. Till en början låg de bara stilla på gräsmattan, tätt intill varandra, och tittade upp på den stjärnfyllda himlen.

"Vi borde gå till Sankt Mungos", sa Harry medans han lät fingrarna följa konturerna i Ginnys bleka ansikte. "Det funkar inte längre."

"Jag vill inte gå dit." Hon rynkade pannan, antagligen kittlades Harrys fingrar.

"Jag tror inte du har något val… Du har mått dåligt i nästan två veckor. Det är inget annat fel på dig, och ingen annan har blivit sjuk. Du har aldrig varit allergisk… va?" Harry tittade på henne och hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det har jag aldrig varit… Och jag är för gammal för att nya allergier ska uppstå från ingenstans." Hon skrattade.

"Vi kan ju i alla fall slå fast att det är någonting… Och Ginny, jag börjar jobba om några dagar. Jag skulle aldrig kunna stå ut med att gå på jobbet och veta att du var hemma och mådde dåligt… Ärligt talat står jag inte ut med det nu heller."

"Jag gillar inte sjukhus."

"Ingen ursäkt." Harry skrattade. "Men kan vi inte bara kolla… Om de lyckas få dig att må bra igen är det väl värt det? Om inte annat… för min skull?"

"Okej…" Ginny skrattade. "För din skull."


	31. Mugglargraviditetstest

Kapitel 31: Mugglar-graviditetstest  
>19 augusti, 2007<p>

Harry vaknade, på tok för häftigt, av att sängen studsade till lite. Det var fortfarande mörkt i huset, men Harry var klarvaken och så fort glasögonen satt där de skulle insåg han att han var ensam i rummet. Han hörde ljud från badrummet och förstod snabbt vad som hände – Ginny sov sällan hela nätterna nu för tiden på grund av sitt illamående. Han hade precis kommit på det när Ginny kom in i rummet igen. Hon kröp tyst ner under täcket igen, slängde en blick åt Harrys håll och ryckte till när hon insåg att han redan var vaken.  
>"Du är läskig", muttrade hon och lade sig närmare.<br>"Jag vet det", skrattade Harry skämtsamt. "Hur mår du?"  
>"Som vanligt."<br>"Du ska få hjälp idag, åtminstone." Harry strök henne försiktigt över det lysande röda håret som riktigt aldrig verkade tappa sin glans – Inte för honom, i alla fall.  
>"Jag hoppas det. När var det?"<br>"Tolv." Harry tittade på klockan. "Sju timmar kvar… Jag är klarvaken, men du kanske behöver sova mer?"  
>"Jag vet inte… Jag är hungrig, men jag vågar inte äta." Hon skakade på huvudet. "Det här gör mig galen."<br>"Hur som helst… Det borde bli bättre idag. Jag kan leka doktor redan nu om du har lust. Sov lite till så kan du försöka äta lite frukost sedan", sa Harry skrattande.  
>"Jag accepterar rådet, doktor Potter." Hon skakade skrattande på huvudet och vände sig åt andra hållet för att försöka somna om.<p>

"När skulle Hermione komma?" Ginny tog försiktigt en sked till av filen hon försökte få i sig.  
>"Om fem minuter", svarade Harry, men i samma stund hörde han ett pang utanför dörren. "Eller nu." Albus var redan framme vid dörren och försökte få upp den, men eftersom den var låst funkade det ju sådär.<br>"Dörren är låst, Al." Harry lyfte upp sin son och vred om det silvriga låset så att Hermione kunde komma in.

Det var inte särskilt mycket folk i det kvarter där den hemliga ingången till Sankt Mungos låg, och det gick lätt att ta sig fram, antagligen hade det något att göra med att det var söndag, gissade Harry på. Söndag.. På tisdag skulle han börja jobba som aurorchef, även om titeln varit hans i ett par veckor nu… De var framme vid den solkiga skyltdockan. Ginny puffade på honom, och Harry harklade sig.  
>"Vi är här för att göra en hälsokontroll." Skyltdockan nickade och släppte in de till det minst lika lugna väntrummet, Harry kunde bara räkna till kanske 10 personer. En ung sköterska i den gröna obligatoriska arbetsklädnaden stod i ett hörn och verkade vänta på dem, för hon lyste upp när hon märkte att de hade sett henne.<br>"Ginny och Harry Potter?" De nickade och hon såg belåten ut när hon skakade hand med de båda. "Jag heter Alexandra… Vi går tre trappor upp." Hon gick iväg mot trapporna en bit bort och de följde efter.

Undersökningsrummet hon ledde in de i var ganska kalt och tråkigt. Det fanns en brungrå brits i mitten av rummet, två blåa trästolar vid sidan om den och ett skrivbord med en pall i hörnet.  
>"Sätt er var ni vill", sa Alexandra snabbt, flyttade sitt blonda hår bakom öronen och bytte blad i ett anteckningsblock hon hade framför sig. "Jag ska ställa några frågor innan jag kan göra något..." Hon vände sig mot Ginny, som satt sig bredvid Harry på en av trästolarna. "Hur länge har du mått dåligt?"<br>"3 augusti, tror jag…" Ginny såg fundersam ut. "Det är 19 idag.. 16 dagar blir det väl."  
>"Finns det någonting du inte tål att äta?"<br>"Ingenting."  
>"Ingen annan du känner som varit sjuk?"<br>"Nej." Ginny tvekade. "Tror jag. I så fall har jag inte träffat dem." Alexandra nickade eftertänksamt. "Jag ska gå och hämta en sak. Vänta här." Hon lämnade det trista rummet och Ginny vände sig till Harry.  
>"Vad tror du hon ska hämta?"<br>"Jag har ingen aning. Jag har inte fått fram någonting av det hon frågat, men det kanske hon har."  
>"Hur skulle hon ha fått fram någonting?" Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Jag svarade ju bara nej."<br>"Fast hon är botare", sa Harry efter en stunds tänkande. "Hon kanske vet mer." Harry hann precis säga det så kom Alexandra in genom dörren, med en liten ask i handen.  
>"Det här är min gissning." Hon log och räckte Ginny asken. Ginny stelnade till när hon insåg vad asken var. Hon tittade förvånat på Alexandra.<br>"Mugglar-graviditetstest?"

Alexandra log. "Det är det enda alternativet jag har kvar. Och innan du frågar varför vi använder mugglartest… De är mer exakta. Det där testet visar till exempel hur många veckor du varit gravid… Och det är kanske osäkert i det här fallet." Ginny nickade och vred på asken för att läsa instruktionerna.  
>"Du behöver vara i ett badrum för att kunna göra det", sa Alexandra leende.<br>"Jag läste det." Hon nickade. Harry, som inte visste vad han skulle göra och knappt visste vad han tänkte, fortsatte med att sitta stilla. "Var finns det ett?"  
>"Tvärs över det här rummet." Alexandra pekade och Ginny reste på sig och gick ut ur rummet. Alexandra och Harry blev kvar, Alexandra bläddrades i en tidning och Harry i ett försök att förstå. Skulle de få ett tredje barn? Eller var det bara en vild gissning? Ett plötsligt minne dök upp. Tänk om du är det den här gången också… Hade han haft rätt, trots att han bara skämtade? Tankarna avbröts av att Ginny kom in i rummet igen. Hon räckte det smala testet till Alexandra, som lade det framför sig.<br>"Ni får vänta två minuter innan det kommer ge något utslag, enligt instruktionerna." Alexandra tog upp tidningen igen.  
>"Jag gillar inte henne", viskade Ginny snabbt till Harry, som inte kunde låta bli att le.<br>"Nä, hon är kanske lite… osocial. Hon måste gilla tidningar", log Harry och Ginny skrattade till.

Resten av de två minuterna förflöt alldeles knäpptyst, det enda som hördes var bläddrandet när Alexandra bytte till en ny sida i boken och eventuellt någon liten hostning eller ett högljutt andetag ibland.  
>"Det har gått två minuter", sa Ginny och tittade envist på Alexandra, som ryckte till.<br>"Åh, okej." Hon blundade, tog upp testet och räckte det till henne. Harry försökte luta sig över Ginny för att se vad som stod, men hon skyddade det med händerna medans hon verkade läsa meningarna om och om igen. Sedan lade hon ner det på sina knän.  
>"Tio veckor?" utbrast hon och gav testet till Harry för att han skulle få se. Ginny hade haft rätt konstaterade Harry – I den lilla rutan stod det både "Gravid" och "10 veckor"<br>"Det är inget konstigt med det, om du mått illa i två veckor." Alexandra log. "Jag ska väl låta er prata en liten stund, så jag går ut." Hon reste på sig – Harry notiserade att hon tog tidningen under armen – och gick ut. Ginny vände sig direkt till Harry.  
>"Är det här…", hon tvekade, "okej för dig?" Harry skrattade.<br>"Absolut. Vi sa väl att vi skulle ha tre barn i framtiden… Varför inte nu? Om du står ut förstås", tillade han och Ginny grimaserade.  
>"Tja, jag har gjort det förut… Men…" Hon tittade bort. "Ditt jobb."<br>"Det är för det första inte ditt problem. För det andra… " Harry skrattade. "Jag får väl prata med Kingsley igen, va?"  
>"Han kommer att bli galen på dig", sa Ginny och skrattade. "Ja… Så, vi kör?"<br>"Om du vill."  
>"Såklart… Tre är ändå ett bra antal." Hon log. "Och jag skulle faktiskt inte ha något emot en flicka, heller."<p>

Alexandra skrev ut tabletter mot illamående till Ginny, och sedan lät hon de gå med en undersökning bokad några veckor senare – Och, förstås, alldeles för mycket tankar i huvudet. Det hade varit mycket att ta in både första och andra gången, och det var inte precis lättare nu när det var den tredje. Det var alldeles tyst mellan Harry och Ginny medans de gick till det kvarter dit de transfererat sig, och snart var de hemma i vardagsrummet igen. Det var knäpptyst runt omkring de och Harry tittade sig förvånat omkring i sitt eget hem.  
>"Hermione har väl gått ut med dem." Han ryckte på axlarna och satte sig i soffan.<br>"Ja, antagligen…" Ginny tog upp medicinasken och vred lite på den.  
>"Hur mår du nu? Ska du använda medicinen?"<br>"Ärligt talat har jag inte tänkt på det. Halvillamående, kanske." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Jag ska använda den senare." Harry nickade långsamt.  
>"Blev det bättre av att veta vad det var?"<br>"Om inte annat fick det mig på bättre humör." Hon räknade på fingrarna. "Mars måste det bli, va?"  
>"Jag tror det." Harry tittade ut genom fönstret. "Jag kan se Hermione, James och Albus."<br>"Vi måste berätta för James och Albus ikväll, va?"  
>"James åtminstone… Albus skulle nog inte förstå i vilket fall som helst."<br>"Nej, antagligen inte…" Ginny hann inte längre innan dörren öppnades och tjugo sekunder senare satt Albus i hennes knä medans James satte sig bredvid Harry.  
>"Har allt gått bra?" Hermione satte sig bredvid Ginny.<br>"Ja, absolut." Harry såg att Ginny kämpade för att dölja skrattet, men Hermione verkade inte märka det. "För dig då?  
>"Det har gått bra… Men jag ska transferera mig hem till Ron och Rose nu. Vi ses!" Hon skrattade, reste på sig och ett poff senare var hon borta.<p> 


	32. Draco Malfoy

Kapitel 32: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter vaknade upp av att det enda han såg var färgerna rött och orange, och väldigt suddigt var det dessutom. Han insåg snabbt att han under tiden han sovit flyttat sig så nära intill Ginny att det enda han såg var hennes hår. Han vände på sig, fick på sig de runda glasögonen han haft så länge och eftersom han kände sig klarvaken gick han upp. Det var ganska ljust i huset, men tyst. Det enda som hördes var andetag och någon enstaka hostning ibland, samt några kattsnarkningar. Harry tittade på klockan. Halv sju, om den inte gick fel, och det borde den inte göra eftersom den var inställd med magi, tänkte Harry. En brunspräcklig uggla från The Daily Prophet flög in genom fönstret, och släppte dagens tidning på hans huvud, som om den visste att han behövde något att sysselsätta sig med. Ugglan stirrade envist på honom när han tagit tidningen, och eftersom näbben såg ut att vara ganska vass (Hur vass den var, ja, det var Harry inte riktigt intresserad av) skyndade han sig att lägga tre knutingar i skinnpåsen på ugglans ben. Den hoade glatt som tack, såg ut att göra någon slags glädjedans för ugglor, och flög iväg igen.

Ungefär samtidigt, men några mil bort, vaknade en annan person av att han fick en leksaksuggla (tyvärr var den av trä) i skallen. Draco Malfoy, som personen hette, började svära högt, vilket inte lät särskilt vackert.

"Du din smutsskalle, du skulle bara våga släppa leksaksugglor i skallen på Draco Lucius Malfoy och komma obestraf…"

"Appa?"

"… ffad tillbaks." Draco öppnade ögonen och fann att ansiktet som stirrade tillbaka på honom tillhörde hans egen son, Scorpius Malfoy. "Öh… Oj. Förlåt, Scorpius", sa han snabbt. Hans son verkade inte ha förstått någonting i alla fall, för han fortsatte prata på något obegripligt barnspråk som var för snabbt och otydligt för att Draco skulle förstå det.

"Du har säkert rätt", sa han bara istället, reste på sig ur sängen, lyfte upp Scorpius och gick ner för att göra frukost till de – Astoria var hos sina föräldrar den här helgen.

Lite senare på dagen hade av någon anledning Draco Malfoy och Harry Potter tagit en promenad samtidigt. Draco hade lämnat Scorpius hos sina föräldrar och Harrys barn var hos Hermione tillsammans med Ginny. Draco hade av en anledning som kallades slumpen bestämt sig för att gå till Godric's Hollow. Det gjorde han också. Han gick tills han kom till Godric's Hollow, där han stod och tittade sig nöjt omkring. Det vill säga, det började med att han tittade nöjt. Sedan tittade han jättehypernöjt. Han fick nämligen syn på en person han inte sett på tio år. En person med svart hår, glasögon och öh.. Eh… ja… Draco kom inte på mer ord för att beskriva människan han såg, men han såg hur som helst att det var Harry Potter. Draco var på ett ovanligt spralligt humör den dagen så han tog ett högt skutt, plockade fram en fin lista ur sin ficka och skuttade fram till Harry som stod och tittade lite snett på honom.

"Det här", sa Draco (Att säga hej hade han förstås inte tid med) och viftade med listan, "det är min medlemskapslista för min fanklubb av Nalle Puh."

"Den ser kort ut." Harry rynkade pannan.

"Nej! Jag bara råkade skriva med osynligt bläck! Hmmpf!" Draco himlade med ögonen. "Det står hur tydligt som helst, att den har faktiskt tolvtusenetthundratrettiosex medlemmar."

"Det var många", erkände Harry.

"Ja, eller hur! Ska jag lista upp alla?" Draco skuttade på stället av glädje, okänt varför.

"Eh.. Nä…"

"Jag tar det som ett JA. Så jag listar upp medlemmarna. Här är de: Draco Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, han svarade faktiskt 'A-aa' när jag frågade om han ville vara med. En svart och mycket vacker käpp. Samt tolvtusenetthundratrettiotre dammråttor som bor i källaren."

"Tolvtusenetthundratrettiotre dammråttor? Är inte det ganska… dammigt?" Harry lade huvudet på sned medans han tänkte.

"Kanske det. Men hur som helst… Vill du gå med? Vi ska på NallePuh-teater om en timme!"

"Uh, nä tack…"

När Draco kommit över besvikelsen (vilket tog tretton minuter och fyrtiotvå sekunder) studsade han vidare åt ett annat håll, och Harry följde motvilligt efter tills de kom till ett morotsland. I morotslandet stod en brunhårig kille i femtonårsåldern och kämpade med att dra upp morötter. När Draco såg det lyste hans ögon upp och han såg ut som ett barn på julafton.

"ÄR DU KANIN?" ropade han och studsade på stället av glädje, vilket fick killen att överge moroten och titta lite förvånat på honom.

"Öh… Jag tror inte det."  
>"Du har inga öron", sa Draco förvånat.<p>

"Jo", sa killen tveksamt. "Faktiskt."

"Jag menar ordentliga öron! Såna här!" Draco tog upp ett par Lisebergskanin-öron ur sin ficka och satte de på sig, vilket fick killen att titta ännu mer förvånat på honom. Det bekymrade däremot inte Draco. "Vad heter du, killen-som-inte-har-några-öron?" frågade han glatt.

"Loutmlisn", sade killen i raketfart.

"Tmlisn?" Harry var tvungen att ifrågasätta det ganska märkliga namnet.

"Ja." Killen nickade. "L-O-U-I-S. T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N. Jag är här för att jag gillar morötter och för att någon som heter Josefin tvingade mig att komma hit och prata med er."

"Skälen godkända", sa Draco allvarligt. "Nämen titta! Där borta kommer Neville! Med… någon med rufsigt hår."

"Man kan inte heta någonmedrufsigthår", sa Harry fundersamt.

"Vet väl inte du", sa Draco och sträckte på sig. Lisebergsöronen hade fått honom att känna sig som en ytterst viktig chef, och han njöt av det. "Hej Neville! Hej du med det rufsiga håret!"

"Hej", sa Neville och tittade konstigt på Dracos öron. Draco trodde blickarna var beundringsblickar, så han sträckte på sig lite till.

"Jag heter faktiskt Harry", sa killen-med-det-rufsiga-håret. Han såg inte ut att vara äldre än elva eller tolv, men han såg faktiskt ganska bra ut för att vara så ung.

"Omöjligt", sa Harry (Potter) snabbt. "Det är mitt namn."

"Harry Styles. Harry Edward Styles." Han skakade hand med Harry Potter, Neville, Louis och Dracokaninen.

"Gillar du Nalle Puh?" sa Draco nyfiket.

"Nä… Faktiskt inte. Jag gillar inte honung."

"Ingen gillar honung nu för tiden", sa Draco sårat.

"JOOO! Jag!" Från ingenstans kom en svarthårig, kanske 17-18 år gammal kille in. "Jag gillar honung. Och Nalle Puh. Och manpojkar. Jag ska skriva en låt om de någon gång."

"Honung och Nalle Puh är bra, manpojkarna struntar jag i." Draco tog upp sin lista och en rosa bläckpenna. "Vad heter du?" Killen mumlade något som Harry inte uppfattade, men det gjorde Neville.

"Ej rik Spade sa han", förtydligade Neville.

"Va? Nej…"

"Jo, jag hörde det klart och tydligt." Neville nickade allvarligt.

"Jag skriver upp Fattig Spade här", sa Draco och började skriva på listan. "Vill du följa med oss till NallePuhteatern?"

"Öh, okej…"

"Kom! Då går vi!" Draco tog nöjt den fattiga spadens hand och gick iväg med honom.

Kvar stod Harry Potter, Neville, Harry Styles och Louis Tomlinson och tittade konstigt på varandra.

"Jag har skrivit en sång", sa Harry (Styles alltså! Han som heter Potter kan nog inte skriva musik) tyst. "Vill ni höra?"

"Okej", sa Louis snabbt. "Vad heter den?"

"Uh… En sak. Fast jag behöver slipa lite på titeln."

"Verkligen" , sa Neville fundersamt. "Harry-Potter, kan vi gå hem till dig?"

"Okej", sa Harry fundersamt, och så gick de iväg.

OOOOOKEEEJ!

Jag var inte ens en procents seriös med detta kapitel, det var mest en flummig idé mellan mig och Josefin. Tvekar ni på det kan ni titta på datumet. April April!


	33. Samtidigt igen

Kapitel 33:

James är fortfarande 3. Albus är fortfarande 1. Harry och Ginny är fortfarande 28 vs 27. Det enda som har hänt är egentligen att alla blivit en dag äldre.

"Nej-nej-nej-neeej!" Albus grät nästan i förfäran över att titta på vattnet som strilade sakta ur den silvriga badkarskranen. Att vara ett år, världens envisaste unge och dessutom vara rädd för vatten, det var inte en bra kombination, ja, inte för föräldrarna i alla fall. Att få Albus att bada var minst sagt omöjligt ibland, när det var ett badkar det handlade om – sjöar var inga problem, det var badkar som var skräcken. Harry suckade, stängde av kranen och testade att sätta Albus i det tomma badkaret. Albus förblev tyst, men han tittade fortfarande surt på badkarskranen. Det såg faktiskt lite roligt ut.  
>"Ska du sätta på kranen, Albus?" Harry testade att föra sin sons hand mot vattenkranen, men den blev snabbt undandragen.<br>"Det där ser inte ut att gå särskilt bra." Harry vände sig snabbt om vid ljudet av Ginnys röst och fann henne stå lutad mot dörrkarmen. Hon såg mycket friskare och gladare ut än hon gjort på länge, även om det syntes på henne att något hade varit fel. Även om hon log såg hon fortfarande mycket skörare, ömtåligare ut, och hennes lila tröja och jeans satt mycket lösare på henne än vanligt. "Du stirrar på mig", påpekade hon leende.  
>"Förlåt. Du ser bara…"<br>"… Hemsk ut?"  
>"Verkligen inte. Jag tänkte säga bättre." Harry log och Ginny satte sig bredvid honom på badrumsgolvet. Ginny satte, mot Albus protester, på kranen och vände sig till Harry igen.<br>"Det gör jag inte alls, jag har gått ner säkert fem kilo i vikt. Inga kläder passar." Hon skakade på huvudet.  
>"Du behöver inte oroa dig för det särskilt länge", retades Harry med henne, men hon hann inte svara innan Albus bestämde sig för att påkalla lite uppmärksamhet genom att slå hårt med handen i vattnet så att han blötte ner både Harry och Ginny. Ginny skrattade glatt åt Albus, och Harry påmindes än en gång om hur skönt det var att ha den vanliga Ginny tillbaka.<br>"Funkar tabletterna? Tar de bort illamåendet?" Harry lät ringfingret följa ansiktsdragen i det numera inte så bleka ansiktet. Ginny ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Kanske inte tar bort, men det blir hur som helst skillnad." Hon vände sig mot Albus som lekte med sin badanka (ni kan ju gissa vem som gav honom den i julklapp) i piratutstyrsel. Han gjorde vågor med händerna och såg förtjust på när ankan guppade upp och ner. Ginny hjälpte honom med vågorna en stund och vände sig till Harry igen. "Har det hunnit sjunka in än?"<br>"Att vi ska få ett till barn? Jag vet inte… Det sjunker väl aldrig in helt och hållet, för det har det inte gjort med James eller Albus än. Men jag har åtminstone vant mig lite vid tanken. Du då?"  
>" Samma, tror jag. Vi får berätta det för alla andra idag, va?"<br>"Det är väl bäst så."  
>"Pappa kommer att retas och säga att vi kommer att slå honom och mamma om vi fortsätter så här." Hon himlade med ögonen.<br>"Jag tror inte vi hinner sju", erkände Harry. "Inte med de här vildingarna. Sover James fortfarande?"  
>"Tittar på bilderna i Quidditch genom tiderna."<br>"Han brås på oss, alltså?"

"Det verkar så." Hon log och kysste honom, men de blev snabbt avbrutna av att Albus skrattande skvätte ner de åter en gång.

Det var Harrys sista dag innan han skulle börja på sitt nya jobb som aurorchef, så det var förstås en hel del papper han fortfarande måste ta sig igenom, häften som skulle läsas – Han var åter en gång tvungen att läsa allt om dementorer, grindyloggar och andra varelser som fanns att veta, oavsett om han visste det eller inte. James försökte dessutom läsa över axeln på honom (trots att han inte lärt sig läsa än), så koncentrationen gick dåligt. James tröttnade hur som helst snabbt, och gick iväg till sitt rum för att göra något annat. Och så fortsatte dagen. Harry läste sina papper, Ginny, James och Albus gjorde andra saker. De hade åtminstone en sak att se fram emot, de skulle som sagt till Snäckstugan vid 17. Om alla papper var lästa till dess, alltså.

_Sprängstjärtsskrabbornas stjärt kan ge allvarliga skador och brännsår, som kan ta tid att läka..._Harry räknade trött alla papper. Sjutton stycken kvar att läsa. Det var i alla fall mindre än tjugo papper...

"Harry?" Han väcktes ur sin enformiga pappersdvala av att Ginny satte sig på stolen bredvid honom i arbetsrummet.

"Mm?" Glad över att få vila ögonen från all text en stund tittade han upp.

"Klockan är fyra på eftermiddagen och vi ska vara där fem. Hur många papper har du kvar?"

"Sjutton... Och jag kan redan allt." Harry bläddrade igenom de papper som var kvar. Dementorer, boggarter, giftiga paddor..

"Har du ens tagit paus för att äta lunch?"

"För två dagar sedan var det jag som tjatade på dig om att äta lunch... Tänker du hämnas?" Harry skrattade. "Nej. Har du?"

"Testa själv att äta lunch med ett konstant illamående..." Ginny himlade med ögonen. "Ja, jag har ätit lunch. Lite i alla fall."

"Jag tänker strunta i de här papprena", mumlade Harry och sköt undan dem. "Allt lunchpratande gör mig hungrig."

Efter att Harry ätit en ganska sen lunch med en quidditchpratande treåring till sällskap fick det denna gång bli tunnelbanan för att åka till Kråkboet. James var som vanligt överförtjust över att få åka tunnelbana, medans Ginny var mindre förtjust över det – Harry såg på henne att hon var ganska lättad när de klev av den. Han påpekade det hur som helst inte och snart stod de i Snäckstugans kök. Molly, Fleur och Hermione stod vid spisen – Molly lagade mat och Fleur och Hermione pratade, Arthur pratade högljutt och förtjust med Bill om en ny stickkontakt han kommit över och lagt till i sin samling, Ron hade _nästan_börjat snarka av att lyssna på diskussionen, Rose satt nöjt i hans famn och skrattade och resten av barnen – Teddy, Victoire och Dominique – sprang runt ute i trädgården. De andra var inte anlända än, men Percy, Audrey och Molly kom tre minuter senare och strax efter de kom George, Angelina, Fred och Roxanne, så snart var köket fyllt av personer som pratade med varandra. James lekte med Teddy, Victoire och Dominique, Albus hittade en av Dominiques leksaker, och Harry och Ginny hade av någon anledning snart varsin av George och Angelinas tvillingar i famnen. Fred stannade inte så länge i Harrys famn innan han började skrika efter mat, men Roxanne höll sig nöjd och lugn i Ginnys famn. Harry fastnade med blicken på de en stund, för det såg så naturligt ut. George och Ginny var lika varandra, Roxanne var lik George, och slutsatsen blev helt enkelt att den rödhåriga flickan som låg stillsamt i Ginnys famn lätt skulle ha blivit tagen för hennes egen dotter.

"Nu stirrar du på mig igen", påpekade Ginny efter ett tag.

"Va? Nej..."

"Det gör du visst. Ser jag för bra ut igen, eller vad det nu var som var din ursäkt imorse?"

"Gör du alltid i så fall..." Harry log. "Roxanne är så lik dig att det, ja, ser ut som ett av dina egna barn." Ginny skrattade till, tittade sig snabbt omkring och blinkade sedan menande till honom.

Eftersom det var Molly som lagat maten tog det inte särskilt lång tid innan den var uppäten – Precis som alltid, Harry kunde inte komma på någon gång då det blivit mat kvar efter en middag lagad av Molly. Alla barn (Okej, de som kunde gå själv) sprang iväg genast efter att maten var uppäten, medans de vuxna satt – kanske lite tvunget eftersom mugglarstudsmattan såg ganska lockande ut – kvar, pratandes. Harry såg att Ron och Hermione såg ut att ha en ganska allvarlig, men tyst, diskussion om någonting och han tittade frågande på Ron, men Rons blick tillbaka sade ingenting mer än "Du-får-veta-sen".

Sen visade sig vara bara några minuter senare, då Ron började med att harkla sig högt och snabbt fick en granskande blick från George.

"Jag ser vad du tänker säga."

"Nej, det gör du inte alls", muttrade Ron.

"Jo." George log triumferande. "De..."

"TYST!"

"Jaja, säg det själv." George himlade med ögonen.

"Jag kan", sa Hermione enkelt, men sedan rodnade hon. "Jo… Det är så att… Rose ska få ett syskon. I april." Harry blev så chockad att han lyckades spotta ut en massa vatten över hela den vita bordsduken med blombroderier, vilket fick alla att kolla en stund på honom innan de övergick till att gratulera Ron och Hermione. Själv vände sig Harry till Ginny. Hon såg också lätt chockad ut, men det syntes att hon hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Samtidigt igen", viskade hon snabbt och Harry log motvilligt innan han insåg att George nyfiket iakttog de båda.

"Det kanske är fler som tänker erkänna något", sa han finurligt och Ginny himlade med ögonen.

"Du är dum. Men… visst." Hon skrattade. "Mars…"

Klockan var ganska mycket när de kom hem till Godric's Hollow igen och både James och Albus somnade som stenar. Söta stenar, så klart. För Harry tog det dock lite längre tid, och han märkte att Ginny också låg vaken.

"Ginny?"

"Mhm." Hon lät ganska trött, men inte irriterad.

"Det du sa imorse, om det hade sjunkit in för mig att vi ska få ett barn till?"

"Vad är det med det?"

"Inget av det som har hänt de senaste sexton åren har nog gjort det, egentligen. Jag kan fortfarande tänka att detta bara är en dröm, och att jag snart vaknar upp igen i min gamla skrubb." Det var tyst en stund.

"Jag förstår hur du menar", sa hon sedan. "Jag tänker likadant ibland… Att detta bara är en av de tusen drömmar jag hade om att vara gift med Harry Potter." Hon skrattade och Harry kunde inte låta bli att göra detsamma.

"Är det som du trodde då?"

"Absolut inte. Bättre." Hon log snabbt och vände sig åt andra hållet för att sova.


	34. Sista oktober

Kapitel 34: Sista oktober

31 oktober, 2007

"Titta, pappa! Jag gungar högthögthögtHÖGT!" James tog ännu mer fart så att han var nära att flyga av gungan, trots att han höll hårt i repen den satt i.

"Jag ser det, James." Harry log uppmuntrande mot sin äldsta son.

"Åk inte av gungan, bara." Ginny, som hade en nästan sovande Albus i famnen tittade oroligt på honom. Det hade gått två månader sedan hon börjat ta tabletterna, och de flesta dagar hade de funkat bra – inte alla, men de flesta. Nästan hälften av graviditeten hade gått, och det taniga utseendet var så gott som borta. Harry tittade snabbt bort och tittade på James istället för att hon inte åter en gång skulle påpeka att han stirrade på henne, och uppenbarligen lyckades det för hon förblev tyst.

"Vill gå hem", muttrade Albus. "Kallt."

"Vi kanske borde gå hem", instämde Ginny. "Klockan är snart sju. Vi kanske borde äta något och gå till kyrkogården sedan?"

"Vad ska vi till kyrkogården för?" James hoppade av gungan. "Vi är ju där nästan jämt…"

"För att farmor och farfar är begravda där", svarade Harry enkelt. "Vi ska hälsa på där för att det är tjugosex år sedan de dog idag."

"Varför dog de?" James tittade nyfiket på Harry med sina bruna ögon, identiska med Ginnys (och precis lika nyfikna och granskande). "Du har aldrig berättat det." Harry tvekade en stund och fångade Ginnys blick. Hon nickade allvarligt åt honom.

"Jag ska berätta det för dig", lovade Harry och lyfte upp honom på axlarna. "Ikväll ska du få höra en väldigt lång historia. Om din farmor och farfar, mig, mamma, alla dina farbröder och många fler."

"Jaaa!" James skrattade lyckligt.

James var väldigt spänd för att få höra historian och för en gångs skull gick det riktigt lätt att få honom i säng.

"Historian", sa han glatt så fort Harry lagt sig bredvid honom.

"Absolut, James. Vi tar den direkt… Kom bara ihåg att den är väldigt lång."

"Jaja."

"Jag börjar med att berätta för dig vad Hagrid sade till mig en gång. Alla magiska personer är inte goda. Och för ett tag sedan, när jag var ungefär lika liten som Albus och faktiskt mindre, fanns det en som var väldigt elak."

"Mm. Man ska inte vara elak. Det är dumt."

"Ja, det har du rätt i." Harry log. "Men den här människan visste inte det. Från början var han en föräldralös pojke som växte upp på ett barnhem och hette Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder. Tom Dolder."

"Konstigt namn", sa James fundersamt. "Mitt är bättre."

"Absolut. Tom Dolder, i alla fall, han var inte snäll, han kunde nämligen inte känna kärlek. Han utbildade sig på Hogwarts efter att han fått reda på att han var en trollkarl, och han gick i Slytherin. Han var en duktig elev, och de flesta lärarna älskade honom. Utom en, som redan då misstänkte att Tom inte var en särskilt god person."

"Vem?"

"Dumbledore."

"Som Albus är döpt efter?"

"Ja, precis honom. Och Dumbledore hade rätt. När Tom var 16 år åkte han hem på sommarlov, men han åkte inte direkt och badade och hade det trevligt. Han letade upp sin farmor och farfar samt sin pappa, som inte visste att han existerade, och han dödade dem."

"Dödade? Man får inte göra så!"

"Nej, det får man inte, men Tom brydde sig inte om att han inte fick. Han dödade dem. När han kom tillbaka till skolan nästa år började han leta på en väldigt avancerad magi. Horrokruxer kallades den. En Horrokrux är ett föremål som man kan förvara en del av sin själ i. På så sätt skulle han nämligen inte dö om någon försökte döda honom, man skulle behöva förstöra alla horrokruxen först. Men, för att göra en horrokrux behövde man begå mord."

"Det hade han redan gjort. Han dödade ju sin farmor, farfar och pappa."

"Ja. Men Tom nöjde sig inte med en horrokrux. Han ville ha sju horrokruxer."

"Så han fick döda ännu mer?"

"Ja, han fick döda ännu mer, det gjorde han också. Men så kom en kväll, den 31 oktober 1981. Det är 26 år sedan idag. På den tiden bodde farmor och farfar i det där trasiga huset – fast det var helt på den tiden. Jag bodde också där. Jag var bara lite mer än ett år gammal. Och så var det såhär – Voldemort – Tom hade bytt namn, förstår du - hade bestämt sig för att han ville döda oss. Detta var på grund av en profetia, som han hade fått höra. Profetian sade att den som hade kraft att besegra Mörkrets Herre, som han kallade sig själv och sina anhängare, var på väg. Han skulle vara född i slutet av juli, och hans föräldrar skulle ha trotsat Voldemort tre gånger, och han skulle besitta en kraft som Mörkrets Herre inte hade. Dessutom sade profetian att någon av dem, till slut, skulle döda varandra."

"Var det du, pappa?"

"Det var faktiskt två personer. Jag, och Neville Longbottom. Men Voldemort bestämde sig för att tro att det var mig som profetian syftade på. Han kom till vårat hus, kvällen den 31 oktober, för att döda oss allihop. Han dödade min pappa. Sedan skulle han försöka döda mig före min mamma… Men hon vägrade. Hon protesterade och skrek, och sa att han kunde döda henne, bara han inte dödade mig. Voldemort tänkte att han kunde lika gärna döda henne först, så han dödade henne utan problem. Men sedan skulle han döda mig. Han riktade trollstaven, sa den dödande förbannelsen – Avada Kedavra – men jag dog inte. Min mamma hade dött för att skydda mig, och hennes kärlek var starkare än Voldemorts kraft. Istället så fick jag det här ärret", Harry visade blixtärret i pannan, som nuförtiden var ganska svagt men ändå gick att se," och Voldemort… Om han inte hade haft sina horrokruxer hade han dött. Nu försvann hans kropp istället, det var bara själen som var kvar. Jag fick flytta in hos min moster, morbror och kusin, som avskydde mig."

"Kunde ingen ta hand om dig?"

"Egentligen hade många gärna gjort det – Jag hade överlevt den dödande förbannelsen, jag var Pojken som överlevde. Men Dumbledore bestämde att jag skulle bo där, att det var bäst för mig. Då hade jag min mammas blod, som faktiskt skyddade mig lite grann. Voldemort skulle inte kunna komma åt mig i det huset."

"Han var ju död?"

"Nej, inte riktigt. Han hade sin själ kvar, han existerade fortfarande. När jag fyllde 11 år, så kom Hagrid hem till mig och min moster och morbror. Han berättade för mig att jag var en trollkarl och att jag skulle börja på Hogwarts."

"Så du började där?"

"Ja. Hagrid berättade för mig om vem jag var, Pojken som överlevde – Det fick jag nämligen aldrig veta när jag bodde hos min moster och morbror. Så jag började på Hogwarts, jag träffade Ron och Hermione…"

"Mamma då?"

"Hon är ett år yngre än mig, hon gick inte på Hogwarts då. Men hon var med och vinkade av Ron, så jag såg henne i alla fall." Harry log vid minnet – ibland var det svårt att tro att det var samma person. "Jag började på Hogwarts. Jag blev sorterad i Gryffindor. Mina första tre år var visserligen fyllda med trubbel, men jag gillade Hogwarts och hade det väldigt bra där." En katt hoppade upp vid Harrys fötter och lade sig bredvid James, som skrattade glatt åt Dominos busighet.

"Får Domino ligga här?" frågade han.

"Det får han väl, men inte när du ska sova, om det inte är så att du vill bli klöst i ansiktet."

"Det vill jag inte."

"Nej, jag tänkte väl det. I slutet av mitt fjärde år så hade jag varit med i en magiturnering. Den sista tävlingen var en labyrint. Jag och en annan kille, som hette Cedric Diggory, fångade pokalen tillsammans. Men pokalen var ingen vanlig pokal. Det var en flyttnyckel, och den tog oss till en kyrkogård i byn där Voldemorts pappa hade bott. Väl där, så lyckades Voldemort återuppstå. Han försökte döda mig, men misslyckades, åter en gång."

"Vilken tur."

"Ja, absolut."

"Vad hände med Cedric?"

"Han blev dödad. Av Voldemorts betjänt. De ville inte ha honom i vägen, därför dödade de honom… Särskilt smarta kan man ju inte kalla dem."

"Nä."

"Mitt femte år… Ingen ville riktigt tro på att Voldemort hade återuppstått, så alla utom mina vänner hatade mig, i stort sett. Men i slutet av året hamnade jag i bråk med Voldemort igen. Min gudfar, som varit som en pappa för mig sedan mitt tredje år – Han satt i fängelse för något han inte gjort före det, förstår du – dog. Det är honom som du är döpt efter i andranamn. Sirius. James är min pappa."

"Jag vet."

"Bra. Under mitt sjätte år… Dumbledore gav mig extralektioner och berättade för mig om horrokruxerna. Att jag skulle förstöra dem. Två var redan förstörda, men det fanns fem kvar. Den sista horrokruxen var en del av mig själv, men det visste jag inte då. Annars hände det andra saker under mitt sjätte år också… Du förstår, eftersom Ron var min bästa kompis så hade jag ju träffat på Ginny några gånger och hon hade faktiskt slutat vara så blyg och börjat prata med mig."

"Blev ni kära?" frågade James glatt och Harry skrattade.

"Ja. Vi var ihop någon månad, men sedan slutade skolåret och jag visste att jag inte skulle vara tillbaka på skolan nästa år, jag skulle åka bort med Ron och Hermione och leta horrokruxer. Under tiden skulle hon vara i otrolig fara – Voldemort dödar personer som står nära hans fiender, och jag utsatte henne inte för den faran. För hennes eget bästa gjorde jag slut med henne."

"Varför?"

"Det sa jag nyss. Jag tyckte för mycket om henne. Så, Ron och Hermione följde med mig ut för att hitta horrokruxerna. Det var en lång resa och den var jobbig, men vi lyckades förstöra fyra av dem. Sedan… Vi tog oss till Hogwarts, eftersom vi hört att den femte skulle vara där. Sedan är det en lång historia och många händelser, men Voldemort och hans anhängare kom dit, men även nästan alla goda trollkarlar i hela England. Det blev krig. Många dog. Din farbror Fred dog, Remus Lupin och Nymphadora Tonks som är Teddys föräldrar, Severus som Albus är döpt efter i andranamn, och många, många fler. Men de två övriga horrokruxerna blev förstörda, och sedan var det hela mycket knepigt – Men jag erbjöd Voldemort att döda mig, utan att jag skulle kämpa emot. Jag fick nämligen reda på att jag var tvungen att låta honom döda mig för att han skulle dö själv. Sedan vet jag knappt vad som hände själv… En stund var jag i något slags mellanrum mellan att vara levande och död, där jag träffade Dumbledore. Sedan kom jag tillbaka… Och jag lyckades döda Voldemort."

"Så han dog?"

"Han dog. Han kommer inte att återuppstå igen. Och vad hände sen då? Jag blev ihop med mamma igen, jag började jobba som auror, vi gifte oss, vi fick dig och Albus… Sedan får vi se vad som händer." Harry log, lyfte ner Domino från sängen och gav James en kram. "God natt."

"God natt", gäspade James sömnigt när Harry lämnade rummet.

Ginny satt med näsan begravd i en bok när Harry kom in i vardagsrummet, men hon lade genast undan den när han satte sig bredvid henne.

"Lyssnade han?"

"Jodå. Han kommenterade en del också." Det stod två ljus på bordet framför dem, två ljus för två saknade människor. Harry tittade på dem en stund, försjunken i tankar. Det var skönt att ha fört vidare historian om honom själv till sin äldsta son, även om han inte visste hur bra han gjort det.

"Aj", sa Ginny tyst och Harry tittade med höjda ögonbryn på henne.

"Vad?"

"Jag hade råkat glömma bort hur det känns att bli sparkad på", muttrade hon. Harrys hand så gott som flög till hennes mage (Quidditchreflexer är det inget fel på!) och mycket riktigt fick han en hård spark på handflatan han också.

"Det där gjorde faktiskt ont." Harry skrattade.

"Inte konstigt! Du skrämde säkert upp henne också med dina sökarreflexer…"

"Henne?"

"Gissning, Intuition… Hopp?" Hon skrattade och Harry skrattade med henne. För tjugosex år sedan vid detta ögonblick hade James och Lily legat döda på golvet och Harry hade suttit gråtande i sin säng, men just nu fanns inget annat än lycka i Harrys liv.


	35. Vardag

Kapitel 35: Glöm inte kapitelnamnet, Johanna.

November 2007

Dripp, dropp, dripp, dropp. Regnet hade visserligen slutat ösa ner i den engelska lilla staden Godricfs Hollow, men allt var fortfarande blött och det droppade om det mesta.  
>hBlötth, konstaterade Albus när han kommit in igen efter att ha hjälpt Harry hämta mugglartidningen i brevlådan. Harry nickade.<br>hVäldigt blötth, instämde han och tog av Albus jackan. Det var en, väldigt fuktig, tidig lördagsmorgon i november och i huset var det ganska tyst och stilla. Inte så konstigt, för klockan var inte särskilt mycket än och det var ingen som gjorde något oroväckande. James sov bort resterna av några dagars feber, Ginny verkade vara i badrummet, och Domino klängde på gardinerna. Vänta här nu, vi får visst ta bort att ingen gjorde något oroväckande.

Två minuter, en sur katt, tre rivsår och en förstörd gardin senare hade Harry fått Domino att överge gardinerna. Han pustade lättat ut och släppte in ugglan som kom med the Daily Prophet innan den förstörde glasrutan med sin näbb. Ugglan lämnade tidningen på köksbordet, fick sina tre knutingar och flög iväg igen.  
>hHooh, sa Albus nöjt och tittade på ugglegestalten vid horisonten. Han lyfte upp en mjukdjursuggla från golvet. hUggla säger hoo.h<br>hStämmer. h James började gny i sömnen på övervåningen.  
>hJames säger aj.h Albus skrattade och började leka med mjukdjursugglan medans Harry gick upp till övervåningen för att se vad som var fel med sin äldsta son.<br>Ginny verkade ha hunnit före med att reagera på James gnyenden, som mest visade sig bero på ensamhet. James lugnade ner sig på ett par minuter och gick med på att gå ner och äta frukost.  
>hKommer du ner?h Harry vände sig mot Ginny.<br>hKanske.h Hon såg ut att tveka. hJag får se.h

hIllamående?h

hMest en känsla av att jag borde ta det lugnt.h

hDu bestämmer.h Harry kramade henne snabbt och skulle precis gå ner till köket när hon utan förvarning bleknade kraftigt och snabbt skyndade iväg mot badrummet. Harry följde efter av ren beskyddarreflex, struntade i att han egentligen inte borde vara där.

hDu kommer aldrig sluta vara sådär överbeskyddande, va?h Ginny tog försiktigt en klunk vatten och lade armarna om Harry.

hAldrig.h Han skrattade. hDu får lägga dig och vila. Vi ska vara på Sankt Mungos om tre timmar.h

hJust det, ultraljudet... Jag hade glömt det.h

hDu kan alltid passa på att fråga dem om varför tabletterna inte alltid funkar... Nu borde jag gå ner till köket. Jag tror inte James och Albus kan vara i samma rum utan en vuxen alltför länge.h

hAntagligen... så har du fullständigt rätt.h Ginny log och gick in i sovrummet medans Harry skyndade nerför trappan.

Molly dök upp för att ta James och Albus till Kråkboet lite mer än två timmar senare, vilket var precis i tid för att hinna avvärja ett syskonbråk – Dessvärre hade bröderna blivit ungefär så gamla att de blev osams om stort som smått och det var ganska påfrestande även för föräldrarna, eftersom det även kändes som en stor lättnad när de försvunnit iväg och det var knäpptyst i huset.

hJag hade glömt hur det låter när det är alldeles tyst.h Ginny suckade och satte sig i soffan. hHur lång tid har vi på oss innan vi ska vara där?h

h25 minuter, på ett ungefär. Men vi brukar få vänta också.h Hon nickade eftertänksamt.

hVi borde få reda på om det är en kille eller tjej den här gången, va?h

hHade du inte redan bestämt dig för att det är en tjej?h Harry skrattade och fick snabbt en skämtsam smäll på axeln. hAj...h

hInte bestämt, gissat. Lär dig skillnaden!"

"Tack, jag kan den redan... h Harry flinade. hBlir du arg om det är en pojke då?h

hHm, nej, inte direkt... Eventuellt lite besviken till en början.h

hFör att dina gissningstalanger svikit dig?h En till smäll på axeln. hSluta slå mig!h

hJag tänker fortsätta så länge du ska vara irriterande.h Hon räckte retsamt tungan åt honom.

hDu kommer ingenstans med det därh, skrattade Harry, lutade sig fram och kysste henne.


	36. Livet förändras

Kapitel 36: Livet förändras

December 2007

Att vara sjuk är aldrig roligt, men på något sätt är det värre att se sina barn vara sjuka. Harrys axel hade börjat stelna vid det här laget, men Albus hade inte somnat än utan befann sig fortfarande i ett feberyrande tillstånd som gav honom lätt panik, vilket var anledningen till att han hängde på Harrys axel – det fick honom att hålla sig någorlunda lugn. Förutom Albus och Harry var det knäpptyst i huset, eftersom barn ofta har en förmåga att bli sjuka just på nätterna, och det var precis vad det var nu, natt. En väldigt kall och snöig decembernatt, dessutom. För att vara ärlig påminde den Harry om natten han varit i Godrics Hollow under horrokruxjakten, natten han besökt sina föräldrars grav och sedan nästan blivit uppäten av en orm i Bathilda Bagshots hus. Harry kunde se huset från fönstret i Albus rum. Det var renoverat nu och till salu, men hade inte blivit köpt än. Det hade gått ganska exakt tio år sedan han var där senast, men det kändes som längre tid. Då hade han varit osäker på om han skulle vara levande om ett år, nu stod han här med två barn och om några månader skulle han ha ett tredje.  
>"Livet förändras snabbt, eller hur, Albus?" Harry fick inget svar, för Albus hade somnat.<p>

Ett annat tecken på att tiden går snabbt och att livet förändras låg på byrån i köket. De hade fått bilder med sig hem från det senaste ultraljudet, även om det verkligen inte gick att se något – botaren hade kunnat göra det, men varken Harry eller Ginny hade lyckats särskilt bra med att hitta huvud, fötter och ryggrad och vad mer som hade blivit utpekat.

"Du håller fotot upp och ner." Ginny vände det åt honom. "Tror jag. Det står i alla fall siffror där, och de borde vara uppåt."

"Antagligen. Vad står de där siffrorna för?"

"Det sa hon inte ens, så jag vet inte alls… Det enda jag la på minnet är datumet och att det blir en flicka."

"Är du stolt över att du hade rätt?" Harry skrattade.

"Åh, håll tyst…" Hon grimaserade. "Okej då, lite. Men bara lite!"


	37. Skrämd

**Kapitel 37: Skrämd**

**30 januari, 2008**

Till en början verkade 30 januari inte skilja sig så mycket från en vanlig dag. James väckte Harry och Ginny vid halv sju, och sedan var dagen i full gång. Båda barnen skulle få på sig kläder, få i sig frukost, få tänderna borstade och vara i tid till PreSchool, och även deras föräldrar behövde göra samma saker och sedan vara i tid till sina arbeten. Det kanske låter enkelt, men när du har barn i åldrarna 3 och ett halvt samt 2 år är det långt ifrån att vara det. När Harry äntligen var på plats på sitt kontor på Ministeriet kunde han äntligen andas ut, för första gången på morgonen. Han älskade sina barn, älskade de över allt annat (utom möjligtvis Ginny som delade förstaplatsen med dem), men på morgonen var de inte särskilt roliga.

På aurorkontoret fanns det som vanligt en hel del att göra. En treårig flicka hade hamnat på Sankt Mungos med tydliga skador efter något som liknade en väldigt allvarlig förhäxning och sjukhuset ville ha dit aurorer med en gång, så Harry fick skicka iväg två stycken. Vid 10tiden skulle Kingsley ha ett informationsmöte för ungefär hela Ministeriet, som var så tråkigt att Harry själv blev förvånad över att han lyckades hålla sig vaken under hela mötet. Efter det så var det lunch, och sedan lunchrast som Harry tillbringade på sitt kontor, i ett försök att rensa bland alla papper. Å andra sidan hann han inte så värst långt innan det hördes ett högt transfererings-poff ungefär två meter ifrån honom och han förvirrat tittade upp.

"Vem?"

"Bakom dig", muttrade en väldigt välbekant röst och Harry snurrade snabbt på stolen.

"Vad gör du här, Ginny?" Han tittade förvånat på henne.

"Jag skulle bara titta förbi snabbt." Hon ryckte snabbt på axlarna. "Jag tänkte åka hem."

"Varför då?" Från ingenstans flög en svartprickig uggla in genom Harrys fönster och släppte ett brev på golvet. Ginny plockade snabbt upp det och lade det på Harrys brevhög.

"Därför. Nej... Jag mår helt enkelt inte bra." Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Så jag åker hem."

"Jag önskar jag också kunde göra det", muttrade Harry och granskade ett papper som han sedan slängde.

"Hur många papper behövs det egentligen när man är aurorchef?" Ginny synade skrämt hans enorma, om det nu räckte, brevhög.

"Alldeles för många.. Så du menar att du slipper sortera papper fem gånger per dag?" Harry skrattade. "Jag avundas dig."

"Du _kan _använda magi."

"Det går inte att sortera de rätt i så fall..." Han grimaserade. "Skicka en uggla om du blir sämre, okej?" Han kramade snabbt om henne.

"Visst, det kan jag göra. Ha en..." Ännu en uggla flög in och släppte inte mindre än fem brev på Harrys skrivbord. "...bra fortsatt arbetsdag. Och lycka till med att försöka sortera alla papper." Hon skrattade.

Det tog ett tag att få hem James och Albus från PreSchool. James var tydligen tvungen att visa alla teckningar, bilder och platser Harry var tvungen att se av någon anledning, och Albus vägrade att ta på sig skorna i fem minuter tills han plötsligt gjorde det utan problem och sprang ut genom dörren så att Harry fick springa efter, något som var väldigt kul enligt Albus (och mindre kul enligt Harry). In i bilen kom de till sist i alla fall, och även hem till Godric's Hollow.

"Vi är hemma nu!" ropade Harry uppför den vitmålade trappan, som numera börjat bli lite sliten av alla fötter. Den behövde målas om... och förmodligen göras ren också med tanke på att Albus börjat gå uppför trappan utan att ta av sig sina leriga skor.

"Harry?" Klockan hade blivit tio i sex på kvällen, och som det brukar vara i januari var det redan ganska mörkt ute. Middagen var uppäten, James lekte på sitt rum och Albus på sitt. I den svarta soffan i vardagsrummet satt Ginny, noggrant läsandes ett rosa papper, och Harry, som läste en bok istället.

"Mm, vad är det, Ginny?"

"Lägg ner boken en stund."

"Inga problem.." Harry ryckte på axlarna, vek sidan i hörnet och lade ifrån sig boken.

"Igår, när jag var på Sankt Mungos, så gav botaren mig en varning." Hon viftade lätt med det rosa pappret. "Det är tydligen så att jag har ganska stor risk att föda för tidigt, enligt hennes undersökningar. Jag skulle åka till Sankt Mungos direkt om jag hade ont eller bara hade någon konstig känsla." Harry tittade, lätt skrämt, på henne.

"Säg inte att du har det just nu."

"Jag vet inte. Till en början mådde jag bara illa. Nu känns det mest konstigt, men det påminner en aning om hur det brukar kännas innan det... sätter igång." Harry insåg plötsligt att hon lät rädd, hon med. Han försökte komma på när hon låtit rädd senast, utan vidare bra resultat. _När Ginny var rädd, då var han tvungen att ta det på allvar._

"Om barnet skulle födas nu betyder det.." Han tänkte mest högt, men Ginny svarade i alla fall.

"Då betyder det sjukhus. Väldigt mycket. Men det behöver inte vara så, jag kanske bara håller på att bli sjuk. Men jag tror ändå att vi borde kolla på Sankt Mungos.. bara för säkerhets skull?"

"Du bestämmer." Harry tryckte snabbt hennes hand. "Jag kontaktar Molly, så att hon kan ta James och Albus." Han hade precis rest sig upp ur soffan när Ginny öppnade munnen igen.

"Du är inte arg på mig, då?" frågade hon svagt. Harry vände sig förvånat om.

"Eventuellt när du ställer så dumma frågor. Varför skulle jag vara det?"

"Jag borde ha sagt till dig redan igår."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Det som spelar roll nu är bara att vi kan komma till Sankt Mungos."


	38. Authors Note

Jag måste bara få säga: Tack för alla reviews! Denna fanfiction ligger ju egentligen på Mugglarportalen, och därför tittar jag sällan på de reviews jag får, tilläggas kan ju göra att det är därför att jag knappt förstår hur jag gör det. Ni är hur som helst fantastiska läsare måste jag säga, och om ni vill få snabbare svar på mig så kan ni läsa och kommentera på Mugglarportalen om ni har det – jag skickar fanfictionlänk om ni ger mig ett post!

Å juste, ni är spända på Lily? Mwohah.. Man vet aldrig!


	39. Lily

Kapitel 38: Lily

****

Det snöade ute. Vita, tjocka, snöflingor seglade långsamt ner från himlen och samlade sig till de stora snöhögarna utanför. Godric's Hollow var inget annat än vitt, och så fort man tog ett steg framåt satt man fast i snö.****

Å andra sidan, för vissa fanns det inget annat val än att försöka pulsa fram i snön. Harry hade stor lust att bara använda en trollformel för att få bort snön, men olyckligtvis höll deras mugglargranne på att skotta, vilket fick honom att låta bli. Ministeriet var inte exakt vad som behövdes just nu.**  
>"<strong>Har du tänkt att vi ska åka bil efter det här?" Ginnys röst lät ganska skeptisk.**  
>"<strong>Vid närmare eftertanke tror jag nog inte det." Harry suckade. "Förslag?"**  
>"<strong>Transferens."**  
>"<strong>Det ska man väl undvika, enligt Ministeriet?"**  
>"<strong>Man ska absolut inte splitta sig, i alla fall. Har du något bättre förslag än transferens när vädret ser ut såhär?" Hon tittade uppgivet på den fallande snön.**  
>"<strong>Nej, inte direkt... " Harry suckade. "Kör för transferens då. Beredd?"**  
>"<strong>Beredd." Ginny stack sin ganska kalla hand i hans, och sekunden senare upplevde Harry återigen den välbekanta känslan att tryckas genom en gummislang.****

När luften återigen fann Harrys lungor stod han i Sankt Mungos entréhall. Förutom en gammal tant med en morot till näsa och en medelålders brunhårig man som såg väldigt förvirrad ut, och så värdinnehäxan borta i sitt bås förstås, så var det ganska folktomt på sjukhuset. Harry slängde en skräpande nummerlapp i papperskorgen och vände sig sedan mot Ginny, som sjunkit ner på det mörkgråa stengolvet och nu lutade sig mot väggen.**  
>"<strong>Är du okej?"**  
>"<strong>Någorlunda." Hon ryckte på axlarna, reste sig upp igen och började gå mot mödravårdsavdelningen. Harry skyndade sig att följa efter.****

Det var något fler personer i väntrummet där, men Harry och Ginny hade ingen bokad tid, så de behövde ändå inte sätta sig där.**  
>"<strong>Vi behöver träffa en botare", sa Harry snabbt till den något vindögde mannen som satt bakom hjälpdisken.**  
>"<strong>Javisst... Namn..?"**  
>"<strong>Potter."**  
>"<strong>Potter.. Åhå." Mannen nickade intresserat och tittade nyfiket på Harry och Ginny. "Javisst. Botare Rawson är ledig. Rum 20." Han pekade bortåt i den evighetslånga korridoren och viftade med sin trollstav mot ett papper så att en papperssvala flög iväg till det rum han pekat ut.****

De blev välkomnade in i undersökningsrummet av en korthårig, blond kvinna i de klassiska mörkgröna botarkläderna. Ginny satte sig försiktigt på den stela undersökningsbritsen och Harry slog sig ner på en stenhård stol bredvid (han fick snabbt en känsla av att den framkallat en hel del ryggskott genom åren).**  
>"<strong>Då så. Julia Darwson." Hon skakade hand med de båda. "Får jag fråga varför ni kommit?"**  
>"<strong>Sammandragningar," svarade Ginny enkelt. "Men.." hon grimaserade, "de känns fel."**  
>"<strong>Hur då?"**  
>"<strong>För starka." Julia nickade långsamt.**  
>"<strong>Hur långt gången är du?"**  
>"<strong>33 veckor, prick."**  
>"<strong>Och beräknat datum är?"**  
>"<strong>19 mars." Harry och Ginny lyckades svara exakt samtidigt vilket resulterade i en mindre skrattattack som fick även Julia att le.**  
>"<strong>Det hade ni koll på... Nåväl. Jag lär väl göra en undersökning, helt enkelt." Julia plockade upp en trollstav i nästintill vitt trä ur fickan och tog fram ett vitt papper. "Du får välja om du vill ligga ner eller sitta upp, men du måste vara still", förklarade hon för Ginny, som nickade men satt kvar i samma ställning. Harry hörde Julia uttala en formel, och en osynlig penna började anteckna på pappret i en hiskelig fart.****

Enligt klockan över dörren satt de där, både stilla och tysta, i fem minuter. Harry och Ginny utbytte nervösa blickar lite då och då, medans Julia övervakade pappret med ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck som irriterade Harry något så otroligt.**  
>"<strong>Nåväl, då ska det vara klart", sa Julia efter att de fem (evighetslånga) minuterna gått och Ginny andades lättat ut.**  
>"<strong>Tack för det. Jag känner mig som en staty."**  
>"<strong>Jag förstår det." Julia skrattade till och började läsa på pappret, som nu var fullt med siffror, kommatecken och svåra ord Harry knappt kände till, och som aurorchef hade han ändå stött på rätt så många. Hon läste i knappt en halv minut, och sedan reste hon sig snabbt upp.**  
>"<strong>Jag behöver kolla på de här papprena med någon annan. Jag är tillbaka om en kvart", sa hon snabbt och rusade ut. Det hördes en ekande smäll från dörren, och Harry och Ginny var plötsligt ensamma i rummet.**  
>"<strong>Vad hände?" Ginny såg väldigt förvirrad ut. "Eller, jag vet vad som hände", tillade hon innan Harry hann svara, "men jag förstår inte varför hon var tvungen att kolla upp resultaten med någon annan."**  
>"<strong>Inte jag heller", muttrade Harry. "Men med tanke på hur stressad hon verkade.."**  
>"<strong>..så är det troligtvis inte så värst bra." Ginny skakade på huvudet. Harry kunde se att hennes ögon höll på att tåras, och han satte sig bredvid henne, lade armarna om henne, gjorde halvklumpiga försök att torka bort hennes tårar – men han kunde inte säga något, för han visste vad hon var rädd för, och han kunde inte dölja att han fruktade precis samma sak.****

Harry var alldeles säker på att det gick mer tid än en kvart, snarare tjugofem minuter, innan dörren öppnades igen. Julia hade med sig tre andra botare denna gång och de skakade alla hand med både Harry och Ginny samt presenterade sig med namn. Isabella Roberts, Carl Smith, Cecilia Williams.**  
>"<strong>Förlåt för den långa väntetiden." Julia log ett ursäktande leende. "Jag var tvungen att ta upp det här med några andra."**  
>"<strong>Det är väl inte.." Ginny fick inte fram hela meningen.**  
>"<strong>Barnet lever", sa Julia lugnande, och hon gav till en lättad suck. Även Harry kände lättnad sprida sig i kroppen, samtidigt som han istället blev räddare. Vad var då fel?**  
>"<strong>Vad jag fick fram av undersökningen, och vad jag sedan fått lite hjälp med... Barnets hjärtljud tyder på att något är fel med hjärtat."**  
>"<strong>Hur allvarligt?" frågade Harry försiktigt.**  
>"<strong>Det kan man inte veta än – men vi behöver göra det." Julia skrattade till vid Harry och Ginnys förvirrade ansikten. "Vi kan inte få reda på det förrän barnet är ute. Du kom in med sammandragningar", sa hon med en blick på Ginny, "och i det här fallet är det bra. Vi kan hoppas på att det är ett tecken på att förlossningen tänker starta av sig själv. Om den inte gör det kommer den sättas igång om ett par timmar."**  
>"<strong>Så..." Ginny såg ut att tänka efter, "det här barnet kommer alltså födas sju veckor för tidigt?"**  
>"<strong>Sant, men det är inte det största problemet. Vi kommer behöva undersöka hjärtat noga och vi vet inte alls vad det är för problem med det. Även om vi är trollkarlar, så är det här inte lättare för oss än för mugglare." Harry nickade långsamt medans han gjorde sitt bästa för att ta in informationen.**  
>"<strong>Och vad ska hända nu?"**  
>"<strong>Ni ska få ett rum där ni kan vila, kontakta familj och vänner om det behövs. Säg till om ni behöver hämta saker där hemma, för det får ni, bara ni säger till först. Om ett par timmar så kan vi sätta igång förlossningen... Sa jag för mycket nu eller lyckades ni förstå?" Julia log ett ursäktande leende.**  
>"<strong>Jag lyckades i alla fall, tror jag." Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Om någon av oss nu ska hem och hämta grejer så kan vi lika gärna göra det direkt, va?"

"Det vore bra." Julia nickade uppmuntrande. "Jag ska bara visa er till rummet först."

Harry hade aldrig varit på ett mugglarsjukhus så vitt han visste, men han gissade att rummen där inte alls var lika trevliga som de privata rummen på Sankt Mungos. I anslutning till rummet fanns ett stort badrum med svart kakel och röda detaljer här och var, och själva rummet var även det väldigt trevligt med sina mörkröda tapeter, en dubbelsäng, fåtöljer, bokhylla, skrivbord och garderob. Det såg mer ut som ett hotell än ett sjukhusrum, och förminskade känslan av var de egentligen befann sig, vilket inte direkt var en nackdel.

"Jag borde transferera mig hem och hämta saker", mumlade Harry när de blivit lämnade ensamma i rummet.

"Jag kan göra det, annars."

"Nej, jag gör det. Något särskilt jag ska packa?"

"Inte som jag kommer på just nu… Men jag litar inte på dig när det kommer till packning, så var snäll och be mamma om hjälp." Ginny gav honom en "jagvethurdetbrukarvara"-blick och kysste honom snabbt på kinden.

"Ja, ja. Tack för komplimangen." Harry himlade med ögonen, fokuserade stenhårt på hallen där hemma och transfererade sig iväg.

Harry landade med en hård duns på trägolvet, och var för några sekunder rädd att han råkat väcka någon, innan han kom på att klockan bara var halv åtta och att det förmodligen inte var någon i huset som somnat än.

"Du skrämdes!" Molly Weasley kom skrattandes ut ur vardagsrummet med Albus i hälarna. Harry lyfte upp honom i sin famn och log när Albus genast kramade om honom.

"Förlåt."

"Det gör inget… Men varför är du här men inte Ginny? Är något fel?" Molly såg orolig ut.

"Inte med henne." Harry försökte dölja att hans ögon tårades genom att fokusera på James, som nu kom störtande nerför trappan.

"Jag vill också komma upp", muttrade han och Molly hjälpte genast till så att Harry kunde ha ett barn på varje arm.

"Om något inte är fel med Ginny, vad är det som är fel med barnet?"

"Hjärtfel", lyckades Harry få fram medans han gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla tillbaka tårarna. "Men de vet inte heller exakt vad som är fel med det… Vilket de vill veta, så de kommer att sätta igång förlossningen, om den inte sätter igång inom ett par timmar."

"Vet de hur allvarligt det är?"

"Inte alls… Men de förberedde oss på att vi nog får vara kvar där ett tag, så jag ska packa nu. Ginny bad mig att jag skulle be om hjälp från dig." Det var svårt att hålla kvar både en treåring och en tvååring i sin famn, och Harry började få stora problem, så han lyfte ner James och Albus på golvet igen.

"Så hon litar inte på dig?" Molly skrattade. "Jag kan hjälpa till."

"Tack. Medans vi är borta på sjukhuset… kan du och Arthur ta hand om James och Albus då?"

"Det kan vi såklart. Oroa dig inte… Vi har lyckats uppfostra sex pojkar, och det var _ändå_den enda flickan som var värst." Harry skrattade till och Molly blinkade åt honom.

"Fast jag får väl erkänna att hon skärpt sig genom åren."

Fyrtiofem minuter hade Harry med hjälp av Molly lyckats packa en väska, och efter att ha tagit ett ganska svårt, om än tillfälligt, adjö av James och Albus transfererade han sig tillbaka till sjukhusrummet.

"Hej." Ginny lyste genast upp när han anlände, och Harry såg att hon flyttat ett av sängens mörkblå täcken till fåtöljen och nu satt invirad i det.

"Fryser du?" Harry flinade åt henne.

"Nä, inte nu längre."

"Hur mår du annars?" Han tog två mörkröda slingor av hennes hår och började rastlöst med att fläta ihop dem.

"Jag vet inte, riktigt. Inte riktigt bra, men inte jättedåligt heller."

"Vi åkte in för att du tyckte något kändes konstigt. Hur känns det nu?"

"Även om de inte bestämt sig för att sätta igång förlossningen tror jag att den skulle gå igång i alla fall, bara att det skulle ta längre tid… om vi säger så."

"Ett till tio?"

"Tre, kanske." Det hade börjat snöa igen utanför fönstret, och Ginny betraktade ovädret med ett drömmande ansiktsuttryck som nästan påminde Harry lite om Luna.

"Vad tänker du på?" efter några minuter kunde han inte hålla sig längre, utan var tvungen att fråga.

"Minnen", blev svaret. "Från Hogwarts."

"Om vad? Mig?"

"Ja… Det finns många bra minnen där. Det är lugnande att tänka på."

"Mer lugnande än att tänka på vad som ska hända nu…" Harry lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen och tänkte även han på minnena från Hogwarts. De stulna stunderna i hörn på Hogwarts marker… Kyssen efter quidditchmatchen… Den hemska stunden då han varit tvungen att göra slut med henne… Hur mycket som egentligen kunde ändras på elva, tolv år, gjorde honom bara förbryllad.

De satt så i den timme som var kvar innan igångsättningen. I varsin fåtölj, tittandes på snöovädret utanför, tänkandes på minnen från Hogwarts. Harry hörde då och då på Ginnys andning att hon började bli besvärad av smärta, men han kunde inte göra något och vågade knappt säga något, så han tog bara hennes hand och fortsatte drömma sig bort.

Klockan hade hunnit bli halv tio när det knackade på dörren och botaren som förut presenterat sig som Carl Smith klev in i rummet.

"Hej. Jag undrar om ni är redo för att sätta igång förlossningen? Det finns ett rum åt er, nämligen."

"Jag antar det", sa Ginny tyst, drog undan täcket och reste på sig. Carl nickade uppmuntrande, väntade tills även Harry lämnat fåtöljen och guidade de sedan till ett förlossningsrum. Förlossningsrummet var tyvärr inte precis det vackraste Harry sett. Väggarna gick i en ljusgrön nyans och möbleringen var väldigt spartansk med säng, stolar och skåp samt eget badrum även här. Harry gissade att rummet fyllde sin funktion, men han kände sig samtidigt ledsen över att så många barn startade sitt liv i ett rum som snarare kändes som ett ställe där dödssjuka personer vistades.

"Jag gillar inte det här rummet", sa Ginny tyst när de lämnats ensamma i en kort stund.

"Det gör inte jag heller." Han tryckte hennes hand medans han konstaterade för sig själv att även om de inte tyckte om rummet, så kunde de inte lämna det nu.

Förlossningen tog knappt en timme, på både gott och ont. Det var såklart bra att det inte tog alltför lång tid, men Harry kunde se på Ginny att hon tyckte det var rejält jobbigt. Trots det, så höll hon sig fortfarande imponerande tyst under hela tiden, och tjugonio minuter över tio på kvällen var de inte bara föräldrar, till två, utan tre, barn. Efter att botarna kontrollerat att allt var åtminstone någorlunda stabilt med den lilla flickan, lämnade de henne i Harrys famn och förklarade att de skulle få tio minuter med henne innan undersökningarna började.

"Hon är tyst." Ginny strök försiktigt sin dotter över det klassiskt weasleyröda håret. "Och väldigt liten."

"Just det är inte särskilt konstigt... Fast jag håller med." Harry tittade på det ljusrosa kortet där vikt och längd stod uppskriven. "Hon är en decimeter kortare än James och Albus och nästan två kilo lättare." Den lilla flickan öppnade sina stora, bruna ögon, och gav honom en betraktande blick.

"Nu har jag också en kopia." Ginny log glatt. "Så nu är det rättvist."

"Diskuterade vi ens namn någon gång?"

"Det är jag inte säker på... Får jag hålla henne?" Harry lämnade över den lilla filtinlindade flickan, som genast tog ett stadigt(tja, så stadigt hon kunde) tag om sin mammas lillfinger, vilket fick Ginny att skina upp. "Lily."

"Lily?"

"Lily."


	40. Sankt Mungos

**Kapitel 39: Styrkearv**

Totalt mörker, det var vad Harry vaknade av. Eller kanske inte exakt vad han vaknade av, men det första han såg. För en kort stund undrade han om lampan i hallen slutat fungera, innan gårdagen försiktigt smög sig på honom. Det var inte i Godric's Hollow han befann sig, det var på Sankt Mungos. Han hade inte heller blivit väckt av någon som smög sig ner i sängen eller skakade på honom, som det brukade vara. Hur irriterad man än kunde bli på det, så var något fel när det inte var så, och det kändes verkade ha somnat, eller kanske flyttat på sig i sömnen, med hans bröstkorg som huvudkudde. Hon mumlade förvirrat, ibland panikslaget, i sömnen och gjorde det ganska omöjligt för Harry att urskilja några ord. Han strök henne frånvarande över det brandröda håret, kände den välbekanta blomdoften. Den var lugnande, visade att åtminstone något var normalt när inget annat var det. Det var meningen att de skulle vara hemma i Godric's Hollow, med en frisk dotter som inte var född än, det var meningen att de skulle upp och lämna James och Albus på dagis innan jobbet. Det var meningen att de skulle ha en vanlig vardag.**  
><strong>**"**Tänker du på något?" Harry hade inte märkt att hon vaknat.**  
><strong>**"**James och Albus."**  
><strong>**"**Aha." Ginny sträckte på sig och lade sig bredvid honom istället. "Vi har varit ifrån de ett tag nu.." Hon sträckte sig efter sin armbandsklocka, men det var inte tillräckligt ljust för att urskilja siffrorna på den.**  
><strong>**"**Hur känner du dig?" Harry hade fortfarande gårdagen i sitt huvud.**  
><strong>**"**Trött. Annars så... helt okej." Hon log svagt. "Hur så?"**  
><strong>**"**Efter igår."**  
><strong>**"**Imponerad?" Ginny skrattade. "Det är hemskt, du vill inte veta, och då var det här mycket lättare än James och Albus."**  
><strong>**"**Imponerad, ja. Vill veta, nej." Harry skakade på huvudet och tände sänglampan bara för att inse att klockan knappt hunnit bli halv sex. "Det är knappt ens i närheten av att vara morgon. Vill du sova vidare?"**  
><strong>**"**Nej tack. Jag har haft hemska drömmar sedan jag somnade – det var därför jag var tvungen att använda dig som kudde – och jag är inte särskilt sugen på att somna om."**  
><strong>**"**Inte jag heller, faktiskt." Harry sträckte sig efter väskan Molly hjälpt honom med igår. "Vi kanske borde gå upp och informera någon om att vi är vakna."**  
><strong>**"**Det är den jobbigaste delen med att vara på sjukhus", muttrade Ginny. "Man måste berätta exakt allting man gör."**  
><strong>**"**Det jobbigaste är att de inte kan stoppa journalisterna", sa Harry tyst. "Jag måste ringa Kingsley, det är bäst att han förmedlar nyheterna innan någon annan gör det."**  
><strong>**"**Åh, varför..." Ginny suckade. "Vet du om att det är rätt jobbigt att vara gift med dig ibland? Värt det, men ändå.. det här kändisskapet."**  
><strong>**"**Det är rätt jobbigt att vara mig också. Tro mig."Slangar. Harry gjorde sitt tredje försök att räkna hur många slangar och apparater hans dotter var kopplad till, men gav återigen upp. Det var alldeles för många, och då hade ändå botarna informerat honom att det brukade vara mer på ett mugglarsjukhus. Han ville inte ens föreställa sig det.**  
><strong>**"**Det är ofarligt att hålla henne", informerade en vänlig botare som kommit in i rummet. "Bara ni tvättar händerna."**  
><strong>**"**Jag _hatar_att få instruktioner om hur jag ska göra med mitt eget barn", sa Ginny så tyst att bara Harry kunde höra det. "Jag vill veta det själv, och just nu vet jag verkligen ingenting." Hon tystnade plötsligt när botaren lyfte över Lily i hennes armar. Trots att de små kläderna flickan hade på sig var sjukhusets och trots att hon hade slangar i både armar och ben, så hade hon lika solnedgångsrött hår som sin mamma, och ögonen var lika varmt bruna.**  
><strong>**"**Hon är läskigt lik dig."**  
><strong>**"**Det sa du igår också", påpekade Ginny utan att ta ögonen från Lily.**  
><strong>**"**Det är sant, det är faktiskt läskigt..."**  
><strong>**"**Du har ju Albus, han är också otroligt lik dig. Och James ser definitivt mer ut som dig än mig." Ginny skakade leende på huvudet. "Hon behöver ett andranamn."**  
><strong>**"**Jag kan inget." Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Så vida du inte vill ge vidare namnet Ginevra."**  
><strong>**"**Nej, nej, nej, nej. Det finns en _anledning_till att jag alltid vägrat att kallas det mer än i absolut nödvändiga fall." Hon suckade. "Jag tillbringade hela min barndom med att vara avundsjuk på sådana som hade normala namn – Luna, till exempel."**  
><strong>**"**Luna", sa Harry tyst för sig själv. "Lily Luna?"**  
><strong>**"**Luna som andranamn?" Lily hade börjat pipa oroväckande, men Ginny fick tyst på henne genom att gunga henne lite. "Det låter helt okej... Jag gillar det."**  
><strong>**"**Lily Luna, alltså. Är det min tur att hålla henne snart?"**  
><strong>**"**Det är svårt att slita sig", sa Ginny ursäktande och lade den lilla flickan i Harrys armar.**  
><strong>**"**Det är en riktigt söt flicka ni fått", hörde Harry en obekant röst säga. Han tittade upp, bara för att upptäcka att tre botare kommit in i rummet. De presenterade sig artigt som de läkare Harry och Ginny träffat under gårdagen – Isabella, Carl och Cecilia.**  
><strong>**"**Hur är det med henne?" Ginny tittade menande på alla slangar.**  
><strong>**"**Hon lever", svarade Isabella och drog ut en stol åt sig själv. "Vilket är positivt, såklart. Och det är någorlunda stabilt med henne."**  
><strong>**"**Vi börjar misstänka några möjliga hjärtfel", förklarade Carl. "Men vi behöver göra fler undersökningar, många fler. Det är vad vi tänker göra imorgon, och eftersom det är uppåt tio olika undersökningar kommer vi att behöva söva henne under dagen."**  
><strong>**"**Och i så fall så får ni välja mellan att stanna här och vänta eller att få permission hem under dagen", sa Cecilia enkelt. "Jag skulle rekommendera er att åka hem en dag. Ni behöver ta itu med alla tidningar, och förmodligen även hämta andan."**  
><strong>**"**Jag skulle föredra att åka hem", erkände Harry. Lily viftade svagt med sin vänsterhand som för att insistera.**  
><strong>**"**Då säger vi så." Carl nickade. "Är det okej med dig också? Bra. Då tror jag att vi ska gå – ni får självklart stanna lite till om ni vill."**  
><strong>**"**Vänta", sa Isabella och höll upp en hand för att stoppa Carl. "Har hon ett namn än?" Hon vände sig mot Harry och Ginny.**  
><strong>**"**Lily", svarade Ginny snabbt. "Lily Luna."Den sista dagen av januari 2008 gick förvånansvärt snabbt för att ha så lite att göra som Harry och Ginny hade. Kingsley kom på ett snabbt besök för att höra vad han skulle förmedla till tidningarna – han såg dock inte alltför nöjd ut när Ginny frågade honom hur många journalister han egentligen skulle träffa.**  
><strong>**"**Alldeles för många", muttrade han surt och transfererade sig sov i stort sett hela dagen. Då och då blev hon matad några milliliter i taget, men annars sov hon bara - om hon inte öppnade ögonen en stund för att se om någon ny kommit in i rummet. Precis lika nyfiken som sin mamma, om än med ett hjärta som inte orkade med särskilt långa stunder av vakenhet. Att lämna henne nedsövd på fredagsmorgonen efter tårar från alla tre under den jobbiga sövningsmetoden, var något av det svåraste Harry gjort. Tyvärr fanns det inget annat val än att torka tårarna och transferera sig iväg till Kråkboet.I vanliga fall brukade det gå att njuta av det första andetaget efter en transferens, men den här gången fick Harry ingen luft. Först förstod han inte riktigt vad det berodde på, innan han upptäckte att han blivit (så gott som) anfallen av Rubeus Hagrid i en kram som nästan knäckte hans revben.**  
><strong>**"**Hagrid", fick Ginny fram när hon också återfått luft. "Vad gör du här?"**  
><strong>**"**Å, jag fick en ledig da från Hogwarts bara. Fick ert brev å så… så jag tänkte att jag ju kunde komma hit en sväng."**  
><strong>**"**Hagrid, tar du illa upp om jag ber dig att inte ta lilla entrén? Taket där är lågt och det knakar redan oroväckande." Arthur Weasley hade stuckit ut huvudet ur köksfönstret för att kunna prata med de där ute.**  
><strong>**"**Nä då, det e lugnt, Arthur. Jag ska ändå in till stan och göra några ärenden åt professor McGonagall… Hör av er om allt, va?" Harry nickade. "Fint. Då ska jag ge mig av… Hälsa Molly att hon är en mästare på frukost."**  
><strong>**"**Jag ska hälsa henne", lovade Arthur. "Harry, Ginny – kom in istället för att stå ute i kylan. Jag tror att James är vaken i alla fall."Även om Harry inte ens tillbringat två dygn på Sankt Mungos än, så fann han det otroligt skönt att befinna sig i Kråkboets hemtrevliga miljö. En nyvaken Albus kröp upp i Harrys knä så fort han satte sig ner, medans James tvekade en stund innan han satte sig hos Ginny.**  
><strong>**"**Så", sa Molly när pojkarna funnit sig tillrätta. "Hur är det med Lily? Och med er?"**  
><strong>**"**Hon sover mest", svarade Ginny. "Hon kan inte vara vaken längre än en kvart i taget, och det sitter hur många slangar som helst i henne. Det är inte alls roligt att se."**  
><strong>**"**När får vi träffa henne?" frågade James nyfiket.**  
><strong>**"**Vi får se, James. Det kanske tar ett tag, hon måste bli piggare." James verkade inte alltför nöjd med sin mammas svar, men han protesterade i alla fall inte.**  
><strong>**"**Är det okej med er också?" Molly granskade de båda med sina bruna ögon.**  
><strong>**"**Det har inte riktigt funnits ordentligt med tid för att fundera", erkände Harry.**  
><strong>**"**Hur var förlossningen?"**  
><strong>**"**Helt okej", sa Ginny snabbt. "Definitivt snabbare och lättare än de andra två… Det var jobbigare mentalt."**  
><strong>**"**Du skrek inte åt mig den här gången", påpekade Harry. Ginny himlade bara med ögonen.**  
><strong>**"**Jag har inte ätit någon frukost. Finns det möjlighet att få någon?"**  
><strong>**"**Absolut", skrattade Molly. "Och du behöver också äta lite." Hon skakade försiktigt på den lilla tvååringen i Harrys famn som redan var på väg att somna stannade i Kråkboet hela dagen. Ron och Hermione dök upp med Rose efter ett tag, och även George och Angelina kom på besök med sina tvillingar – Fred och Roxanne var fem månader nu och väldigt glada och sociala. Inte förrän vid 17-tiden transfererade sig Harry och Ginny tillbaka till Sankt Mungos – med ganska stor motvilja.**  
><strong>

Det låg en grön postitlapp på sängbordet när Harry vaknade upp nästa morgon. På den hade det slarvigt antecknats 'Möte 10.00, ämne hjärtfel', undertecknat Carl Smith.

"Vad står det på lappen?"Ginny gjorde ett försök att sträcka sig efter den, men Harry gav den direkt till henne.

"Om du vill veta min gissning så är det nog resultatet av alla undersökningar från gårdagen."

"Antagligen." Hon nickade långsamt. "Har du insett att det är om tio minuter?"

"Va?" Harry tittade panikslaget på sitt armbandsur. "Åh, jäklar..."

Fem minuter sena, trots att de skyndat sig så mycket de kunde, jäktade Harry och Ginny in i rummet där de skulle träffa Carl.

"Ursäkta – vi såg inte lappen", muttrade Harry tyst när han slog sig ner på en av de blåa stolar som ställts mittemot ett skrivbord av mahogny.

"Inget att ursäkta sig för", svarade Carl vänligt och drog nonchalant en hand genom sitt blonda hår. "Hur som helst... Hade ni det trevligt igår?"

"Väldigt." Harry nickade. "Hur gick undersökningarna?"

"Undersökningarna gick utan problem, tackar som frågar... Resultaten har analyserats, och det är resultaten vi ska prata om." Han bläddrade bland alla papper som låg framför honom och tog sedan fram ett par. "Ni vet ungefär hur ett hjärta ser ut, va?"

"Vagt", erkände Ginny. "Jag fick bara lära mig det som tio år gammal." Carl skrattade lätt och gav varsin ritning till Harry och Ginny.

"Sådär. Nåväl... det felet vi har hittat har tyvärr inte riktigt ett namn, utan är flera olika saker – inblandat i varandra."

"Hur farligt är det?" Harry märkte knappt vad han sa.

"På ett till tio skulle jag kanske säga åtta. Det är definitivt inte ett enkelt hjärtfel, men vi ska börja med att gå igenom vad som är fel... Ni vet att det finns två kamrar i ett hjärta, va?" Båda två nickade och Carl fortsatte. "I det här fallet är en av kamrarna alldeles för liten. Det gör att venerna som leder ut syre och blod till resten av kroppen blir trånga och kan bli helt blockerade."

"Vilket skulle få henne att dö", sa Ginny tyst.

"Ja", sa Carl efter ett tag. "Om det händer dör hon. Förr i tiden var det exakt vad man gjorde, både i trollkarlsvärlden och mugglarvärlden, lät barnen dö utan att ens ge de en chans."

"Barbariskt."

"Nja. Bättre att låta de dö smärtfritt, utan att plåga de med smärtsamma försök som inte fungerade... Men vi är i alla fall i en bättre tid just nu. Det här går att operera, åtminstone tillfälligt, och det kommer vi göra om några dagar. Sedan kommer hon behöva några operationer under sina första år... och när hon är fem år kommer hon att få göra en hjärttransplantation, alltså få ett helt nytt hjärta."

"Det är ett riskfyllt ingrepp, va?" Harry hade svaga minnen av att han sett en dokumentär om det på tv någon gång.

"Det är ett riskfyllt ingrepp och det görs inte på Sankt Mungos." Carl nickade. "Men det är fem år kvar. Vad har ni för frågor?"

"Hur kommer hennes liv att bli?" Ginny hann ställa frågan innan Harry. "Jämfört med ett vanligt."

"Hon kommer behöva en hel del sjukhusbesök och hon kommer aldrig någonsin att kunna ha lika mycket ork som sina jämnåriga. De första fem åren, och ett år efter transplantationen, så kommer hon att äta mediciner dagligen – det är livsviktigt och hon kommer få fortsätta med det fast i mindre doser, även när hon läkt efter operationen." Carl skrattade till. "Nu har jag sagt så pass mycket att ni ser helt bortkomna ut."

"Jag känner mig bortkommen." Harry skakade på huvudet. "Men jag tror att jag lyckades ta in allt."

"Ni ska få några broschyrer så att ni kan läsa på... Sedan ska jag lämna er så att ni kan försöka smälta alltihopa."

"Önska mig lycka till", muttrade Ginny näst intill ohörbart.

Slangarna hade minskat i antal. Visserligen var det ingen jättestor förändring, och visserligen var den tillfällig, men ändå. Mindre av slangarna och mer av Lily.

Det var mörkt utanför sjukhusfönstret, men inne i Lilys patientrum lyste det. Harry hade fått uppdraget att ge sin dotter mat med nappflaska, och förutom Ginny så var de helt ensamma. Tystnaden i rummet var nästan öronbedövande bortsett från små kluckanden då och då, när deras envisa dotter gick med på att svälja ett par klunkar. Det var otroligt avslappnande, att bara sitta där och ha allt fokus på henne.

Inte för att Lily brydde sig om det.

Hon var fortfarande klädd i Sankt Mungos kläder, för de få klädesplagg som blivit köpta var på tok för stora för ett barn som utan problem skulle kunna få på sig dockkläder. Filten var åtminstone deras egen den här gången, en mörkröd som stickats av Molly. Den började bli lite våt i nivå med Lilys haka, eftersom den lilla flickan hade problem med att veta vad hon egentligen skulle ha i munnen.

"Går det bra?" Ginny tittade leende på nappflaskan, där det inte skett någon större förändring.

"Hon är envis." Harry ställde undan flaskan och lät istället Lily undersöka hans lillfinger. "Påminner mig om någon."

"Åh, spara på komplimangerna... " hörde Harry henne säga, men han brydde sig inte om att svara. Lily hade hela hans fokus för tillfället och hon utnyttjade det genom att framställa små lustiga ljud för att roa sina föräldrar. Det hela såg otroligt gulligt ut och när Harry strök sin dotter över det röda håret kände han det som att han aldrig, aldrig någonsin, skulle kunna slita sig därifrån.

Han hann knappt tänka tanken innan en mätare i rummet började pipa högljutt, och innan han fått någon uppfattning om vad som hände hade Lily tagits ifrån honom.

AUTHORS NOTE

OKEJ, hejsan allihopa  
>Efter det här.. är det ett eller två, jag har inte riktigt bestämt mig än, kapitel kvar. Jag gör nästa lite längre och kortar av det här för att ha något att skriva om... så, det här kapitlet är på 2777 ord. Längsta jag skrivit hittills, ihihi.<p>

Oh right, hjärtfelsbiten var _så_ dryg att skriva och krävde en del googlande. Jag kanske gjorde miljoner fel, skulle inte vara förvånad om det var så, men jag var inte riktigt med på den biologilektionen Hoho.. Och jag har säkert höjt mina NObetyg på grund av det.


	41. Villkorslös kärlek

Kapitel 40: Villkorslös kärlek

Det var släckt i korridorerna på Sankt Mungos. Då och då lyste en trollstav när någon sjuksköterska försökte orientera sig runt för att kolla till de patienter som behövde kontrolleras även under natten, men annars var mörker det enda man såg.****

I Lilys rum lyste däremot en svag lampa, vilket var den enda anledningen till att Harry och Ginny kunde se sin, åter igen sovande, dotter.****

Hon hade inte dött. Inte ens varit i närheten av det, hade informationen lidit. Den enkla anledningen till det som hänt var att en av slangarna varit på väg att lossna och den hade satts dit igen under ett akut ingrepp. Hjärtoperationen som var planerad dagen efter, eller egentligen samma dag då klockan passerat midnatt med ungefär tre timmar, skulle fortfarande utföras. Alltså var inget förändrat, förutom att alla slangar var tillbaka igen. Det fick om möjligt allt att kännas ännu mer hopplöst.****

**"**Det känns som att vi inte haft ett normalt liv sedan augusti. Det har bara gått upp och ner, och nu är vi fast här i minst två veckor till." Ginny hade tagit sin vanliga roll i att säga allt Harry inte fick till med ord.**  
><strong>**"**Sant. Jag oroar mig ändå mer för att komma hem igen."**  
><strong>**"**Varför?" Han såg Ginny ta Lilys lilla högerhand i sin och kunde inte låta bli.**  
><strong>**"**Tre barn är mer än två barn. Och sen måste vi sköta all medicinering själva, komma ihåg kontrollerna tre gånger i veckan, försöka vänja oss vid henne över huvud taget, få James och Albus att acceptera henne och helst även hinna hämta andan."**  
><strong>**"**Det där lät jobbigt bara att säga… jo, det kommer att bli tufft."**  
><strong>**"**Efter allt det här tror jag ärligt talat att vi skulle vara värda en resa", sa Harry fundersamt. "Bara en vecka någonstans, det skulle behövas."**  
><strong>**"**Jo… Det skulle vara trevligt." Tystnaden sjönk åter över det lilla sjukhusrummet.****

**"**Något lustigt med våra barn är att det verkar som alla har olika hårfärger", sa Ginny i ett försök att lyfta upp den sömniga, tysta stämningen. "James har brunt hår, var det nu kommer ifrån, Albus har din hårfärg och Lily verkar ha min."**  
><strong>**"**Han ska vara tacksam att han inte fått min hårkvalité", muttrade Harry och drog ett par fingrar genom sitt ostyriga hår. "Ditt hår är mycket bättre… Det luktar blommor."**  
><strong>**"**Det har du nämnt förut", påpekade Ginny, men Harry kunde se henne le.**  
><strong>**"**Värt att nämnas igen."**  
><strong>**"**Bara för att du inte kan några andra komplimanger…"**  
><strong>**"**Vem har sagt det?" Han fnös och Ginny skrattade till.**  
><strong>**"**Vet du, ibland är du den mest korkade människan som finns, men det är helt hopplöst att försöka ogilla dig." Harry kände hennes huvud på sin axel, lade armen om henne, och det var så de somnade den natten.****

Morgonen började alldeles för tidigt, åtminstone för de som fått max fyra timmars sömn under natten. Harry gjorde ett tappert försök till att vakna genom att titta rakt ut i vintersolljuset, men det fick honom bara om möjligt att känna sig ännu tröttare.

Efter en snabb frukost skyndade de iväg till det rum de blivit beordrade att gå till. Antalet operationsförberedande undersökningar Lily skulle behöva göra under dagen låg uppåt tio, femton, stycken och Harry kände ingen större lycka vid tanken på att behöva stå bredvid när olika botare tog olika prover på den gråtande flickan. Han ville inget annat än att stå i hennes ställe, ta den smärta hon fick stå ut med, men det var helt omöjligt och han visste det.

Om han bara hade blivit förvarnad om den villkorslösa kärlek man känner till sina barn.

**Juli 2004.**

Solen var på väg att gå ner. Himlen skiftade i rött, rosa och lysande guldfärger, och om Ginny inte hade sovit så djupt hade han förmodligen väckt henne bara för att få visa.

Helt ensam var han ändå inte. Någon som definitivt inte sov djupt var James, som istället bestämt sig för att tillbringa den sena kvällen i Harrys famn. Inga klagomål från någon av dem – När det gällde sin en vecka gamla son var Harry ganska så lättövertalad. Så nu hade Harry ett glatt skrattande barn i sin famn, som tydligen var på det klara med att han inte tänkte somna än på ett tag.

"Jag är osäker på vem av oss du fått den där envisheten ifrån, men du har åtminstone en rejäl dos av den." Han uttalade orden så tyst att han var osäker på om James uppfattade något, men han fick åtminstone ett rejält leende tillbaka. Det var så stort att han inte kunde låta bli att smittas av det, så till slut satt far och son där i vardagsrummet, skrattandes, och ingen brydde sig om att klockan passerat midnatt för länge sedan.

Varför skulle de, förresten? De var lyckliga, och det var allt som betydde något.


	42. Världen får passa sig

**Kapitel 41: Världen får passa sig**

observera: detta är det allra allra sista kapitlet, alltså kan det ses som en epilog.

Eftersom vi hoppar jäkligt mycket i tid kommer ni få räkna ut åldern på karaktärerna själva;

Ginny är född augusti 1981, Harry juli 1980, James juli 2004, Albus januari 2006 och Lily januari 2008.

**27 april 2008.**

Det var en sen vårkväll och solen höll just på att gå ner. Den guldröda färgen täckte himlen och lämnade ett behagligt sken genom de många fönster på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Några studenter i Gryffindors uppehållsrum frammanade solskydd ur tomma luften för att kunna läsa sina läxor, medans andra lade ifrån sig sina uppsatser och sträckte på sig medans solen värmde deras ryggar. I korridorerna busade folk för fullt med att kasta magiska solkatter, och vaktmästaren Argus Filch rusade runt, hotandes med att rapportera till rektor McGonagall.

Rektorn däremot var inte så speciellt intresserad av att straffa elever. Hon hade tagit en paus från sitt brevskrivande och njöt till fullo av solskenet som speglade sig i det spektakulära rummet.  
>"Om det bara hade funnits en sol i mitt porträtt", hördes en röst bakom henne. "Du skulle inte kunna måla dit en?" Minerva vände sig om och tittade roat på det ståtliga porträtt där Albus Dumbledore satt och gnolade obekymrat.<br>"Jag är rädd för att du får be någon annan."  
>"Äsch, äsch... Vad skriver du för brev?"<br>"Harry Potter. Jag har inte skrivit något till honom på ett tag – men de har väl haft en del trubbel."  
>"Deras dotter föddes med ett hjärtfel", påpekade Dumbledore vänligt. "Har det ordnat sig nu?"<br>"Någorlunda, tror jag. Jag får be dem att komma och hälsa på snart."  
>"De kan alltid komma till vårat tioårsjubileum av Lords Voldemort död – det är han ju faktiskt skyldig till, den hjälten..."<br>"Åh, de dyker säkert upp." Minerva skrattade glatt. "Hela familjen, om vi har tur."  
>"Hur lång tid är det kvar innan vi får se hans äldsta barn här?"<br>"James är snart fyra år gammal, så om sju år så..." Hon avbröt sig själv när hon såg att tårar hade börjat rinna från den gamla rektorns ansikte och ta sig ner i det silvriga, prydligt flätade, skägget. "Gråter du?"  
>"Jag är bara så otroligt glad att pojken har ett lugnt, säkert och lyckligt liv med personer som älskar honom." Dumbledore log och torkade tårarna medans solnedgången sakta tonades bort och solen gick ner för kvällen. <p>

**13 november 2012.**

Det vita huset i Godric's Hollow var dränkt i tystnad. Inte fullt ut, för man kunde fortfarande höra små snusande läten om man stod utanför ett av barnrummen, och i köket kunde man få sällskap av en snarkande katt, men det var lugnt och stilla. Det hade varit enkelt att se det som en helt vanlig kväll för en trebarnsfamilj, om det nu hade varit en.

Väskor hade packats och stod redo i hallen. De båda föräldrarna hade tillsammans med sin dotter tillbringat dagen på sjukhus med mängder av förberedande undersökningar, och nästa dag var det meningen att de skulle vara där så snart solen gått upp för att låta henne göra en hjärttransplantation.  
>Det var osäkert vem som egentligen fasade mest för operationen, Lily eller hennes föräldrar.<p>

"Jag önskar att jag kunde göra operationen istället för Lily", sa Ginny lågt efter att hon återigen läst igenom de papper där ingreppet beskrevs. "Det känns så hemskt att låta henne göra det."  
>"Hon blir värre om vi inte gör det", påpekade Harry. "Det är hennes enda chans att få ett normalt liv, utan att bli andfådd efter att ha sprungit fem meter."<br>"Jag vet... " Hon skakade på huvudet. "Allt går bara så fort. Jag får konstant påminna mig själv om att mina barn inte är små bebisar som jag måste vara vaken med på nätterna längre."  
>"Den delen är i alla fall inte så saknad..."<br>"Bara lite." Harry kunde se ett svagt leende på hennes läppar.  
>"Hur som helst är det konstigaste att det känns som det var igår."<br>"Tja, det är det inte. Idag är det nio år sedan jag tog mitt första positiva graviditetstest och det känns som att hela världen förändrats sedan dess." Ginny reste sig upp, plockade ner ett av de rörliga korten från spiselhyllan och satte det på soffbordet.  
>"Det har den ju", sa Harry med ett leende. "I alla fall för oss." Han fick inget direkt svar, men han kunde känna hennes huvud på sin axel och försiktigt lade han armarna om henne medans de tre barnen på fotografiet fortsatte skratta och le mot kameran som fångat de på bild. <p>

**7 juni 2008.**

Två steg framåt och livet skulle vara över. Vågorna virvlade våldsamt tjugo meter nedanför den taggiga stenklippan, och Harry erkände att det var smått fascinerande att titta på.  
>"Man dör om man ramlar ner där, va?" Den fyraåriga pojken tittade skrämt ner i de höga vågorna.<br>"Det kan jag nästan garantera dig, så var snäll och låt bli att försöka."  
>"Jag ska inte." Albus plockade upp några småstenar från den skrovliga ytan och kastade ner dem bara för att se hur vågorna känslokallt krossade materialet. "Var det sådär stark som Voldemort var?"<br>"Du menar som vågorna?" Harry kunde inte låta bli att le åt liknelsen. "Jo, det skulle man nog kunna säga."  
>"Men du var starkare."<br>"Det betyder inte att jag skulle överleva vågorna", påpekade Harry. "Vill du gå in snart? Det börjar bli kallt."  
>"Lite till." Albus lutade sitt huvud mot sin pappas axel, vilket var precis vad han nådde till när Harry satt på knä.<br>"Okej. En liten stund till." Han lade armen om sin yngsta son, och tillsammans såg de på hur vågorna fortsatte virvla runt, helt opåverkade av småstenar och den kalla luften.

**14 november 2012.**

Harry antog att han borde ha vant sig. Vid slangarna, vid monitorerna för hjärtslag och andningsrytm, botarna som sprang in och ut, den sterila sjukhusmiljön med plastblommor i fönstren. Han hade varit med om det många gånger under de senaste fem åren.

Men det spelade ingen roll. Att se sitt eget barn ligga där, med ett rejält bandage om bröstkorgen, sjukhuskläder och andningshjälp… det var omöjligt att lyckas vänja sig vid det. Då och då öppnade Lily ett öga eller rörde lite lätt på fötterna, men annars sov hon, precis som botarna ordinerat. Hennes kropp behövde få en chans att återhämta sig.

"Det gör ont att se henne sådär", sa Ginny och flyttade på en genomskinlig droppslang så att hon kunde hålla sin fyraåriga dotters hand. Harry svarade inte, men han betraktade hur hon varsamt men kärleksfullt strök bort det röda håret, identiskt med sitt eget, från sin dotters ögon, och han försökte motstå lusten att bara kyssa henne där och då. Han tvivlade starkt på att han någonsin skulle sluta älska hur omhändertagande hon var.

"Du stirrar på mig", påpekade hon efter någon minut.

"Har du något problem med det?" Harry höjde på ögonen.

"Åh, nej då. Jag tänkte bara påminna dig om att jag inte är blind." Han kunde höra den sarkastiska tonen i hennes röst, och log inombords.

"Jag förundrades bara lite över att du fortfarande är så intressant att titta på efter fjorton år."

"Säg inte sådär. Det får mig bara att känna mig gammal." Ginny grimaserade men skrattade sedan. "Det har minst sagt hänt en del under åren i alla fall." Lily öppnade ett öga igen och Harry skyndade sig att stryka henne över håret så att hon somnade om.

"Det har hänt en hel del."

En halvtimme senare hade mörkret fallit utanför sjukhusfönstren, men i Lilys rum var ljusen fortfarande tända. Två sängar hade ställts fram för patientens föräldrar, och i sjukhussängen låg nu två barn till. Båda var pojkar, den ena lite större än den andra, och sätten de liknade varandra på visade att det var syskon. De hade varsin arm om sin lillasyster, och även om hon sov så såg hon mycket tillfreds ut.

"Ibland kan jag inte låta bli att undra hur det kommer gå för dem i världen", sa Ginny med en så låg ljudnivå att bara Harry kunde höra.

"Det blir nog inga problem… Om du frågar mig lär det bli världen som får passa sig."

James Sirius Potter, en åtta år gammal pojke med sinne för humor och kvicka kommentarer. Med namn som omöjligtvis kunnat passa mer och riktigt bra quidditchförmåga, med möjlighet att få den stelaste människa att tina upp efter några skämt.

Albus Severus Potter, snart sju år, med lika gröna ögon som sin farmor och det klassiskt svarta och ostyriga håret som överlevt många generationer i släkten Potter. Med en intelligens som bara den och dessutom förmågan att alltid kunna få en diskussion riktigt intressant, med samma sökarreflexer i quidditch som sin pappa och stor kunskap om de aktuella quidditchlagen.

Lily Luna Potter, en ren kopia av sin mamma, med vägran att bli hunsad med och en rejäl dos envishet. Med en förmåga att göra sig vän med allt levande och att ta hand om allt och alla, och med ett skratt som skulle ha fått Antarktis att smälta.

Världen skulle verkligen få passa sig.

Nere på stranden står en familj i solnedgången. Två vuxna och tre barn. Bakifrån syns inte det speciella med dem, bakifrån syns inte det nu mycket blekta ärret i pannan som visar att mannen är den som en gång besegrade tidernas ondaste trollkarl. Bakifrån syns inte de ansikten som fortfarande ståtar i tidningen några gånger i månaden, bakifrån syns inte de osynliga ärren av saknad som alltid kommer att bäras av de två föräldrarna. De två sönerna lutar sig mot sin mor, och dottern sitter upphöjd på sin fars axlar. Familjen står tätt intill varandra.

Bakifrån syns inte vilka de är eller vad de gått igenom.

Man ser bara en helt vanlig, men mycket lycklig familj.

Och det är precis vad de är.

**[Never say never – Glee Cast/org: The Fray]**

Some things we don't talk about

Rather do without

Just hold the smile

Falling in and out of love

Ashamed and proud of

Together all the while

You can never say never

While we don't know when

But time, and time again

Younger now then we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Picture, you're the queen of everything

Far as the eye can see

Under your command

I will be your guardian

When all is crumbling

I steady your hand

You can never say never

While we don't know when

But time, time and time again

Younger now then we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

We're falling apart

And coming together

Again and again

We're growing apart

But we pull it together

Again and again

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Slut.


End file.
